A Comrade's Diary
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Even sad memories can bring immense happiness in life!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This time this mere writer is here…. Back to safe comfort zone (:P) on a special request of my beloved sister… Nusrat….

Bonu, it's not a long one… but I have tried to put all doses as per your order :)

Hoping for your response beta….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

A fair tall boy of average 15 years of age with a not so new school bag hanging from his back reached at a place running really fast… panting heavily…. Stopped for a while and removing the straps of bag from his shoulder brought out a white printed paper, glance it for once and went ahead to a blackboard placed before a big closed gate… contained various papers pasted there of some lists of roll numbers and room numbers.

He took a deep breath of relief… **ahh… waqt pe pahauch gaya! Koi andar gaya nehi. Matlab kuch der abhi hain entry me.** His fair face turned totally red due to exhaustion… and his big glittering eyes were looking tired.

His eyes searched here and there and lastly found a road side municipality deep tubewell. He rubbed his face to wipe out drops of sweat from forehead and proceed towards the source of water.

He tried for once or two. But not a single drop of that colorless liquid…. ornamentally called Life, came out!

In utter frustration he jerked his head… **shit! Aab** **kya karun? Gala bilkul sukh gaya. Time bhi kitna hain abhi, nehi pata. Kab bell bajegi… kab andar jaunga… tab pani milega? Abhi iss nal ko kharab hona tha… jab pata hain, iske baju wale school me board exam ka center diya gaya?**

He noticed the surroundings.

It's the day of unnumbered students' first day of life's first board examination… the ever first big important examination of their life… 10th standard examination was going to be started within some times for that year.

There were a good amount of different school's student… as in board exam, students have to give there tests in some other school rather than their home center… and along with them, there guardians…. Parents… well-wishers were also present there… to give moral support to their candidates.

Every candidate was busy to revise their last minutes preparation… some were sitting there with very nervous face…. some were pacing randomly in worried gesture biting their nails…. Some were praying to Almighty…. Some were talking to their friends about upcoming question paper.

In between all, a slim tanned boy caught the fair boy's attention; sat beside a gentle lady… may be his mother she was… silently and patiently, with a very confident serious face.

A water bottle was peeping out from the serious boy's bag's side pocket.

The tall boy thought for a moment… **yeh toh padh nehi raha. Chup hi baytha hain. Pani bhi hain iske pass. Agar mangunga toh sayad mana nehi karega.**

But in next moment his mind warned… **agar mana kar diya toh? Itne sare logo ke saamne mera mazak ho jayega toh?**

He convinced his mind… **nehi karega mana. Bhala pani ke liye koi mana karta hain? Yeh toh mujhe janta bhi nehi. Main use thore hi disturb karne jaunga? Mujhe toh bas thora pani pina hain. Itna sa piunga. Baki school ka gate jab khulega, andar jaa ke pet bhar ke pi lunga.**

With a slow hesitating step he reached to the serious boy, listen saying him gripping that lady's hand securely… **aap bilkul padheshan mat ho Maa. Main bilkul thik hoon. Mujhe itna sa bhi tension nehi ho raha… aap bhi chinta mat karo. Main toh kehta hoon, aap exam start hone ke baad ghar chali jao, main apne aap hi aa jaunga.**

His mother ruffled his hairs lovingly… **woh sab sochne ka tumhe koi zaroorat nehi beta. Tum bas shanti se pariksha deke aao.**

The boy made face… **kya Maa, mera baal kharab ho jayega!** He engaged in setting his silky hairs properly. But stopped noticing a shadow infront of them and gazed upward; found a fair tall pale faced boy standing there with amazing eyes.

 **Kuch kehna hain?** Serious boy asked the previous one softly…

Fair boy's trance broke and making too much awkward face, he mumbled… **thora…** eyeing at water bottle… **thora pani milega?**

Later one narrowed his eyes.

Tall boy fumbled hurriedly… **mmm… woh….. woh us side wala nal sayad kharab hain, pani nehi aa raha. Thora pani mile….**

Mother of the slim confident boy smiled sweetly... **kiun nehi beta?** She forwarded another bottle to him… **piyo beta… thora nehi, pura hi piyo. Pani chahiye toh aise hichkichake puchta koi bhala!**

The boy gave her an unbelievable dreamy look and grabbed the bottle. In one go he almost finished more than half litter of water. **Thank you aunty jee….** He smiled warmly in return.

The gentle lady keenly noticed his both sides… **beta, tumhare ghar se koi aaye nehi? Aaj toh pahela din hain pariksha ka… kam az kam aaj ke din toh kisi ko aana chahiye tha!**

Fair boy was trying hard to find any suitable answer… reliving him, the entry bell rang.

Boy just grabbed the opportunity. **Aunty jee bell baj gaya… main chalta hoon.** He rushed to the school gate without giving any further chance of question.

The tanned slim boy was looking all sitting beside his mother… now got up…. Bent quickly to take his mother's blessings… **Maa, main bhi chalta hoon. Abhi tees minute hain…** His mother tried to say something, but he assured her… **main ekdam thik hoon. Mujhe bilkul tension nehi ho raha Maa. Aap fikar na karo. Room bhi pata hain…. Main sidha jaa ke seat me bayth jata hoon.**

His mother picked a soft kiss on her son's forehead… **bahat bada ho gaya mera bachha. Apni Maa ko tasalli dene lag gaya!** She chuckled.

Slim boy smiled sweetly and stepped forward bidding his mother good bye.

..

..

..

..

3 days had passed… class 10 board exam started.

That fair tall boy while wiping his sweaty face sat with a thud on a cemented bench infront of a nearby closed confectionary shop. He looked at his side… and found the main gate of school closed till now… **bach gaya. Late nehi hua aaj.** He was in his own thought… listen a confident joyful voice… **hey! What's up?**

Turning his head he found that first day boy whose mother gave him water. He smiled sweetly… **hi!** and moved a little to give space to later one... **baytho. Aunty jee nehi aaya?**

 **Thank you…** later one uttered and sat…. **nehi, Maa ko main hi mana kiya. Kiun faltu itni tej dhup me bhaga-dauri karen? Main yahi pass me rehta hoon. Bus se bas teen stop ke duri par. Wayse bhi iss rashte se main tuition ke liye jata tha pahele. Toh koi problem nehi. By the way, kaysa jaa raha exam?**

First one nodded affirmative… **thik, tumhara?**

Slim boy: **aab tak toh padheshan ho raha tha. Aab jaa ke rahat mila.**

First one felt curiosity… **kiun? Abhi kiun rahat mila? Paper toh easy aa raha hain.**

 **Mujhe linguistic se kuch khas dosti nehi kabhi…** slim boy laughed.

Tall boy: **oh! Mujhe linguistic hi jada achha lagta hain…** he smiled softly.

Slim serious boy exclaimed in astonishment: **achha! Linguistic se pyar! Baap re, matlab tum toh Hindi aur English me hi major score kar loge.**

Their chatting interrupted by bell ringing voice coming from school… and bidding each other bye, they left to their respective class room.

..

..

..

..

It was the day of History exam. After finishing, all students were coming out from their respective rooms; the slim tanned boy suddenly pointed a known face at the other corner of corridor, drinking water from water pot kept at balcony.

He turned at his classmates… **yaar, tum log chalo. Main aata hoon thori der me** and made his way towards there.

 **Hi!** He stood just behind of his known figure.

Later one kept the mug from which he was drinking water at its place and turned.

He wiped his mouth in his shirt sleeve…. **Hi!**

Slim boy smiled… **kaysa gaya aaj?**

 **Achha gaya… tumhara?** Later one asked.

Duo started walking towards staircase.

First one: **70% aa hi jayega… usse jada ummid nehi!**

Fair boy: **kiun? Tumhe History bhi achha nehi lagta?**

Slim boy: **achha lagta. Lekin chronology yaad hi nehi rehta… kya karun?** **Mujhe Math me 100% score karna hain kayse bhi kar ke. Marks manage ho jayega.** He stopped while descending. **Achha tum zaroor Maharaja Shivaji Uchhya Vidyalaya se ho…** he asked suddenly.

Fair boy smiled: **haan. Aur tum zaroor Munsi Premchand High School se, nehi?** as these two were only boys' schools in that center… other two were some girls' institute.

They reached at main gate where some of the classmates of serious faced boy were waiting… **chalo kal milte hain…** he told and hopped towards them.

Fair boy stopped for a while… **koi mujhse dobara bhi milne ka umid rakh sakta hain!** Thinking in mind he also made his way outside.

..

..

..

..

Next day… day of science exam.

Fair tall boy was continuously pacing to and fro with worried face, someone tapped his shoulder.

 **Hey, tension me lag rahe ho…** that slim serious faced boy was standing there.

Fair boy tried to smile… **mm… nehi.**

 **Sirf tension hi nehi, bahat nervous bhi ho… tumhara chahra tension me laal padh gaya…** later one chuckled.

Fair boy inhaled two-three deep breath only.

 **Kahan se aate ho, kal Maa tumhe dekha… exam start hone se bees minute pahele tum** pointed at some direction… **uss raste se bhagte hue aa rahe the?**

Fair boy frowned… **kal main late ho gaya isliye, aur koi wajah nehi.** He looked at front side main road to divert his mind from ongoing conversation.

Slim boy stretched his hands casually… **Wayse tumhare ghar se kabhi koi aaye nehi? Sab ka parents ek na ek din toh aate hi hain.**

Unknowingly a color passed from fair tall boy's face. **Mujhe padhna hain. Mujhe organic chemistry ka ek bhi bonding yaad nehi ho raha. Main padhne jata hoon.** He slipped from there…. **offff… bach gaya. Do ghut pani kya pi liye uss din, yeh ladhka ko piche hi padh gaya! Kahan se aate ho, ghar se koi kiun nehi aa raha… haad hain… huhh!**

..

..

..

..

It was the last day of exam.

Students were in very much relaxing mood… chatting, gossiping and laughing freely outside of their center finishing their 10 days long burden called board exam!

Fair faced boy stepped outside of class room with relaxing sigh thinking in mind… **hush! Exam khatam. Aaj aur bhagke jana nehi padhega. Aaj aram se chalke jaunga. Haan… Bus adde ke pass wala rashta ho ke jata hoon.** With a happy face he scratched his head… **udhar ka Pao Bhaji wala stall se kya mast khusbu aata hain!**

Someone called him from behind… **hey! Linguistic lover!**

His feet stopped with this call.

That slim boy came with a broad smile… **gussa ho kya mujhse? Uss din ke baad se kabhi mile hi nehi tum?**

 **Main idhar tumse milne nehi, exam dene aata tha….** Fair boy delivered in calm tone.

Slim boy smiled…. **matlab pakka gussa ho. Thik hain… sorry baba… us din tumhe padhai ke waqt disturb kiya. Kya hain nah… Science mera sabse pasandida subject hain. Toh main uss din thora relaxed tha. Sayad tumse jada hi baat karne bayth gaya iss liye. Sorry nah!**

His Sorry shook the fair boy… **mujhse koi maafi bhi mang sakta hain!** He thought in mind.

A scene flashed before his eyes….

 _A group of boys continuously pushing a lean fair tall boy vigorously towards the railing of a balcony…._ _ **aaj bhi tera koi nehi aaya. Aaj toh Parent-Teacher meeting tha. Tu ne kaha tha, tere sath bhi koi ayega. Kahan hain, dikha?**_

 _Someone kicked that alone boy in the name of fun…_ _ **Ek toh tiffin nehi le aata kabhi…. class me sabhi bari bari mahine me ek din sabko tiffin khilata hain. Tu sirf muft ka khana khata raha. Sharam nehi aata tujhe?**_ _ **Bhikhari hain kya tu? Kabhi kisi ko ek chocolate bhi nehi khilata.**_

 _Alone boy's eyes turned wet... he was feeling very much helpless._

 ** _Apna kapre dekha? Kab ka purana dress pahenke aata hain. Shirt ka color bhi white se yellowish ho gaya… ghari bhi nehi pahenke aata._** _Boys group started laughing madly which pierced that lean boy's heart._

 _A fatty boy twisted that alone boy's nose harshly, may be in the name of fun! He stretched his wristwatch worn hand in front of that crying boy…_ _ **dekh bey, ise kehta hain ghari.**_ _He chuckled…_ _ **dekh dekh… Rado ka ghari. Kabhi naam suna saale?**_ _ **Yeh mera wala nau hazar ka hain. Tujhe pata hain, nau hazar rupay kya hota hain? Kabhi dekha apna is pani tapakta hua ankhon se!**_

 _Again the group of boys started teasing him._

 _Someone pulled his uniform's sleeve…_ _ **chi…. kitna purana dress pahenke aata hain.**_

 _A hefty boy slapped his head…_ _ **panch saal se ek hi school bag le ke aata hain. Na jane kitna purana tera uniform… shoes ka toh pata bhi nehi, kab shop se tera ghar aaya tha! Ghin aata hain tere sath ek class room me baythte hue… chi!**_

 _Fallen boy was silent throughout the time as he had nothing to confront his classmates… only his sobbing voice can be heard… which triggered the encouragement level of the boy group._

 _Mean time some footsteps reached at scene._ _ **Kya ho raha ihan? Kya kar rahe ho? Abhi tak ghar nehi gaye tum log? Kab ka chutti ho chuka school….**_ _strict voice of master jee came and immediate after that earlier boy group vanished._

 _Lean fair boy got up from cold floor while wiping his teary eyes._

 ** _Tujhe pata toh hain, bade gharon ka ladhka log. Yeh sab tere sath hoga hi. Jada soch mat. Tu muft me padhta hain school me, itna toh sehna hain tujhe._** _Master jee walked from there casually._

 _Fair tall boy stood silently looking at vast sky…_ _ **mujhe koi bhi aa ke kuch bhi kahe sakta matlab. Rona aur maar khane alawa aur koi chara nehi mere pass! Kiunki main free me padhta hoon school me, mere pass paysa nehi naya uniform, school bag, shoes kharidne ka…. Main sach me bhikhari hoon kya? Aur kitna din… aur kitna din yeh sab sehna hain mujhe? Bachpan se toh sirf yahi hote aa raha mere sath… kya kabhi koi mujhse achhese do baten nehi kar sakta… bina mera mazak udhaye!**_

….

..

….

 **Tumse ek baat puchna tha.** Slim tanned boy carefully looked at later one's face… **puchun?** He asked finding first one unmindful about present scenario… **hey! What are you thinking? Main kuch jada bol gaya kya?**

Fair boy snapped out from his world and nodded in no.

 **Tumhare school se toh kitne sare ladhke exam dene aaya. Lekin itne dino me main ek bhi kisi ko tumse baat karte hue nehi dekha.** Pointing his own group at a distance outside of main gate of the school… **dekho woh humara gang hai. Hum humesha sath sath rehte hain. Woh sab mera dost nehi. Tumhara koi dost nehi?** Slim boy asked all innocently.

Tall fair boy stunned for a moment but covered up well…. **Sabhi exam me busy tha. Koi kisse baat karega bolo? Sabhi toh tension me tha itne dino se.**

Slim boy sensed something fishy but didn't dragged more. **Anyways wanna join us?** He asked in jovial mood.

Tall boy thought a little and gestured yes with a bright smiley face.

 **Chalo, tumhe mere doston se milata hoon…** slim boy made his way to his gang.

 **Main toh kal Singapore ja raha hoon baba… exam ke khichkhich se pak gaya hoon yaar. Pure 10 din ka trip hain, you know!** Someone was telling arrogantly beside them.

 **Wow! Disney land! Aur main agle hafte Kashmir ghumne jaa raha hoon.** Another voice came from behind.

 **Mujhe iss chutti pe Mama ke ghar jana hain, dher sara movies dekhna hain, bahat sara video games kharidna hain.** A short-heighted boy exclaimed enthusiastically from anywhere.

Fair tall boy asked softly… **wayse tum kya karoge chutti me? Tum bhi Mama ke ghar jaoge?** There was strange sadness in his voice.

 **Nehi. Main kahin nehi jane wala.** Slim serious faced boy replied while stepping outside.

 **Kiun?** Tall boy enquired further.

 **Papa aa rahe raat ko.** Slim boy whispered with a glowing face.

Fair boy: **Tumhare papa bahar rehte hain?**

 **He is an army man….** Slim boy announced proudly. **Wayse tum kahan jaoge iss chutti me? Result aate aate der-do mahina ho hi jayega. Tab tak kya karoge?**

Fair boy's face turned bloodless within a second. **Mm… mujhe jana hain, late ho raha hain… main…. main chalta hoon.** He started moving.

 **Aare abhi toh tum kaha mere doston se miloge… kahan jaa rahe ho phir? Panch-das minute toh ruk jao…** Slim boy astonished very much.

 **Nehi nehi...Mujhe jana hoga. Der ho raha mujhe…** fair tall boy managed to say this only somehow and almost ran from there left his bewildered new companion behind.

..

..

..

..

 **Ajib ladhka! Kuch bhi puchta hain! Aab main kya balun, main kahan jaun! Zada der rehta toh use mera sachhai na pata chal jata!** Fair boy was walking with fast steps towards bus adda… to satisfy his olfactory organ with the tasty spicy smell of Pao Bhaji stall… **aare uss ladhke ka naam toh pucha nehi!**

* * *

I am sure, my readers are smart enough to guess the characters :)

Am I right or am I right!

..

..

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest:** I'll try. Thank you :)

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** aww… bachha rote nehi. Yeh story hi toh hain ek, bas! Ki jano, harassment tolerate kra ta besi gunah rather than kaoke harass kora. Onnay r against e rukhe daraono r sahos korte parle tobei ek din esob bondho hobe. Be strong dear. Thank you :)

 **luv duo nd purvi:** thank you jee :)

 **bidya:** thank you :)

 **daya's naughty tina:** thank you :)

 **masooma:** thank you :D

 **Dips:** nice to meet you here also :) stay tuned. Thank you

 **salja:** aare mere dost, aage bhi hay. Chalo go through the next :) thank you

 **krittika:** hehehe di… glad to see you here :) ebar r jete debo na… duo plot. So, review chai :)

 **Guest:** thnx

 **Dr. Bonu:** the pretty girl behind this creation :D achha achha bujhe gechi, tor khub bhalo legeche :) thank you yaar. Chalo, chipke thako story r sathe… ami next updt ready korte chollam. Bye beta. Love yaa… TC

 **abhijeeteye:** thank you very much dear for your sweet fb. Na naa…. Personal r kichu nei… tumi ato kotha share korecho, amar bhalo legeche. After all amra sobai ak din first board exam diyechilam… sobar i kichu na kichu memory ache special. R worry not, taratari finish korar plot eta na… stay tuned :)

 **Sariya:** thank you dear :)

 **lightmoondelight:** thank you beta :)

 **DA95:** this much happiness I have given you! Thank you :)

 **bossnbear:** abhi aap roye nehi nah? thnk God :) woh kya hain nah… sab ke sab rone lage hain yeh updt padhke :( toh maine socha aap bhi rona chalu kar dete toh mere lappy me flood aa jata nah ;) haaaahh… thnk you dear :)

 **salmazhv:** hmm… brilliant bachhi :) thank you

 **GD:** thank you Parrot for appreciating my l'll effort :D

 **DnAfan:** doctor saheba again in scene :) really nice to see you my friend :D thank you for your time inspite of your busy schedule. TC

 **pranj:** thank you

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** back to your shape? Now all ok nah darl? Feeling very nice to meet you so soon :) stay tuned dear :) TC

..

..

It's really nice to see everybody guessed perfect… means my readers are well aware of my limitations :P

But what's it! Most of you are weeping! Aare kuch toh rahem karo… mera is chota sa munna sa lappy me tsunami aa jaye toh! Itna rote nehi…. chalo chalo sab achhe bachhe bankar wipe out your wet faces :D Hmm… now better… ;)

Glad to know that, I can remind you all… your first board exam days…. All those scary and sweet memories….

Okezz… No more bakbak… :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **2 YearS LateR…**

 **Chacha ek do rupay wala nila rang ka refill dena… lamba wala…** A tall fair lean boy requested the shop keeper… **Chacha zaldi dena… exam hain.**

Shop keeper brought out a plastic box and gave him a refill… **dekh beta, isse kaam hoga?**

The boy was looking at refill… **nila rang hain toh chacha?**

Shop keeper smiled…. **Haan beta. Nila rang ka. De tera pen de mujhe, main lagwa deta hoon.**

Boy gave his pen… an ordinary 5 or 10 rupees ballpoint pen it was.

Shop keeper changed the old empty refill. **Pariksha ka subha tujhe yaad aaya, likhne ka kalam chahiye aur kalam me refill bhi chahiye? Kya tum aaj kal ka chore log!** He jerked his head disappointedly.

Boy smiled and gave him a 10 rupee note.

Shop keeper: **chutta nehi hain?**

Boy nodded negative.

Shop keeper: **main itna subha subha aat rupay kahan se tujhe chutta doon? Abhi toh dukan pe aaya kuch der pahele.**

He searched in his cash box and took out some coins… **dekh beta sirf saat rupay hain. Ek rupay kam padh raha.**

Boy impatiently looked at the wall clock hanging inside the stationary shop… **chacha saat rupay hi de do. Mera bus chut jayega. Center bahat dur hain. Yeh bus chute toh late ho jayega mera.**

Shop keeper handed over him seven one rupee coins. **Aaj se barwa kaksha ki final pariksha chalu ho raha. Tu board exam dene jaa raha hain?**

Boy kept those coins securely in his pant pocket while nodding and turned to go.

Shop keeper stopped him…. **aare beta, jaa kahan raha tu?** Boy looked back. **Ruk. Yeh le… ek rupay ka chocolate… khate hue jaa pariksha dene. Achha jayega paper. Aur tera aat rupay ka hisab bhi clear!**

Looking at the coffee flavored candy the boy's face glowed up like anything.

Happily he accepted that and ran towards the nearby bus stop.

..

..

..

..

Bus halted at required stop.

Boy descended and made his way towards the center of his class 12 board examination.

Suddenly a soft yet strong voice hit his ears coming from a cycle repairing shop… someone stood there with his back at road side wearing school dress…. **bhaiya abhi mere pass waqt nehi. Aap mera cycle repair kar ke rakh dijiye.** Pointing at front direction… **woh Mohanpur High School me mera center aaya hain. Panch baje exam khatam hoga. Main lautte waqt le jaunga.**

Boy jerked his head… **pahela exam ka din hi kiska mushibat aa gaya!** He moved to his destination.

..

..

..

..

The fair tall Boy was standing beside a nearby shaded tree with his notebook in his hand revising some last moment question-answer of first paper of his first language… Hindi…. Listened the same voice earlier he heard in cycle repairing shop… **shit yaar! Nake pe aa ke tire puncture ho gaya cycle ka mera. Aab lautte waqt lena hain shop se. Faltu kuch waqt barbad hoga… kal phir English hain!**

Boy looked back to see the speaker but failed to identify in crowd.

..

..

..

..

It was the tiffin time after finishing first paper of first language. Most of the class twelve candidates were outside from their examination hall…. Near their guardians or parents or well-wishers…. Having their launch or peacefully revising their second paper.

Boy was busy with grammar section of second paper standing at corridor infront of his required class-room…. Felt an urge of hunger suddenly.

He seek at random in his pocket and two glittering coins came out… carefully he looked. He had only two rupees for his lunch… as he went out from his place in the morning for his exam center with only 10 rupees… he purchased a refill for 2 rupees and gave fare in bus with 5 rupees… shop keeper gave him a one rupee candy due to unavailability of sufficient small coins.

He thought for a moment and slowly went to staircase keeping back his notebook in his bag.

Reaching outside of school premises he searched for a moment and point out a road side tea stall.

 **Bhaiya, ek biscuit dena…** he softly ordered.

 **Kaun sa?** Tea-seller asked him professionally while pouring out a cup of tea.

Boy observed a minute. **Wo gol wala.. chini dala hain upar, wo dena ek….** He pointed out the specific glass jar which in elegant language generally named as cookies.

After finishing the sugar coated bakery biscuit… he filled his rest empty tummy with water and went back.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

It was the second day of twelfth class board exam.

Boy was going outside of class room to keep his bag there as the invigilator had arrived and it was some 10/15 minutes only left to start the exam…. Someone dashed hard with him and passed hurriedly uttering a casual sorry.

Though boy didn't see other one's face but the voice reminded him something. Jerking his head… he tried to concentrate in his own.

..

..

..

..

Boy fall on his bed exhaustedly or might be completely drained out. **Aisa roj roj kayse chalega? Subha bas chai aur ek biscuit phir se dopahar me ek biscuit aur chai… aab raat ko hi khana milega. Aise pura din bhukha rehke…** **kaisi jagah pe center aaya, ek cake-biscuit ka dukan bhi nehi aas-pass….** jerking his head… **aisa bhala exam diya ja sakta kya? Bhukh ke mare dimag second paper ke waqt bilkul khali padh gaya. Yeh dono subjects me koi takleef nehi tha mera. Lekin aane wala science subjects me…**

He got up. **Nehi… kuch toh karna hoga. Aate aate kitna chakkar aa raha tha… itna dur ka rashta…** He sighed.

 **Haan ek kaam karta hoon.** His face lit up… **parson next exam se pahele kal raat ek roti bachake rakhunga. Parson subha wohi kha ke jaunga chai ke sath aur subha ka biscuit sath me rakh lunga… dopahar me do do biscuit mil jayega…. sayad itna bhukh nehi lagega aur.**

His trail of thoughts interrupted by a kiddish cute voice coming from door step. **Daya bhaiyaaaa…. Aap itna udas kiun ho?** A six/seven year's chubby kid entered inside carefully… **ekjaam achha nehi gaya Daya bhaiya?**

That tall fair lean boy named Daya bent to the level of that kid. **Nehi Chotu.. Exam achha gaya re. Aaj linguistic tha. Tension toh baki ka subjects me hain mera.**

Kid got confused. **Lingui…sss…ti…** he slapped Daya's leg… **kya bole aap bhaiya? Kuch samajh nehi aaya.**

Daya smiled and sat near him. **Aaj English exam tha.** He tried to make understand the kid… **tu padhta hain nah… A B C D…. wohi angregi.**

Chotu gestured as if he understood very well. **Phir aap itna udas kiun?** He placed his hands on his hip.

Daya felt a low growling sound inside his tummy due to excessive hunger. He inhaled deep. **Kuch nehi Chotu. Bas thak gaya hoon. Pura chay ghatne ka exam tha.** He patted lovingly kid's cheek. **Tu jaa… padhai kar. Main thori der soo leta hoon. Thik ho jayega.**

Chotu hopped outside.

 **Panch rupay bus fare dene se roj kayse chalega mera? Baki ka panch rupay se ek plate puri-sabzi bhi nehi aati. Subha itna zaldi nikalna padhta, idhar bhi koi dukan nehi milta… roj roj chai-biscuit se kayse de paunga main itni der ka exam? Phir paydal lautke next day ka preparation… kayse ho payega itna kam time me?** **Aate aate hi toh ek ghante se jada lag jayega.** Daya felt really helpless.

Tied on a towel wrapping his belly inside his shirt Daya drank one or two glass full of water as it was his own innovation to suppress hunger and sat down for next paper's preparation.

..

..

..

..

A tanned slim boy stood before a photo frame hanging from wall. He was staring at the garland over the frame… felt someone's presence in the room.

 **Maa, sayad aaj main phir se use dekha…** he told slowly.

His mother looked up…. **Kise beta?**

 **Yaad hain Maa apko, class 10 ka exam ka pahela din ek lamba gora sa ladhka aa ke humse pani manga tha.**

His mother confused: **haan. Toh?**

 **Iss saal bhi humare school ke sath** **Maharaja Shivaji Uchhya Vidyalaya ka seat aaya hain same center me. Tab woh bhi aaya hoga exam dene. Usi school se toh tha.** He sat beside his mother and took some carrot pieces and seeds of pea-pods which his mother was arranging for dinner…. **Aaj exam start hone se pahele main kisi se takraya. Ek pal me mujhe laga sayad yeh wohi ladhka hain.**

His mother stopped her work. **Lamba gora ladhka aur bhi koi ho sakta hain beta. Phir tumhe wohi kiun laga? Aur woh ladhka sayad aab usi school me na bhi ho sakta hain. Kisi dusre jagah admission liya toh?**

 **Aap ko pata hain Maa, woh 10** **th** **ka last exam ke din kaha mere doston se milega. Lekin pata nehi achanak use kya ho gaya… ek dam se harbari me nikal gaya. Uska naam tak puchne ka waqt nehi mila mujhe.** Slim boy ignored his mother's logics.

His mother ruffled his soft silky hairs…. **Mera serious bachha kab se ek anjaan ke liye itna udas hone laga!**

Slim boy embarrassed… **kya Maa, kuch bhi bolte ho! Pahele mila tha ek baar. Main toh bas isi liye bola. Phir se mile agar woh… baat ek bar karna chahiye, hain ki nehi? Ek baar hi-hello toh banta hain.**

His mother smiled only.

Boy finished his handful seeds of pea-pods and got up. **Maa main thori der me aata hoon, Arun ke ghar ho kar. Math's ki book chahiye mujhe.**

 **Kiun beta, parson tumhara Physics ki pariksha hain. Aaj Math ki kitab le ke kya karoge?** His mother enquired.

 **Kal ka din toh hain Maa. Ek pura din Physics ke pahele mujhe mil raha hain kal. Lekin Math se pahele chutti kahan? Aaj raat kuch extra problem solve kar leta hoon.** He picked up his bicycle key from key stand… **cycle bhi ek baar sahi se check kara loon Guddu ke dukan se. Kayse repair kiya kal… awaz aa raha hain break lagane se… faltu ka paysa waste…** And left.

His mother looked at the garland decorated photo frame on her opposite wall and sighed heavily…. **Kash aap rehte aaj humare sath. Humara beta kayse bada ho gaya itna kam waqt me…**

…

…..

….

…

..

.

It was the day of Chemistry exam.

First paper of Chemistry had just finished.

Daya took a deep breath after submitting the answer sheet. **Kayse bhi kar ke bach gaya first paper me. 90% answer kar paya main. God! Aab pata nehi second paper ka question kaysa ayega. Please Bhagwan ji, joh joh chapter main prepare kar ke aaya, usi me se major question dena… please please….**

..

..

..

..

After some time Daya was searching his bag eagerly for something but failed. **Shit! Main toh text book lana hi bhul gaya.** A strange fear covered his mind… **my God! Aab main kahan se organic ka bonding last time ek baar phir se revision karunga? Class 10 se yeh chemical bonding mera picha nehi chor raha. Ek wohi toh chapter hain thora easy, sahi se kar pata toh pura number aata. Lekin aab!** He was in a verge of cry mentally.

Suddenly a serious faced tanned slim boy in the middle row of almost empty class room sat with book and launch box caught his attention. He carefully tried to see the cover of the book and got relaxed finding it was the same writer's text book which was his urgent requirement.

Without thinking further…. He made his way towards the boy with slow steps.

 **Main ise pahele dekha toh tha kahin. Kahan dekha… kahan dekha? Munsi Premchand High School se kisi ko main janta toh nehi. Phir yeh ladhka itna jana-pehchana kayse lag raha mujhse?** A sudden thought came in Daya's mind.

 **Whatever, mujhe yeh book thora waqt ke liye chahiye. Request kar ke dekhta hoon. Agar mil jaye ek baar, baat ban jayega.** **Jaan-pehchan baad me yaad kiya jayega.** Siding all his thoughts, Daya initiated in a humble voice: **excuse me!**

Serious faced slim boy looked up… **yes?**

Covering up all his uneasiness Daya sat down beside him… **wo… mujhe thora waqt ke liye tumhara book mil sakta hain?**

Slim boy knitted his eyebrow.

Daya felt little nervous…. **Nehi, matlab wo… main…. Jaldi jaldi me apna text book lana bhul gaya. Bas ek chapter dekhna hain mujhe, please milega… panch minute ke liye?** There was something in Daya's tone, slim boy's facial expression softened to some extent and he forwarded his book to Daya.

With a bright smile Daya took it and left to his bench uttering a small thank you.

..

..

..

..

 **Maine sayad tumhe dekha pahele…** the earlier slim serious faced boy who spared the text book to Daya, asked him after finishing their exam.

Daya was walking through the corridor when the statement hit his ears. He just stopped and looked back.

Slim boy smiled… **pahechana mujhe?**

Daya looked at his face with a confused expression… suddenly something clicked in his mind…. **tum… tum… wohi ho nah, class 10 exam….**

Slim boy completed…. **Haan, 10** **th** **ka Final exam… Gandhinagar High School me… Maa se mile the tum….**

In reply Daya gave him a warm smile.

 **Uss din tumhara naam bhi puchne ka mauka nehi diye the tum. Achha hua iss baar phir se hum mile…. Kehte hain nah… duniya gol hain…. kab kisse kidhar wapas mulakat ho jata hain, pata nehi chalta. By the way, I am Abhijeet…..** He forwarded his hand for a friendly handshake.

Daya accepted…. **Aur main Daya.**

Both shared a friendly smile with each other.

Someone called Abhijeet from gathering of students.

Abhijeet noticed the time in his wrist-watch. **Daya… hum phir kal milte hain… aab toh hum ek hi class room me exam denge. Pata nehi char exam kayse bit gaya. Maine tumhe dekha hi nehi!**

Daya: **sau student's ka itna bada hall se kayse dekhna mumkin har ek ko? Main bhi tumhe pahele dekha nehi.**

Abhijeet moved forward… **haan, yeh bhi baat hain. Achha hua aaj tum mujhse book manga. Tab se main yaad kar raha hoon, kahin toh dekha tumhe pahele. Ok bye. See you tomorrow.**

Daya gave him a soft nod and he vanished from there.

..

..

..

..

 **Yeh toh wohi… wohi ladhka… iski Maa mujhe pani diye the pine ke liye…. yeh bhi mujhse bahat baar mila exam ke dauran. Iska papa army me hain… haan, aisa hi toh kuch kaha tha lag raha hain… lekin yeh ladhka mujhe aaj tak yaad rakha hain! Main itna bhi kya important hoon!** **Koi mujhe yaad rakh sakta hain!** A silent cyclone was blowing inside Daya's heart.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

 **Daya tum apna launce box le ke aa jao mere bench pe. Sath sath baythe khana khate hue revision kar lete hain last minute…** Abhijeet offered his new companion in the recess period of next day biology exam.

Daya felt highly embarrassed… **na… nehi, tum khana khao. Main aata hoon thori der me.**

Abhijeet: **tum launch karne bahar jaa rahe ho? Time waste hoga toh phir.** He paused. **Oh achha achha, tumhare ghar se launch le ke aaye hain? Thik hain, khana kha ke aa jao…** he smiled.

Daya freeze for a moment. **Ghar? Mere liye launch?** A memory of a near past came in his mind….

 ** _Kaka, please… kuch bhi bana do. Main kuch bhi kha ke chala jaunga._**

 _Kaka:_ _ **bola nah ek baar, nehi milega. Matlab nehi milega. Sunai nehi deta tere ko?**_

 ** _Kaka, pure chay ghante ka exam hain mera. 10 baje ka exam ke liye main har roj aat baje nikal jata hoon. Sir ne mujhe roj bees rupay dene ko kaha. Lekin master jee wo bhi nehi dete hain. Itna dur ka rashta… main bus se nehi jaunga toh waqt pe pahauchunga kayse? Kaka…._** _In requesting tone…._ _ **panch rupay se ek plate pao bhaji bhi nehi milta udhar, chat tak nehi. Main kya khaunga dopahar ko? Subha chai pi ke jata hoon. Dopahar me bhi chai. Pura din ka khana toh mera bach jata kaka. Phir bhi aap nehi dete ho kuch sham ko. Kaka bahat bhukh lagta hain. Please kuch bhi bana do, thorasa hi kuch… please.**_

 _The man who was addressed as Kaka now looked at the speaker with red eyes…_ _ **kya bey, tab se chapar chapar kar raha hain. Kaun hain kaun tu? Bade gharon ka ladhka hain? Kisi Mantri ka aulad hain? Sukar mana, din me ek baar tujhe pura khana milta hain. Jitna milta hain, usi se khush reh… samjha.**_

 _The speaker came into anger…_ _ **yeh galat hain Kaka. Aap aur master jee mere hisse ka dus rupay roj harap rahe ho, upar se mujhe kuch banake de bhi nehi rahe ho ke main kuch kha ke exam dene jaun. Main sir ko bata dunga iske bare me… sir ko wapas aane do.**_

 _Kaka swung a utensil dangerously in air…_ _ **tu shikayat lagayega Raghubendra sir se? Shikayat lagayega mera? Tange tod ke rakh dunga bey. Bacha hua joh teen-char exam hain nah… wo bhi nehi de payega. Sir ko tujhe le kar bahat fakar hain nah… tu unka naam roshan karega… police wala banega…. Saale… pura din kaam karte karte thak jata hoon main itna. Sab ka school me chutti chal raha. Ek tere liye main itni subha subha nasta banaun, maharaj pariksha dene jayenge!**_

 _Junior speaker gave him a deadly glair. Kaka's anger bar raised more._

 ** _Dekh bey Daya, ankhen mat dikha mujhe. Saale anath hain, anath ke tarha reh. Sukar mana, Raghubendra sir ne tujhe sadak se uthake laye the barsho pahele. Yeh jitna bhi badi badi baaten tera muh se aaj nikal raha hain, wo na hote toh ho jata tera sab bolti bandh! Na jane kaunsa paap ka natiza hain tu… kis kalank se bachne ke liye sadak pe chor ke teri amma bhag gayi…. ek anath ladhka… rehne ka ghar mila… ischool me padhne ko mila…. Sahab ko dekho, hum hain unke naukar…. Daya babu barwah kaksha ki pariksha dene jayenge, hum unke aage piche khana le kar bhagenge!_**

 _Daya tried for the last time ignoring all those hurting words as he was well adjusted with these…._ _ **kaka, thora sa nasta, kuch bhi…**_

 _Kaka pushed him hard from the room…_ _ **ja bhag. Kuch nehi milega. Agar nasta karna hain, subha nau baje aa jana. Uske pahele ek dana bhi nehi milega tujhe chai ke alawa.**_

 _Daya in angry rush tone:_ _ **lautne do sir ko. Main sab bata dunga unhe.**_

 _Kaka got hyper…_ _ **dhamki? Dhamki deta hain mujhe tu bey! Ruk, abhi tujhe dekhta hoon.**_ _He called some other work men from window._ _ **Ruk aane de sabko. Tera haddi-pasli aaj ek karke rakh dunga. Tera ek saal toh barbad ho jayega. Phir tu sikayat lagana Raghubendra sir se.**_

 _His harsh violent gesture alarmed Daya's mind… as he well knew the aggressive tough behavior of these supporting hands of their orphanage home in absence of their head…. Raghubendra sir._

 _With slow fearful steps he retreated back from their kitchen section._

 ** _Nehi diya kuch khane ko uss rakshas ne?_** _Someone asked him._

 _Daya sighed:_ _ **nehi.**_

 _Other one:_ _ **toh aab? Kya khayega tu Daya?**_

 _Daya climed on railing of balcony…._ _ **Kaka ne bola, sab ka chutti hain. Is liye nau baje se pahele wo nasta nehi banayega. Lekin main aat baje idhar se na nikal jaunga toh mujhe late ho jayega.**_ _He stopped for a moment._ _ **Kya khaunga phir? Wohi joh roj khata hoon. Chai aur ek biscuit.**_

 _Other one:_ _ **pura din chai-biscuit se kayse chalega tera? Kal raat bhukh se tere pet dard kar raha tha… roj aisa hoga toh tu padhai kayse karega? Tujhe jawab dena hain nah iss rakshason ko? Bare naukri laga ke iss sab ko lath mar ke nikalna hain nah tujhe iss andhere se?**_

 ** _Hum anath hain yaar. Anathon ka bhukh pyas kam lagta hain. Kam kya, hum jaise logo ko bhukh pyas lagta hi nehi._** _Daya moved from there._

..

..

..

..

 **Hey Daya… Dayaaaa….** Abhijeet nudged him… **kahan kho gaye? Niche nehi jana? Launch nehi karna?**

Daya's trance broke. **Nehi… aisi baat nehi… main aata hoon…** he uttered awkwardly and stormed out.

 **Ek anjaan ke liye Abhijeet itna sochta kiun hain? Main khana khaun na khaun, use kya? Ajib ladhka hain. Kuch jada hi interfere karne ki adat hain ise dusro ke mamle me.** **Ghar se bana banaya roti-sabzi joh milta hain, use kya pata bhukh lagne par pani pine ka ehsaas kya hota hain!** Daya thought while having his daily launch… dipping a biscuit into hot smoky tea.

After finishing he sighed. **Aaj bhi laute waqt bhukh lag jayega. Offff… Yeh exam khatam hone se main bach jaunga. Aise adha pet thore hi nind aata raat ko! Aur agar sahi se nind puri na hui kal jaysa hoga. Second paper dete dete so jayega tu Daya. Aur tab…** he gritted his teeth in anger on himself **ho jayega tera sapna ka aisi ki taysi. Sirf isi liye tu science stream chuna 10** **th** **ke baad. Nehi Daya… tu haar nehi maan sakta. Tujhe karna hi hoga.**

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Last day of last exam of science stream arrived.

Abhijeet came at Daya's seat yawning… **hello Daya! Good morning.**

Daya laughed out looking his weird face… **kal raat soye nehi tum? Exam start hone se pahele aisa halat tumhara… so jaoge likhte likhte.**

Abhijeet joined him in laughter session… **aate waqt pura rashta mera yahi halat tha. Mere doston ne bhi thik yahi kaha tumhare tarha. Kal Maa ki tabiyat thora kharab ho gaya…. raat ko soo nehi paya main. Aaj dekho….** He chuckled.

Daya face turned serious…. **Aunty jee aab kayse hain?**

Abhijeet: **aab thik hain Maa. Thora sa bukhar char gaya unhe. Unhe chota sa khoroch bhi aa jaye, mera saans ruk jata hain. Halanki Maa ne mujhe soo jane ko kaha. Lekin main soo nehi paya. Puri raat unke pass baytha raha.** He stopped abruptly noticing Daya's unmindful sad eyes.

 **Daya?** He pushed lightly.

Without giving any more chance to them for further conversation invigilator entry bell rang and Abhijeet backed to his own place.

..

..

..

..

 **Tumhe linguistic se jada lagao hain, phir tum Science kiun chuna twelfth me? You should choose Arts.** Abhijeet quarried.

 **Mera sapna pura karne ke liye science back ground zaroori hain…** Daya replied calmly while moving outside of school along with Abhijeet after finishing their 15 days long burden called board exam!

Abhijeet clearly felt Daya was unwilling to share anything about himself… so he avoid further question.

 **Hmm… thik hain. Aaj tum mere doston se miloge? 10** **th** **ka last day tumhe kuch kaam yaad aa gaya, aur tum chale gaye the.**

Daya raised his eyebrow… **tumhe itna sab yaad hain!**

Abhijeet: **kiun, yaad nehi rakhna chahiye tha?**

Daya embarrassed and tried to divert the topic… **wayse iss baar bhi tumhare papa ayenge? Aaj tumhara exam khatam ho gaya.**

 **Wo nehi ayenge…** Abhijeet simply answered. **Tum ek minute ruko. Main apna cycle le aata hoon.**

..

..

..

..

 **Yeh dekho mera dost Arun, Daya. Aur Arun yeh Daya hain. Shivaji school se. Isi se main mila tha 10** **th** **ke waqt bhi…** **tujhe kaha tha…** Abhijeet introduced his pal Arun with Daya.

 **Wayse Arun ke siwa aur koi humara group se Science me aaya nehi. Kuch dusre school me shift ho gaye. Baki Commerce aur Arts me chale gaye.** Abhijeet announced.

Arun supported him proudly… **lekin group humara wohi ke wohi reh gaya. Chahe jis school me ho yah phir stream… dosti humara pakka hain.**

Suddenly a strange urge Daya felt in his heart… **kash mera bhi koi dost hota!**

A lavish car stopped before them…. Arun bid them a quick good bye and entered with…. **Abhi, kal aa jana mere ghar aunty ke nikal ne ke baad. Jam ke masti karenge pura din.**

Abhijeet grinned… **yeh bhi bolne ki baat hain yaar? Mujhe aise bhi aana tha… aunty ki hathon ka Puran Poli** (a type of Maharashtrian snack) he made a yummy face… **chal kal milte hain yaar. Bye.**

Daya was staring the two friends with dreamy amazing eyes.

Abhijeet turned at him… **tum kayse jaoge? Lene ayega ghar se?**

 **Nehi nehi main bus se jaunga…** Daya replied hurriedly.

A group of students from Maharaja Shivaji Uchhya Vidyalaya passed them giving a hard push to Daya… **ek aur bakra pakadh liya saale ne. Sunayega apna ram kahani aab… bhikhari!**

Daya's breath stopped for a moment sensing may be Abhijeet noticed all. But felt relief immediately as Abhijeet was busy with his cycle and didn't heard anything seriously.

He tried to be normal though his heart was paining listened those rough words from his classmates…. **Wayse aunty jee job karten hain?**

Abhijeet while dusting casually his cycle seat: **hmm.**

 **Main tumhare bus aane tak ruk jaun? Tumhe company mil jayega. Aur aab toh tum mere dost jayse hi ho gaye…** Abhijeet asked him innocently plastered a sweet smile on his lips.

 **Phir se dusro ke mamlo me tang adhana! Yeh Abhijeet bahat chipku type ka hain toh! Aab main kayse bus me charhu? Paysa kahan jeb me?** Daya was thinking how to avoid Abhijeet's proposal.

 **Aunty jee! Aunty jee ki tabiyat thik nehi hain. Tum kiun time waste karoge phir? Mera bus aane me waqt hain. Tum jao, aunty jee ko tumhara zaroorat hain.** Daya framed his statement very confidently.

Abhijeet surprised… **lekin Maa toh office gayi hain!**

 **Nehi… phir bhi tumhe jana chahiye.** Abhijeet looked at his new companion suspiciously. Noticing that Daya… **haan. Matlab, agar unki tabiyat phir se kharab ho jaye, agar wo zaldi wapas aa jaye ghar… tumhe jana chahiye.**

Abhijeet felt irritated. **Ajib ladhka hain! Pakka kuch gadbad hain. Mujhse chutkara pane ke liye natak kar raha hain. Mujhe kya, raho bhae, mujhe tumhara zindegi me koi interest nehi.** While thinking in mind he shrugged… **ok. I am leaving. Best of luck for your result Daya.** **Bye.** He pressed the paddle of his bicycle.

 **Hush! Jaan chuta! Gaya. Warna na jane kitna jhut kehna padhta!** Daya also started walking slowly towards his destination with his regular low growling feeling from his almost empty tummy.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet stopped his cycle at a distance from bus stand and looked back…. Found Daya started walking at a direction.

 **Kuch toh baat hain iss ladhke ka. Dekh ke lagta toh nehi jhut bolna iska adat hain. Phir mujhe avoid karne ke liya itna kuch kaha kiun yeh? Walking distance pe jana hain, kam az kam wohi kehta, main uske piche uska ghar tak jata kya! Ajib hain! Aur uska school ka wo ladhko ka gang… kiun kaha use aisa? Kisi ka hasiyat kam ho hi sakta hain, lekin aise kisi ko bhikhari thore hi kehta! Maa sahi kehti hain… chahra dekh ke kisi ko samajhna mushkil hain… na jane kiun itna sehmi rehta hain yeh….**

* * *

 **A/N:** Many of you readers may not relate your own experience with above…. Those 6 hours, 2 papers a day covering both class 11 and 12 syllabi….. Class 12 board exam pattern was an old system obsolete nearly a decade ago. So, it's not an imaginary… not my brain child. Hope you all understand and feel sympathetic for the victims of this tough stressful system :P

..

..

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest:** opss! Was it so much good! Masterpiece! I'm blushing :P

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** itna anshu na bahao behena… it's just a piece of real life. Life is not only bed of roses. The situation I'm showing here also runs parallely in our society. There are so many faces surrounding us… who have a bitter dreaded background. My little effort to bring their struggle into light…. With full respect….

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** thank you :)

 **masooma:** thnx :)

 **lightmoondelight:** thank you beta. It's actually real to some extent… that's why it seemed like that to you :P zaldi nehi hoga…. milaungi toh zaroor. But you have to wait ;)

 **Guest06:** thnx :)

 **bidya:** was it so much emotional? Ok…. Thank you :)

 **Dips:** my work works! Yah… that's the exact message I wanna convey in my last updt. Thank you dear :) A person in Daya's situation never ever takes the matter easily when someone cares for him/her. They are actually very sensitive by nature…. And their self-respect is much more powerful than an ordinary guy…. It's a research result :) thank you once again :)

 **salmazhv:** thank you beta :) when will you come with your Duo stuff? I'm waiting :)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** so you are enjoying darl? Hmm… I knew ;) love yaa

 **asfa:** thnks

 **23Diya:** you only know, how/why u skipped it :P ;) haan bhae akhir hain wo Abhijeet sir. Yaaddast tez hona toh banta hain ;) Oi jonnoi boro ra atku besi gyani tomar theke, bujhecho :P…. exam r system ta ja chaper…! BTW, thank you dear :D

 **bossnbear:** jao dear, ji lo apni zindegi usi purane dino me… usi exam ke tension me ;) hahhh hahaha… kidding dear :D thank you :)

 **DA95:** thnk you dear for your shocking fb ;)

 **Guest:** aain! Scratching my head…. If I'm not so wrong… this fb comes from A. … r you beta? Thank you BTW :)

 **luv duo nd purvi:** hmm… zaldi mila doon phir se Duo ko? Nehi… it will take a l'll time dear ;)

 **DISHA:** oho! My new reviewer… wo bhi Bengali :) thank you for your appreciation. Stay tuned

 **hina:** thnx

 **krittika:** hmm di. Tomar r amar little secret ta thak, ki balo? BTW, ami age kono din karor sathe oi kothagulo share korar kotha bhabhiii ni. May be you can understand… it's really embarrassing sometimes seeing the opposite person's over-shocking reaction :( Mone hoy ami darun kichu akta gunah kore asechi :O Baad dao. Ai updt ta dekho r kemon laglo janio plz :)

 **D:** ok… sorry granted :P thank you dear :)

 **Guest:** thank you jee. Itni tariff! :D

 **laiba ejaz:** hain! Main khush nehi hoon, yeh kisne kahan apko! Main dukhi aatma kab se ban gayi! Aain! Mujhe hi pata nehi :P hahaha haaahhhh…. ;) lekin ek baat samajh me aayi nehi. Aap sorry kis liye kaha? :O

 **Dr. Bonu:** you did nothing! Aare, you requested nah? Otherwise my head office never supplies me a Daya centric Duo plot :) Behena ne order joh di thi… I had to fulfill it nah? :) Ete amake hard work korte hochhe na darling :P Onek ghotona i real ar baki ta story r jonno aktu modify kore nichhi :P Achha thank you very much atto pochondo korar jonno ai lekha ta :) Duo ke taratari clz anbo na… real lagbe na tahole puro bapar ta. R Abhijeet r reaction tao tai aktu pore janbi Daya r reality janar por. Thik ache, ami head office r kache tor requirement r list pathie dichhi. Anything else? Any further order or suggestion mam? ;)

 **GD:** hawww Parrot also went to ischool! :P hahaaahhh thank you jee :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **3 MonthS LateR…**

A middle aged man called a departing teenager. **Daya!**

The gentleman forwarded something with smiling face…. **Daya, tumhara fee.**

Daya felt too much light instantly. Without looking properly he took the currency notes. Pushed it inside trouser pocket he rushed outside.

A strange feeling shook him certainly. Daya clutched his pocket tightly and with fast steps reached his destination.

Somebody might be call him from behind or told him anything but he neglected all and went straight to his own room, shut the door quickly and sat on floor with a thud.

Slowly and delicately he took out the currency notes from his pocket…. looking here and there even in that closed room he glanced at his sweaty hand briefly.

He was holding two notes…. A hundred rupee and a fifty rupee paper currency. Looking for some time blankly he silently got up and stood in front of window.

While caressing with great love and concern the small paper pieces called rupee notes Daya looked upward. **Bhagwan! Aaj main bhikhari nehi hoon.** He gestured as if he was showing those to an invisible figure… **dekho meri zindegi ki paheli kamai.** **Tuition ka fee mila aaj mujhe. Mere pass paysa hain aaj.** **Yeh dekho. Aab toh sayad koi mujhe bhikhari nehi kahega, hain na Bhagwan?** A drop of tear rolled down from his eye.

..

..

..

..

 **Hey Raj! Tujhe ek khas maze ki baat batana hi bhul gaya main…** someone from a gathering told.

Raj frowned: **phir se koi nayi ladhki pata li kya tu?** And laughed.

Earlier speaker chuckled… **humare school me wo bhikhari tha, yaad hain?**

Now each and every body of the gathering looked one another's face and gradually a teasing smile came on their lips… **wo bhikhari!**

 **Use kal meri bahen CCD se nikalte hue dekha… pata hain?**

Everybody shocked. **Hain! Wo phuti kauri ke bhikhari aur CCD!**

Someone shouted… **tu jhut bol raha yaar. CCD me ek normal cup coffee hi sau rupay ka aata hain. Uske pass kahan se paysa ayega itna? Kabhi tiffin box dekha uske bag me… tiffin box toh dur ki baat, phata hua bag hi toh leke aata tha.**

Gathering started giggling with his comments.

 **Sayad koi cleaner chahiye hoga udhar. Is liye baat karne gaya hoga… warna waiter banne ka haysiyat bhi use hain kahan!** A stylish well-dressed college goer announced and again a fit of laughter broke into.

..

..

..

..

 **Kya baat hain Abhi, kab se unn logo ke taraf hi dekh raha tu… yaar zaldi kar. Do butter toast finish karne me tujhe do saal lag raha hain.**

Abhi knitted his eyebrows… **maine iss group ko kuch hi din pahele dekha yaar Arun. Hum 12** **th** **ka exam dene gaye the… yeh Shivaji school ke ladhke log…**

Now Arun also followed his friend's gaze… **achha! Dekha hoga tu. Lekin aab kiun itni der se unn logo ko ghur raha hain? Yaar kha tu fatafat… late ho jayenge hum class me.**

But Abhi didn't take his bite which irritated Arun more. He forcefully grabbed his friend's hand… **dekh Abhijeet, tujhe main sirf panch minute deta hoon aur. Nasta finish karna hain toh kar. Warna hath me le kar niklega tu mere sath class ke liye. College me aaye hum ek hi mahina hua hain… abhi se class bunk karne ka koi irada nehi mera.**

But his pal gave no attention on his lectures.

Arun shook Abhijeet's shirt sleeve… **unn lafangon ko dekh ke tera kya aa jayega? Dekh ke hi pata chal raha, padhai se jada show off me inhe interest hain. Time pass karne aata hain college. Aur kise bhikhari-whikhari bhi keh raha hain. Pata nehi, kiska mazak udha raha hoga?**

Abhijeet concentrated in his food plate… **sayad main samajh raha hoon, yeh log kiske bare me baat kar raha hain.**

Arun puzzled… **haaiin!**

Abhijeet smiled seeing his friend's open mouth. **Haaiin nehi. Kuch nehi. Chal chal. Aab late nehi ho raha tu class ke liye? Chal, baythne ka jagah bhi nehi milega sahi se.**

He pulled Arun somehow gulping his toast hurriedly. **I am sure, yeh log Daya ke bare me hi baat kar raha hain. Yahi log use uss din bhi bhikhari kaha tha. Kuch toh baat hain uss ladhke ka. Kya pata…** Abhijeet sighed and moved out along with his pal while thinking all in his mind.

..

..

..

..

 **1 YeaR LateR…**

Daya paused for a moment at the staircase of Ajeet Bakery; a famous bakery chain running all over the Maharashtra… his heart was dancing with the thought of enjoying something tasty after how long, even he had no idea…. siding so many thoughts he stepped forward tightly gripping some currency notes inside his pocket.

 **Dersho rupay… books aur practical ka saman kharid ke abhi bhi pachas rupay bach gaya is mahine. Teen-char din aur hain mehina khatam hone me. Thora kuch kha lunga, jada waste nehi ho jayega sayad. Baki inn dino chai pi ke rahe lunga.** He didn't realize when he had already entered inside the confectionary shop sinking in his own world.

Looking at the show-case Daya felt an immense happiness inside him. Different colorful pastries with different garnishing… so many types of sweets… snacks… chocolates and many more mouthwatering foods attracted him like magnets.

He got puzzled… **kya khaun? Meetha khaun ki namkeen? Yah phir pastry hi kharidun ek?**

He again felt the money from outside of pocket and started strolling gazing the price lists.

Lastly the most low priced pastry…. A pineapple pastry rupee's 40 he selected.

While thinking a bit long finally he was going to order… glass door of showroom opened and some 4/5 teenagers nearly his same age entered.

A pillar was creating obstacle for him to look their faces from where he was, listen a voice… **dekh Abhi, tu kuch nehi kahega. Aunty hum sab ka favorite hain. Hum mil ke unke birthday manayenge. Tu bas unki favorite flavor bata… hum share karke aaj pay karenge. Tu jada baten mat kar.**

Someone supported the earlier voice… **haan haan Suresh, hum sab tere sath hain.**

Might be the person named Abhi tried to oppose feebly… **nehi doston, aisa… aisa karne ka bahat zaroorat hain kya?**

Daya shocked…. **baap re, ek dost ki maa ki birthday manane sab ne mil kar cake kharidega! Bada dilwala hain iss Abhi ka dost. Aur nasib wala hain Abhi!**

His trail of thoughts interrupted with an angry tone…. **aunty humara. Tu bas bata joh puch raha hoon. Hume humara kaam karne de.**

Then the voice ordered to staff… **bhai saab, ek do pound ka achha sa cake dikhaiye. Humare aunty ke liye. Ekdam first class hona chahiye. Birthday hain unki…**

While jerking his head Daya lastly ordered his required.

Service boy asked him if he wanted to have it there or it was to be parceled.

Someone shoved Daya at that very moment in the crowd of customers.

With an irritation he turned at the person who pushed him hard a minute ago…. But stunned to see the face.

Opposite person also surprised…. **Tum! Tum Daya?**

Forgetting all earlier irritation Daya's face glowed up like anything. He raised his eyebrow… **tum… tum Abhijeet ho nah?**

Abhijeet grinned… **ek hi sahar me rehte hum. Dekho ek saal baad phir se mulakat ho gaya. Kayse ho? Kaunsa stream me ho? Kis college me?**

Someone tapped Abhijeet from behind… **use kuch bolne bhi de. Tab se barbar kar raha!** & forwarded hand to Daya… **pahechanoge nehi sayad. Ek hi baar hum mile. Main Arun. Wayse tum bhi mujhe yaad nehi the. Kabhi kabhi Abhi ko purani yaadon yaad karne ka dauhra padhta hain… isi liye tumhara naam suna toh yaad aaya.**

Daya also shook his hand with Arun.

Arun: **aur batao?**

Daya smiled… **main M. K. Gandhi college me hoon… Science hain mera. Tum dono?**

Arun nodded: **obviously Science.** He pointed Abhijeet… **yeh Mr. Mathematician…. Aur mujhe Physics se thora zada lagao hain.**

Someone called Arun: **yaar tum dono kahan rahe gaye? Design kya banaye cake me bol toh sahi….**

Arun nudged Abhijeet… **tu baat kar yaar, main cake ka finishing dekh leta hoon.**

Daya smiled warmly…. **Aunty jee ki janamdin hain? Unhe meri taraf se namaste kehna.**

 **Haan kal hain. Dekho toh mere pagal doston ko. Iss saal cake, gift aur bhi na jane kya kya karne me jute hain sab.** **Wo Maa ko iss bakery ka cake-pastries bahat pasand hain. Pahele jab bhi Papa lautte the… hum idhar se kuch na kuch har din le jate the.** Abhijeet smiled shyly. **By the way, tum akele aaye yah kisi ke sath?**

Service boy interrupted them… **sir, will you have it now or it is to be parceled?**

 **Papa pahele jab lautte the matlab! Aab kahan gaye! Kuch hua hain kya? Kya pata? Puchun… nehi rehne deta hoon. Jada jaan-pahechan hain nehi. Bura maan jayega sayad.** Daya looked at Abhijeet from corner of his eyes… and ordered his pastry for parcel.

Abhijeet: **kha rahe ho kuch?**

Daya smiled awkwardly… **na… nehi…. le jana hain.**

 **Offff…. yeh ladhka waysa hi khishka hua rahe gaya. Dusro ke mamle me ise tang adhana bahat aata hain. Main khaun, le jaun… tujhe kya!** While gritting his teeth Daya moved to cash counter and pulled out four ten rupee notes slightly hiding Abhijeet.

In the meantime Abhijeet pick a quick glace to their order and joined Daya…. **ho gaya? Le liye tum?**

Daya gestured yes.

Abhijeet: **phir kab kahan hum mil jayenge kya pata? Aaj tumse mil kar sach me bahat achha laga.**

Daya smiled sweetly and went bid him a warm good bye.

..

..

..

..

The first thing Daya did after exiting from bakery shop checked his trouser pocket and a single note touched his fingers. **Dus rupay. Aab baki ka char din dus rupay se chalana padhega.** He calculated mentally. **Kal Saturday. College jana hain. Matlab kal pura din me ek baar chai pina padhega. Gaya teen rupay. Bacha saat. Parso Sunday. No kharcha. Sombaar aur Mangalbaar… aur teen teen rupay…** his heart relaxed. **At least college ke teen dino ek cup chai ho jayega. Subha ka biscuit sath me rakh lunga phir. Aab toh roj khana kha kar hi college aata hoon. Jada bhukh nehi lagega. Phir bhi ek rupay bhacha lunga.**

He started moving towards a nearby park with the pastry box in his hand. **Uss ek rupay se ek candy aa jayega.** Mentally he patted his own shoulder… **wah Daya! Iss mahina bhi tu ne sahi se kharcha chala liya. Wah!** As after a certain time…. After passing out class 12, their orphanage home administration only carry any member's college fees…. Other expenses like tuition fees or books or any other necessaries…. they themselves have to arrange as per rule.

He chose the furthest bench inside the park…. Though it was mid-noon time and the area was apparently empty due to late-monsoon sudden heated weather. As soon he opened up the box…. A memory flashed in his mind….

 _A ten years old chubby fair boy with tear-stained wet red cheeks, big eyes, torn jersey, pale faced, half-pant worn bare feet…. stood at a corner of a dark bush covered area… literally shivering in fear and cold weather._

 _Someone shouted for him from a good distance…._ _ **Saale, aur khana hain tere ko? Halua hain kya? Samajhta kya khud ko tu? Kahan ka paap hain, kya pata! Muh uthake chala aaya… bahat achha laga, aur ek khana hain.**_

 _The fair little boy was looking confusingly holding a great pain in his eyes._

 _Earlier speaker this time addressed another…_ _ **subha joh NGO wale aaye tha idhar, sidha unn logo ko jaa ke bola yeh bandar ladhka, uncle pachty bahat achha hain. Mujhe bhukh laga hain. Kal raat se kuch nehi khaya main. Aur ek doge?**_ _He mimicked the kid._

 _The listener asked shockingly…_ _ **phir?**_

 ** _Aur kya? Raghubendra sir ke samne humara poll nehi khul jata? Kayse bhi kar ke manage kiya… iska pet kharab tha. Iss liye kal raat khana nehi kha paya…. Yeh sab bolke._** _Earlier speaker said teasingly._

 ** _Pastry khana hain nah tujhe? Humara poll kholne ka matlab kiya tha nah tu? Aab puri raat uss andhere me khara rahe… iss thand me. Akkal thikane aa jayega. Saale anath… do dana mil raha hain do waqt kahne ko… aur ise dekho, khai jaisa pet… bhukh kabhi khatam hi nehi hota… chala bada pastry khane! Huhhh!_** _He noticed the kid's shadow in darkness…_ _ **oye, bhagne ka udhar se koshish bhi karna mat. Tange todhke rakh dunga saale.**_

 _They departed left him in pull of fear…_ _ **iss Daya ke bachhe kuch jada hi phadhphadhata hain. Iska kal ka khana bandh kar dete hain. Raghubendra sir annual function ke taiyari me busy hain. Kuch dino tak idhar ayenge nehi. Tab tak ise maza chakhate hain. Sab bolti chutkion me bandh ho jayega.**_

 ** _Aur nehi toh kya? Aare utna tasty pastries… hum kya dekhne ke liye idhar hain? Bhae hume bhi toh khane ka man karta, nehi…_** _the loud evil laughing voice gradually diminished._

 _Daya started looking here and there with great fear… so many weird noises of unknown creatures was coming from surroundings… something suddenly pocked into his bare toe causing a high pain and oozing out blood… he started weeping badly._

 _He wasn't understood why the workers of their orphanage home punish him like this!_

 ** _Maine toh sirf ek aur pachty manga tha uncle se… Maine kya galati kiya… mujhe toh bhukh laga tha bahat…._** _he was blabbering and sobbing continuously._

 _After a good long time the dark cold night darken more and weather became chillier… Daya felt all his muscles turned numb._

 _He pulled the sleeves of his torn jersey more upward in fruitless try to cover his arms… and crouched more to make safe his legs from icy wind…._

 ** _Main jab bada ho jaunga… bahat bada… jab main bahar jaunga iss home se… paysa kamaunga bahat sara… main har roj ek pachty khaunga. Apne payso se. Nehi, sirf pachty nehi, har roj ek chocolate bhi khaunga…_** _He was dreaming about his upcoming foodie future looking at dense dark sky lied on dirty weedy floor._

..

..

..

..

A sudden drop of water over his open palm brought Daya to present. He wiped off his wet eye lashes…. Smiling ruefully took out a small piece of that pineapple pastry with the help of small plastic spoon… and placed it in his mouth… an uncontrollable pain clogged his throat immediately.

Daya closed his eyes tightly to suppress his over-whelmed emotional outburst and started chewing the soft fluffy cream mixed cake.

 **Pure nau saal baad phir se pastry khane ka nasib hua Bhagwan!** He smiled in his own mind with teary eyes.

 **Jab main naukri karunga… jab mere pass bahaaaat paysa hoga tab har din main yeh khaunga…. Aur bhi kitna sara khana khaunga…. Achha wala….** Daya licked the last trace of pineapple flavored cream from the paper box with a contained smile in his face.

..

..

..

..

A pair of deep intense brown expressive eyes was watching the pure scene without blinking of eyes…. **Daya! Aise idhar baythke ek pastry…. Kayse kha raha hain! Jaise zindegi me paheli baar use yeh khane ko mila! Itna sakoon se!**

That stunning gaze distracted feeling a slap on head…. **Kya tab se khara khara dekh raha hain Abhi? Chal bhi. Tujhe aaj ka pura din park me hi bitana kya? Chal aab, cake itni der me finally ban gaya hoga, hume aur bhi kaam hain…. gift shop bhi jana hain….. chaaaal….**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest:** may I expect some more words from your side? Only nice! If a l'll bit more words come, it'll be helpful for me figure out my reader's expectation. Thank you

 **salja:** ahan! Two reviews :) thank you my friend. It's really satisfactory for me that you are enjoying this story  & this much :D TC

 **masooma:** thank u

 **:** aare! Exam ke just pichle din yeh dost mera kahan se prakat ho gayi! Hey, really sweet surprising presence of yours :) best of luck once again dear

 **Krittika:** loh bolo! Bhala rulane ke liye bhi koi thank you kehta hain! I thought to finish it in previous chapter only. Then got time as IF's wala will come in March. Chalo, thora aur elaborate kiya jaye :)

 **DA95:** wo humare Abhijeet sir hain, nehi? Toh investigative skill bachpan se hi practice me rakhna unka banta hain :P hahaha :D thank you jee

 **Dr. Bonu:** such a looooong fb! Really dancing in joy. Ai re, tui abar kannakati korchis keno? Ki bapar bolto… sobai bolche ai story tar update pore feeling like cry :( Aain! Ami r kono din ai sob likhbo na… dhur… ak story te sobai ke kadie dilam…. Thik na :( achha thik ache… kichu boli ni. Na hole tui abar PM e boka dibi :P Opss! Ato boro best of luck! Achha :D dekha jak, lastly ki daray eta. Thank you sweet heart with an ear to ear grin :D TC. Love yaa

 **salmazhv:** oh no! Kharab ho gaya toh data sara rahega kya? Warna problem ho jayegi toh phir. Aap aage se back-up rakhna bich bich me, at least once in a month. For this, external hard disk is the best… huge memory… safe storage… small in size :) I am looking for your creation beta. Hain! Zada achha ban gaya updt? Loss of words! Thik hain, aage se ghatiya sa chapter likhungi, pakka. Tab toh kuch bologe :P Hey, kidding dear. Thank you :)

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** woh toh secret hain beta. ;) wait nd watch :)

 **luv duo nd purvi:** jee thank you :)

 **laiba ejaz:** ohh achha achha… haan isi liye I didn't get why you told me sry :P hehe nehi jee, kam review jada review wala tanao starting me hota tha. Haan yeh sach hain, jhut nehi kahungi :) lekin aab toh used to ban gayi hoon. Everything is ok now :) Thank you aur aap yeh baat baat pe sry bolne ka adat aab choro. Aap naye reviewer ho kya, kuch bhi bologe sath me ek sry free! Aab toh hum dost hain yaar, nehi? Toh phir? :) Now confusion clear time. In 2nd chapter, Daya, Abhijeet ki Maa ki bimari ka bahana bana ke use bus stand se jane pe mazboor kiya tha ta ki Abhijeet ko yeh na pata chale uske pass have no money aur wo bus me chad nehi payega. Abhijeet also clearly felt Daya did some acting use udhar se hatane ke liye and he went in irritated mood. He stopped after covering a short distance and looked back, found Daya was going to some direction by walking. He thought may be Daya stayed at any walking distance and jayse ki Abhijeet ko kuch na pata chale, Daya use jhut kaha. I hope now you get all your answer. Regular reviewers kaun kab review kar rahe hain aur kaun kisi updt pe nehi ki, mujhe yaad rehta hain jee. Aab main kya karun, aap sab ko request toh karti hoon… phir bhi koi skip karne ka sochte hain… I can't do anything nah :) it's ok. Jab waqt milega, review karna. Thank you :) TC

 **D:** phir se ek aur ro rahe hain meri wajah se :( GOD! Aage se kabhi main senti story nehi likhungi jee… pakka :( BTW, Thank you :D

 **Dips:** zindegi ki pahela earnings ki baat kuch aur hota hain jee :) I have trying to portray that with my small stock of words :P yah… you have guessed right. They will surely share a precious bonding in future. Thank you :)

 **lightmoondelight:** yah… you have to wait more ;) thank you beta… Boss ki ashirbaad humesha tumhare sath hain :P

 **Guest:** is it? Thank you :)

 **DnAfan:** hi dear… I am so happy getting you back here. Yours sweet presentation was mind-blowing :D Thank you for loving these chapters this much :) I want ur fb in this updt also. Gayab mat ho jana phir se ;)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** is it darl? haha haa… sirf Abhijeet ka hi memory? Daya bhi toh use yaad kar li jhat se ;) thank you a big. TC. Love yaa

 **DISHA:** mmm…. ok. Ami bolchi Abhijeet sir ke taratari Daya sir r bondhu hoye jete ;) Thank you for your fb :)

 **abhijeeteye:** its ok dear. Akhon toh review korle :) Na na… ami toh dekhai ni kothao aki college e Duo pore. Tahole r Abhijeet Daya ke jigges korbe keno kon college e pore! Haan dujonei Science r student. Kintu same college na. R about Daya, dear…. akta single, more specifically choto boyose orphan hoe jaoa akta chele ba meye r phycology khub critical hoy actually. Era normal general public r moto kono bapar ei react kore na. Kokhono khub excited hoye jibon ta enjoy krte chai… kokhono akta unknown fear eder traumatic kore dey. Ai jnis ta amar banano na…. it's a research result. Haan, ami jerokom dekhechi, bujhechi… sei rokom likhechi. Hote pare sobai akrokom rokom hoy na. R Abhijeet toh mature hobei. After all he is Abhijeet nah ;) Thank you :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **2 YeaRs LateR…**

 **Dil mat chota karo beta, iss saal nehi hua hain toh kya, agle saal phir se tum koshish karna. I believe in you Daya… tum zaroor kar paoge.** A gentleman patted Daya's arm lovingly who stood down head with a pale face. Fresh tears threatening to roll down from his cheeks…. But he forcefully was trying to hold them in his small eye cage.

The gentleman shook him lightly…. **Daya!**

Might be he can understand Daya's mental status. So got up from his seat and pulled his dear son in a side embrace…. **Mera bachha toh fighter hain, nehi?** He softly initiated.

Daya did not react.

 **Achha aisa kya ho gaya mere Daya ko joh aaj usne apna Raghubendra sir se bhi share nehi karega?**

 **Aab mera kya hoga sir?** Daya asked in soggy tone.

Raghubendra sir separated him. **Kiun?** Automatically his eyebrows rose.

 **Mera toh aab college bhi khatam ho gaya sir. Aab main idhar….** He shivered…. **Aab toh main aur idhar rahe nehi paunga. Aab main kahan jaunga sir?**

Raghubendra sir smiled affectionately on his innocence…. **Haan yeh toh baat hain. Matlab mere bachhe ka yeh dukh nehi ke usne iss saal select nehi ho paya…. Dar raha hain iss liye aab kahan jayega soch ke!**

Daya embarrassed too much. **Ne… nehi sir…** he still was looking downwards.

Raghubendra sir: **phir?**

 **Agar agle saal bhi main select na ho paun toh? Sir, mera sapna….** Daya sounded very helpless.

In reply Raghubendra sir gave him a tough look. **Itne saalon se jis bachhe ko main apne inhi hathon se bada karte aaya hoon Daya… mera wo beta lachar nehi hain. Yeh baat apne dimag me achhe se bitha lo pahele. Aur ek baat, tum apna kabiliyat jaan hi nehi paye ho aab tak. Tum apne weakness ke liye disqualified nehi hue ho beta. Tum selection process me hissa le hi nehi paye, isi liye aaj tum idhar khara ho mere samne. Samjhe? Zaroori nehi agle saal bhi tumhe selection se pahele Malaria ho jaye aur tum itna weak ho jao ke sahi se khara bhi na ho paon. Ayinda se kabhi apne aap ko underestimate nehi karna Daya.**

Daya was staring at his sir with lots of hopes.

His sir understood his unuttered question. **Main trusty se already baat kar chuka hoon. Tum mehnat karoge aur idhar hi rahoge. Tumhe koi nehi nikalega ihan se.**

 **Achha Daya, college ke waqt tum joh ek tuition karte the, uska kya hua?** He asked.

 **Wo… woh log sir dusre jagah shift ho gaye aur aab unka bachha school ka hi kisi teacher se tuition leta hain…** Daya muttered.

 **Hmmm…** Raghubendra sir thought something. **Thik hain. Tum ek kaam karo, tumhe drawing achha aata hain. Tum senior bhi ho. Tum humare home ke bachho ko aab se drawing shikhaoge. Sath sath class 10 aur 12** **th** **class ke bachho ko linguistic ka coaching bhi doge. Iske badle management tumhe idhar rehne ka permission deta hain. Thik hain aab?** His mentor eyed him questioningly.

Daya's face glowed up in relaxation. **Sure sir.** He grinned.

 **Mujhe yakeen hain tum apna kaam bahat achhe se kar loge. Lekin beta ek baat bhul mat jana kabhi. Tumhara future iss Mamta Foundation me free service de ke social work karna nehi hain. Tumhara future hain bahar….** He looked from the open window. **Udhar…** pointing out the bright sunny vast clear sky. **Udhar pahauchna hain tumhe Daya. Bahat bada… bahat khas. Jahan tum Mamta Foundation se aaye ho yeh identity nehi hoga tumhara. Tum desh ka sipahi ho… bahadur ek police wala ho, Daya sir ho…. yeh identity hona chahiye tumhara. Tumhe iss chote se jagah me rukna nehi. Ek saal kharab ho gaya, chalo thik hain. Tumhara tabiyat sahi nehi tha. Lekin iss pure saal tum apne aap ko aise tyar karoge, tumhe koi mat na de sake next year selection me. Thik?** Raghubendra sir patted his back.

 **Aur haan… tumhara joh necessary chizen chahiye hoga… toothpaste, soap wagayra… tumhe bahat hi minimum ek amount milega uske liye har mahine. Baki tum joh free service doge ihan ke bachho ke liye… tumhara khana-pina-rahena sab ho jayega. Ok?**

Daya nodded obediently.

..

..

..

..

 **Ek saal ka intezaam ho gaya. Warna pata nehi main kahan jata itne bade sahar me, kya karta?** A relax shade passed Daya's fair yet pale face.

 **Ek saal aur… main apna sapna pura kar ke hi rahunga. Joh bharosha sir ne mujh par kiye hain… mujhe unka maan rakhna hi hain.** Daya tighten his jaw in determination and started packing his belongings to shift to the front side teacher's quarter as from then he was the drawing and linguistic trainer of Mamta Foundation, an orphanage home upto college level for boys and girls.

..

..

..

..

 **1 YeaR LateR…**

 **Yaar tujhe aaj hi so jana tha? Aaj kitna maze ka din hain.** Someone was complaining.

A young whitish boy rushed inside…. **Hey Abhijeet, chal na… koshish toh kar. Yaar aaj junior cadres ka intro hain. Hum kitna kuch soch ke rakhe inn logo ke liye. Tu nehi rahega… maza nehi ayega.**

Abhijeet slowly peeped out from blanket. **Juniors ke intro ke liye main iss halat me jaun? Yaar udhar jana bahat dur ki baat… main itna sa bhi pillow se sir utha raha hoon toh chakkar aa raha hain.** He told all very feebly.

 **Tch!** someone sat beside him… **tu nehi rahega Abhijeet. Hume achha nehi lag raha. Yaar yeh thore hi koi formalities hain? Yeh toh ek fun game hain. Har saal senior cadres juniors ka intro lete hain. Yeh sab hum bhi toh face kiya last year. Masti chor, isse jaan-pahechan bhi ho jata hain. Aur tu hi nehi aab rahe payega… kayse hoga bol?**

 **Hum Shekhawat sir se request karen aaj ka program postpone karne ke liye?** Whitish boy yelled.

 **Pagal ho tum log? Ek toh itna muskil se permission diye hain. Woh bhi sirf do ghante ka.** Abhijeet told in muffled voice. **Yaar, please don't waste your time. Main nehi jaa paa raha hoon toh kya? Tum log toh honge. Jao nah…** He managed to say while coughing hardly.

Someone rubbed his head softly…. **Bukhar bhi yeh kamwaqt…. Tujhe aaj hi sula diya! Tu raheta toh enjoyment bahat jada hota.**

Abhijeet tried to smile. Again a fit of heavy cough attacked him.

Whitish boy looked at watch. **Chalo yaar phir. Abhijeet tu aram kar.** He unwantedly got up from Abhijeet's side. **Dawai li hain… aab thora rest kar tu. Subha tak dekhna bukhar utar jayega tera.**

Abhijeet nodded tiredly.

All the present senior trainee cadres surrounding their group mate Abhijeet's cot, of Mumbai Police, bid him bye and moved outside instructed him to take rest wishing for his quick recovery from fever…. For arranging the welcome party for their junior team… just entered the police training center, Mumbai, last day.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was feeling very much thirsty. He slowly opened his eyes… fluttered his eyelids to clear his vision and noticed the empty hall as all other members of his group were in welcome party organized for their junior mates.

He searched for jug on his bed side table lying on cot but failed. Lastly with lots of efforts he somehow pulled his upper body and a sharp pain in his head jerked him badly. **Maa!** He cried out.

While panting heavily he managed to pour a little water in glass and attached it with his dry trembling lips.

 **Ahhh!** A painful voice came from his throat and he again slumped down on bed grabbing his head. Abhijeet was literally in senseless condition due to high fever and immense headache… suddenly a melodious sound hit his eardrums….

 _Ruk jana nahin tu kahin haar ke_

 _Kaanton pe chalke_

 _Milenge saaye bahar ke_

 _Ruk jana nahin tu kahin haar ke_

 _Kaanton pe chalke_

 _Milenge saaye bahar ke_

 _O raahi, o raahi….._

 _Sooraj dekh ruk gaya hain_

 _Tere aage jhuk gaya hain_

 _Sooraj dekh ruk gaya hain_

 _Tere aage jhuk gaya hain_

 _Jab kabhi aise koi mastana_

 _Nikle hai apni dhun mein deewana_

 _Shaam suhani ban jaate hain_

 _Din intezaar ke_

 _O raahi, o raahi…_

 _Sathi na karvan hai_

 _Yeh tera imtihaan hai_

 _Sathi na karvan hai_

 _Yeh tera imtihaan hain_

 _Yoon hi chala chal dil ke sahare_

 _Karti hai manzil tujhko ishare_

 _Dekh kahin koi rok nahin le_

 _Tujhko pukaar ke_

 _O raahi, o raahi….._

 _Ruk jana nahin tu kahin haar ke_

 _Kaanton pe chalke_

 _Milenge saaye ahar ke_

 _O raahi, o raahi….._

 _Nain aansu jo liye hain_

 _Yeh raahon ke diye hain_

 _Nain aansu jo liye hain_

 _Yeh raahon ke diye hain_

 _Logon ko unka sab kuch deke_

 _Tu to chala tha sapne hi leke_

 _Koi nahin to tere apne hain_

 _Sapne yeh pyaar ke_

 _O raahi, o raahi….._

 _Ruk jana nahin tu kahin haar ke_

 _Kaanton pe chalke_

 _Milenge saaye ahar ke_

 _O raahi, o raahi…_

Initially Abhijeet irritated to his core for this unwanted noise… but gradually he felt a peace, a strange soothing magical charm in that deep calm voice and unknowingly dozed off.

..

..

..

..

 **Aab kaysa feel kar raha hain Abhijeet? Tu so raha tha… iss liye subha humne tujhe jagaya bhi nehi. Aur Shekhawat sir tujhe aaj chutti bhi diye hain.** A co-trainee of Abhijeet informed him politely.

Abhijeet tried to sit first on his bed…. Felt still a mild headache but ignored. **Thik hoon aab. Pehele se bahat behtar hoon.** He flashed a smile.

Someone checked his forehead… **hmm. Aab bukhar utar gaya tera. Warna aaj hospital le jane ko keh diya Shekhawat sir ne.**

 **Maine tum logo ko kaha yaar pahele hi, mamuli sa viral fever tha. Sab ke sab padheshan ho rahe the.** Abhijeet told casually.

 **Bhae, kiun na padheshan hue hum? Akhir batch ka sab se tufaani cadre jo hain tu. Shooting me champion, code making aur breaking me mahir, the fittest boy…. Agar ladhkiyan bhi hoti idhar humare sath, tere pe sab ke sab lattu ho jati. Humara utna nasib kahan zanab!** Someone dramatically presented all before him.

Abhijeet embarrassed but quickly overcome… **Natak suj raha tujhe subha subha? Pure panch ghante ka session ke baad bhi tujh me masti kuch bacha hain!** He lightly punched on speaker's tummy.

 **Aare aare ladhki se yaad aaya.** Someone stepped closer to Abhijeet. **Yaar, kal kya masti hua hain re! Tu toh so gaya tha… tujhe kal kuch bata nehi paye hum. Ek ladhka aaya. Naam kya pata? Guess.** He eyed at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet gave him a confused look only. Earlier narrator cleared his doubt…. **Daya!** and started laughing madly.

Other present cadres in the room also joined their teammate.

Only Abhijeet was staring all silently.

 **Toh kya hua? Daya sirf ladhki ka naam ho sakta kya? Uske Maa-Baap ne rakhe honge yah phir grandparents. Tum log bhi nah… khishka hua…. Kisi ke naam ko le kar mazak nehi udhate. Banda naam yah surat se nehi, kaam se jana jana chahiye.** He moved to washroom irritatingly.

..

..

..

..

Daya was sitting at a corner of a big ground under a shady tree.

 **Ek saal dekhte hi dekhte kayse bit gaya. Bachpan se jahan raha… khana mile, na mile aash laga ke baytha rehta tha jahan do waqt ke roti ke liye…. kabhi ladh ke, kabhi chin ke, kabhi maar kha ke toh kabhi sirf rote hue jahan zindegi ke itne saal bitaya…. Aaj kayse sab kuch badal gaya.** He sighed.

 **Abhi toh last year aisa hi ek din chup chup ke ro raha tha main humare orphanage ke room me. Kash mujhe last year selection test se pahele Malaria na hota… kal raat joh senior lag humare intro le rahe the… main bhi unke sath khara hota tab.**

Something clicked in his mind. **Sayad unme se kisi ko kuch hua hain. Sayad koi kal unme se kisi wajah se hamare intro me nehi aa paye. Tab hi na baari baari un logo me se koi na koi bahar kahin kuch dekhne ja raha tha.**

He looked at sky… **na jane aage ki zindegi me kya hain mera. Lekin itna toh tay hain… mujhe har haal me apna sapna pura karna hain, kayse bhi kar ke mujhe ihan se sir utha ke nikalna hain.**

..

..

..

..

 **Lekin kuch toh baat hain uss ladhki me.** Abhijeet glared hard and the speaker bite his tongue… **matlab uss Daya me. Kya awaz hain yaar!**

Abhijeet relaxly laid down… **tum log Indian Idol ka mini version rakhe the kya! Aisa plan kab bana?**

Someone took a stool and sat beside Abhijeet's cot. **Nehi yaar, humne bas uska 4** **th** **ancestor ka naam pucha.**

 **Aain!** Abhijeet laughed loud. **Papa ke baad har koi dada ji ka naam jada se jada yaad rakhta hain. Chalo pardada ji ka naam sayad koi jaan sakta hain. Lekin 4** **th** **ancestor!** He chuckled. **Phir usne kya kiya?**

 **Sidha surrender aur kya? Gadha hain bilkul, aare aise hi kuch bana ke hi bol deta. Hum kahan uska kundali nikal ke dekhne jata! Chahra uska dekhne layak tha. Itna sa ho gaya jhat se.** Someone did some weird hand movement.

 **Aur tum log shuru ha gaye?** Abhijeet gulped his medicine and kept back the water bottle.

 **Kuch purane dino ka gana gane ko kaha hum.** The speaker got excited.

 **Yeh bhi koi challenge hain!** Abhijeet cut him.

Speaker neglected his taunt. **And you know Abhijeet, he sings so well man! Hum bas shunte hi rahe gaye. Kya awaz hain uska!** He rolled his eyes. **Pura gana sahi se gaya usne… aur perfect sur bhi milaya. Jaise ki koi trained singer. Lekin he is amateur!**

 **Chal, tum logo ko ullu bana ke nikal gaya ladhka.** Abhijeet interrupted. **Aur tujhe kahan se pata wo Daya sahi se pura gana gaya? Tu khud pura wordings janta hain?**

His teammate didn't give up. **Experience sir, experience! Ek saal bita liya hum. Itna toh chahra padhna aa gaya. Aur jis confidence ke sath wo gaa raha tha… koi nehi kahe sakta wo galat lyrics istemaal kar raha hoga. Aab trained yah sach me amateur yeh toh waqt hi batayega…. Humare center me occasion kam padh gaya kya!** He did a fi-five with Abhijeet.

..

..

..

..

Cadres were on their daily running session suddenly someone dashed hard with Abhijeet and he misbalanced.

The culprit stopped immediately in fear. Without looking anywhere he pleaded…. **Sir, galati ho gaya. Aage se aisa nehi hoga sir. Please Sir, Despandey sir se shikayat mat kijiyega. I am sorry sir!**

Abhijeet stood up dusting his shorts and turned saying **thik hain bhae, itna jada sorry hone ka zaroorat nehi. Aage se dhyan rakhna. Wayse bhi mujhe kuch** his words stuck as he noticed the red face. **Tum!** he shouted in excitement.

Daya looked up and perplexed… **tum!**

Abhijeet grinned… **naam tumhara? Mm.. mm… aare haan… tum… tum hi matlab wo Daya!**

Daya only looked at him getting no head and tale.

Abhijeet again started running as well as Daya side by side.

While running, Abhijeet: **tum hi matlab intro ke din gana gaya?**

Daya uttered a small yes.

Abhijeet smiled. **Sab ne tumhare gane ka bahat tariff ki. Sach me tum bahat achha gate ho.**

Daya smiled shyly. **Tumne bhi shuna? Lekin tum kiun nehi the udhar?**

Abhijeet: **mujhe bukhar charha tha. That's why I couldn't attain. Lekin humare hall tak tumhara awaz aa raha tha.**

Mean time they entered into ground. So separated and joined their respective teams.

..

..

..

..

 **Mujhe samajh nehi aa raha ek junior cadre ka itna himmat ek senior ko dhakka de aur wo bhi Abhijeet** **ko! Aur tu complain lagane se mana kar raha hain!**

 **Haan kar raha hoon. Kiun ki discipline zaroori hain. Lekin torture nehi. Mujhe kuch bhi nehi hua hain.** **Aab agar junior ke badle tum logo me se hi koi mujhse takrate, aur mujhe annual sports se pahele chot** **lag jata…. tab main kya shikayat lagata sir se? Kya tum log bhi! Senior ho, iska matlab yeh nehi junior se** **kayse bhi pesh aaoge. Seniority ka matlab juniors ko dara dhamkake apne kabu me rakhna nehi. Unke** **guide banne ka koshish karo. Itna mehnat nehi karna padhega tab apna position banaye rakhne ke liye.** **Aur Daya mujhe dhakka mara hain, nehi? Toh complain karun yah nehi yeh bhi main hi tay karunga.** Abhijeet went to collect his lunch made a face.

..

..

..

..

 **Uss din ke liye thank you Abhijeet.** Daya came and sat beside him.

 **Tum yeh thank you thank you khel agar bandh nehi karoge toh main zaroor ek strict senior ban jaunga. Aise hi tum mujhe baki junioron ke tarha sir bhi nehi bulate.** Abhijeet teasingly grumbled.

Daya stopped. **Wo… wo… main…** **Tumhe main pahele se janta hoon toh bas bula nehi pata… I mean sir bula… Nehi…**

Abhijeet cut him laughing out. **Its ok bhi. Tum mujhe sir agar bulate bhi, main hi mana karta. Rules hain har ek senior ko sir bulana… that's different. Lekin tum mujhe mat bulaya karo sir. It will feel very clumsy!**

Daya: **Training center me aaye hue teen mahine ke andar hi agar mere naam pe complain jata Shekhawat sir ke pass…** he paused. **Bas isi liye thank you bolna chahta hoon**.

 **Tum humesha khud ko itna mamuli kiun samajhte ho Daya? Ek itna sa baat ko le kar kaii dino se padhe ho mere piche.** Abhijeet chuckled. **Tum itna achha sprinter ho. Itna achha awaz hain tumhara. Kuch toh khubiyan hain tumme joh ek linguistic lover police wala banne aaya. Toh thora style se raho!** He laughed again.

Daya also joined him…. **tumhe abhi bhi linguistic lover yaad hain!**

 **Agar tum last year aaye hote hum aaj senior-junior nehi ban jate.**

Daya smiled only in reply. **Wayse tum nishana bahat achha lagate ho. Bahat tariff suna tumhara. Dekhta bhi hoon.**

Abhijeet bowed humbly. **Thank you. Mere khyal se iss saal sports me sabse tej sprinter tum hi banoge. Humare batch me se bhi koi itna tej nehi bhagta hain.**

Daya: **aur tum?**

Abhijeet knitted his eyebrows…. **Main? Mujhe tum toh dekhte ho subha. Tumhe beat karna iss mamle me mere bas ki baat nehi. Haan, main koshish karunga last na aane ka!**

Their friendly chatting interrupted with the afternoon training session starting bell.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was returning to their allotted room in the barrack holding a folded piece of paper and an envelope with a happy face, spotted a shadow at the center of the ground.

He looked at his watch…. **Aab itni raat ko kaun ground me? Pura din yeh strict training… thak nehi gaya kya!** He narrowed his eyes and noticed the outfit. **Yeh toh koi cadre hain.**

The shadow turned slight and Abhijeet shocked. **Aain! Daya! Yeh itni raat gaye kya kar raha hain?**

While thinking for a moment he started taking steps towards Daya, who was unknown about all and silently sat there resting his chin on his folded knees.

Abhijeet cleared his throat stood behind Daya and he turned in a jiffy. Looking Abhijeet at his back, he stood up hurriedly… **tum ihan? Tu… tum kiun? Kya kar rahe ho?**

Abhijeet fired back: **tum kya kar rahe ho? Aise adhi raat ko kiun baythe ho idhar? Almost pura barrack soo gaya.**

 **Itne saal baad bhi hamdardi. Hamdardi jatana iske khoon me hain sayad. Pandhra saal ke umar me bhi jaysa tha, aaj bhi waysa hi hain. Kiun isse baat karne ka galati kiya tu Daya? Aab padh gaya na piche!** Daya was thinking all in his mind, Abhijeet slightly shook him. **Maine kuch galat sawal puch liya kya?** He paused for a moment. **Punishment mila hain tumhe?**

Daya irritated this time… **tumhe kuch kaam nehi?**

Abhijeet had taken aback… **Aain!**

Daya tried to polish his words… **matlab tumhe nehi sona? Tum kya kar rahe ho itni raat ko?**

 **Maa ne chitti bheji. Shekhawat sir ne bulaye the dene ke liye yeh….** He showed the paper. **Yeh dekho. Main le kar wapas jaa raha tha. Phir tumhe dekha.**

 **Toh phir jao. Idhar kya kaam tumhe?** Daya hide his face other side.

 **Ise kya ho gaya? Aise ukhre ukhre baat kiun kar raha hain?** Abhijeet was thinking. **Pakka punishment mila hain. Sayad paheli baar, isi liye padheshan ho gaya hoga.**

 **Kisne punishment ki aylaan kiya? Despandey sir yah phir Solanki sir?** He asked softly.

 **Solanki sir…** Daya muttered unknowingly.

 **Hey Bhagwan! Kab se baythe ho aise? Yeh Solanki sir bhi nah… itna kharoos!** Abhijeet showed his concern unknowingly which again raised Daya's anger.

 **Afternoon session ke liye aaj do minute late ho gaya main. Iss liye Solanki sir dus baje tak idhar rukne ko kaha hain. Aur kuch janna tumhe?** He rudely replied Abhijeet.

Abhijeet noticed the radium dial of his watch. **My God! Daya! Matlab tum dinner kayse karoge? Kitchen tab tak bandh ho jayega. Tab kya wo toh abhi hi bandh ho chuka hain. Dus baje tak baythoge. Phir Solanki sir se permission loge. Aur bhukhe pet kayse so paoge tum?**

Daya was boiling in anger with this unwanted caring glimpse of Abhijeet… **wo main dekhunga. Tum jao, soo jao jake. Maa ki chitti padh li tum?**

Abhijeet well noticed Daya's irritation and left.

 **Hush! Gaya. Har waqt hamdardi. Koi kaam-dhanda nehi ise. Paheli hi ehsaan kar rakha hain uss dhkke marne ka shikayat na laga ke. Aur aab bhi wohi jatane ka chakkar me tha. Achha hua, do baten shuna diya. Aab jaan chorega mera. Bacha hua do mahina iska zaldi bit jaye Bhagwan! Shanti milega mujhe… kab jayega yeh!** Shaking hardly from his thought again Abhijeet called him… **Dayaaa!**

Daya tighten his closed eyes…. **gosh! Phir se aa gaya.**

He turned with a strict gesture.

But it's the time of his getting surprised.

Abhijeet handed over a dark colored shirt to him. Looking surroundings carefully he told in extreme low voice…. **ise zaldi pehno aur** pointed at a corner of high boundary of their barrack…. **Udhar se bahar jao.**

Daya perplexed.

Abhijeet pushed him… **dekho mat. Main tumhara senior hoon. Ihan se bhagne ka aur punishment se bachne ka kaii sare tarika mujhe tumse behtar aata hain. Pichle derh saal se main yeh sab dekhte aa raha hoon.**

But Daya seemed not satisfied with his explanation. **Aaj hi dhoya main yeh shirt. Don't worry Daya. Ganda nehi hain.** It made Daya smile.

But Abhijeet didn't notice his smiling eyes. **Tumhe sahi se sayad ayega nehi. Main tum se uchai me bhi kam hoon aur patla bhi. Lekin koi baat nehi. Apna tee-shirt ke upar pahen lo… jaisa bhi ho, direct tumhara yeh safed uniform dikhega nehi. Aur uss kone se niklo tum. Kafi lamba ho, ek jump maroge aur tum bahar. Udhar se nikal ke do gali chorke bayen mudhna…. Ek thele wala baythta hain, roti-sabzi le kar. Aab nau-pandhra hua hain. Solanki sir dus baje se pahele idhar ayenge nehi. Tum fatafat jao aur pandhra-bees minute me khana kha kar wapas aa jao.**

Daya was staring at him shockingly.

Abhijeet again requested him. **Aise muh mat dekho mera. Jaaao. Main baythta hoon idhar. Agar koi dur se dekhe bhi samajh nehi payega tum nehi ho idhar.**

He thought something… **aare haan. Paysa nehi hain na tumhare pass?** He stopped. **Kayse hoga? Tum apna valet le kar pared me thore hi aaye the? Main bhi bhul gaya zaldi zaldi me paysa lana. Thik hain, tum ek kaam karo. Udhar likh dena apna naam. Hum trainees uss thele wale ka roj ka customer hain. Aay din koi na koi bhag ke udhar se khana kha kar aata hain. Sunday jab bahar jaoge, paysa de dena udhar.**

Daya felt an unknown shiver in his body. He tried last time… **main udhari ka nehi khata hoon.**

Abhijeet dragged him to the boundary wall. **Pata hain mujhe. Bako mat aur. Zaldi se jump maro.** He forcefully made Daya worn his shirt. **Apne mata-pita ka yeh achha wala sikh baad me yaad karna. Pura din itna jada tough training ke baad jab bhukhe pet nind nehi ayega tumhara aur phir se kal subha tum late ho gaye…. Tab humara parents ka yeh sab achha aur sachha wala sikh koi kaam nehi ayega.**

Daya felt loss of words.

Abhijeet noticed his mad stair.

 **Kab tak dekhta rahoge mujhe? Pahele kabhi dekha nehi kya?** He showed his watch to Daya. **Panch minute gawa diye tum idhar hi. Aab jao bhi… bahat bhir rehta udhar. Phataphat do-char roti kha ke aa jao. Tab tak main proxy de deta hoon.** There was something magical in his request that Daya followed his order without a single word.

..

..

..

..

Daya was hurriedly gulping his last bite of roti mixing with spicy soya-bean curry, felt a sudden suffocation surrounding him. **Aaj tak kisi ne mujhe ek niwala khana offer nehi kiya. Kisi ne bhi kabhi mujhe kaha nehi, Daya kha le. Ek ghut pani bhi koi nehi pucha. Aaj yeh anjaan ladhka punishment se bachane mere liye itna bada risk kayse le liya? Main toh phir bhi junior cadre hoon. Lekin Abhijeet? Wo toh kuch hi mahino me ihan se nikalne wala hain training khatam kar ke. Bahat achha performance bhi hain uska. Agar iss haal me wo mere liye pakra jayen toh career shuru hone se pahele hi wo black-listed ho sakta hain. Phir usne mere liye itna bada jokhim kiun uthaya! Kya yeh uska hamdardi hain? Mujh par taras kha raha hain? Mujhe toh wayse bhi adat hain. Pura pura din bina khana kha ke rehne ka. Lekin uske baton me aisa kya tha… main majboor ho gaya use itna bada risk me daal ke idhar bhag aane pe?**

His heart knocked him: **wo bhala kiun taras khayega tujh par? Use pata hi kya? Wo kahan se janega tu anath hain… tujhe ek raat kya… bachpan se ek ek, do do din continue bina khane se jine ka adat hain. Wo tujhe janta hain, bhale hi ihan tu uska junior hain. Lekin janta toh wo pahele se hi tujhe… uska kahan adat hain bukhe pet rehne ka? Tu janta nehi, jiske pass Maa hote hain use kabhi koi takleef nehi hota? Sayad iss liye use laga hoga, tu bhi bhukhe pet so nehi payega.**

His trail of thought interrupted with an eager whisper… **khana khaye ho?**

Daya tilted his head like a hypnotized man.

Abhijeet relaxed: **oh! Bach gaya. Main toh soch me padh gaya… tum late na kar do! Ek toh tumhe exact location bhi pata nehi tha uss thele wale ka aur phir waqt bhi jayse tufaan ke tarha nikal raha tha.**

Daya carefully put off Abhijeet's shirt… **thank you.**

 **Phir se thank you?** Irritation clearly felt in Abhijeet's voice. **Yeh joh hain Solanki sir, bada kharoos admi hain, tumhe pata hain? Unka humesha main target hota hain, agar kisi ko wo punishment de… subha ho yah sham… timing yah phir task aisa dete hain ta ki uss cadre ka launch yah dinner zaroor skip ho jayen. Samajhme nehi aata khane ke sath unka itna kya dusmani! Subha toh ujalon me humesha manage nehi hota lekin agar raat ko koi unke hathon trapped hue, zaroor uss thele wale se khana kha leta hain.**

Daya amazed: **tum bhi?**

Abhijeet in jovial tone… **haan main bhi.** He winked. **Kya karun, ek-adh minute kabhi kabhi hazri me late ho jata hain. Lekin Solanki sir kabhi ek mauka chorte nehi. Yeh chupke bhagna, khana kha kar aana…. Yeh sab cadres ka secret hain. Aage se aisa mushibat phir kabhi aaye, bhukha mat raho. Pura din kitna bhagata hain yeh log… itna hard training…. sahi se khana bhi agar usme na mile….** He stopped abruptly.

Daya couldn't understand… **kya hua?**

Abhijeet put his finger on his lips…. **Shhh! Koi aa raha hain. I think Solanki sir hi. Main chalta hoon. Tum jhat se bayth jao.** He vanished within a second and Solanki sir appeared there almost at the same time.

Daya jerked badly… **Abhijeet ka kaan… matlab, mujhe toh kuch sunai hi nehi diya. Use kahan se itna sure ho ke pata bhi chal gaya koi aa raha hain…. usne mujhe phir se ek baar safe kar di!**

* * *

 **A/N:** writer has no clear knowledge about police training academy…. Its rules and regulations. It's totally based on this weird head office's imagination. Please bear with all the odds :P

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	5. Chapter 5

**DISHA:** thank you dear :)

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** Aain! ai bodnaam amar ki kore hoe gelo, ami reader r request follow kori na! wooo…. My heart is breaking into tiny tiny pieces :'( Aare why not… lekin sab kuch ke liye sahi waqt hona chahiye hain nah beta. Mera koi intension nehi tha aap sab ko rulane ka yah phir Daya ko itna jada misery me dikhane ka. Bas it was story line demand. Please iss update baad don't kill me :O Aab toh Duo bade ho gaye hain. Dekho aage hota hain kya ;) but again bha bha loudly (Mistic's weeping sound) :P

 **masooma:** thank you ji

 **salmazhv:** woo sports day! Lots of fun and enjoyment. Main bhi har saal participate karti thi, chahe prize mile na mile :P Ha hahahaaahh! Okezzz… aap busy schedule se jab time nikal paoge, likhna. We will wait beta :) thank you

 **Guest:** thnx

 **priya:** thank you

 **DA95:** thank you with a big smile :D

 **Guest:** thank you :)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** such a long fb darl! :D Nehi nehi yaar, main itna bhi kuch achha nehi hoon. Wo Daya sir hain…. woh toh honge hi khas :D Main bas chota mota kuch incident ka help le rahi hoon Daya sir ko thora aur mahan banane ka :P Hehehe heehh! ;) No dear, the matter is now over. Zindegi ki ek khas aur major portion jo insaan dusron ke ehsaan pe bitake aata hain, use thora waqt lagte hain… rishta samajhne me. But this not means he/she never can understand it. So please don't angry on me. I'm sure you get my point. I am happy with my crazy comrade. :D Hain! Kab main worst plot pe kaam ki! Matlab wo kaun sa tha? Plz batao nah… apko kaun sa wala most irritating laga aaj tak? :) Nothing to say more. I can feel your pretty overwhelmed glowing face after reading update. Thank you yaar really for loving me this much… yes, not my stories only…. Mere stories ka bahat se fan hain… lekin mera dost kuch gine-chune hi hain. Aur unmese bahat hi khas…. Darl mujhe aisa ek dost ka ummid kabhi nehi tha… lekin zindegi ne joh di, you are really a boon for me. Simply love you :)

 **Mehul873:** welcome jee. :) thank you for your time.  & why not? It means…. Ek Sathi ka Dinpanjika ;) I am too much poor in Hindi even in English jee. Toh mujhe itna hi samajhme aaya title ka sudh Hindi :P Comrade means An Intimate Companion Or A Friend…:) I hope, it will help you to get your answer

 **DnAfan:** hey, I am blushing my friend. This much praise! :D thank you

 **Rai:** hey dear… lastly prakat in 4th chapter! :) thank you

 **D:** achha! Are you sure? Phir aap sab joh rone lagoge, uska kya? Mujhe dusron ko rulane ka paap nehi karna bhae :P Nope dear…. phir kabhi plot aisa mil jayen again I'll be hazir to do all of your emotional atyachar ;) it's my comfort zone nah ;) thank you :)

 **saloni:** thank you jee for your time :)

 **Dr. Bonu:** moral of the story, amar tahole tragic r emotional story i besii lekha uchit. Then tui sob somoy amake bhalobasbi :P hi hiiihi! Awww… mele Abhijeet ke liye kitna chweet words…. he is mine nah… he must be a sweetheart ;) ami ki bolbo tor fb pore, bujhtei parchi na. Tui ato excited fb deachis… I'm only grinning :D Thank you bachha…. Just stay with this plot till ending. Thank you oneeeeeek. Love you tar thekeo besi…. Always :)

 **GD:** nehi nehi, Parrot is CID officer na? So how can I underestimate her! ;) Lekin post kya? Thinking hardly…. Sun-inspector? Inspector? Ahan! Got it…. SI… kuch bhi ho sakta hain, sub-inspector bhi aur senior inspector bhi :P ha hahah…. ;) the maestro… the GD…. is praising me this much! I should pinch myself… but I will not try, it will hurt na ;) BTW, really a huge thank you from this tiny writer side :D

 **Krittika:** aro ektu! Mmm… dekhchi. Amake dusra wala bhi finish korte hobe toh :) Thik ache, tao I'll try. Thank you di

 **Guest:** thnx

 **shruti:** thank you dear :)

 **abhijeeteye:** scratching my head…. Long! Aro? Dear ami try korbo, but not sure. Amake TYAHM finish korte hobe toh…. Actually ami next month e aktu busy hoye jabo. Tai chaichi ai story duto tar age ses kore jete. Thik hain… dekhchi tao. Thank you :)

 **luv duo nd purvi:** thank you jee. :) Lekin aage phir se rona nehi ayega apko, yeh guarantee main nehi de sakti ;)

 **Dips:** thank you jee

 **salja:** thank you my friend :)

 **Push23:** thank you

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **5 YeaRs LateR…**

Daya felt immediately like dancing madly. Again he took a brief glance of the letter open in front of him… which was clearly showing that from then, he become a part of one of the most prestigious places for policemen in Mumbai…. He selected in CID as a sub-inspector.

The famous fearless head of CID, The ACP Pradyuman forwarded his joining letter on behalf of department.

Daya once again went through the whole letter and grinned whole hearted.

He closed his eyes tight and open in next moment… he was feeling like shouting loudly announcing his achievement to the world.

He got up from chair and moved outside balcony of his room of men's hostel… inhaled deep the fresh air of approaching evening and looked at last afternoon's reddish orange sky… **dekha Bhagwan, aap mujhe rok nehi payen. Aap ne na jane kitna koshish ki bachpan se mera, ta ki main bhatak jaun apna rashta… beh jaun gandagi me. Lekin main har nehi mana. Dekho aaj main ek aam thanedar se CID officer ban gaya. Dekho, tum kitna koshish ki, lekin mujhe rok nehi paye… hara nehi paye tum mujhe zindegi ki jang. Main jeet gaya Bhagwan… main jeet gaya.**

He could not understand how he should celebrate this dreamy news…. He directly jumped on his bed and pressed his face in pillow and was smiling continuously.

..

..

..

..

Daya clearly felt his heartbeat running in maximum speed… nervousness caused sweat drops over his forehead.

He mopped his face again and again…. Looked upward to the multistoried building was standing there with all its arrogance…. proudly bearing the shiny logo at the top... CID.

He stopped for a while at his place… looking here and there set his hairs seeing in a nearby parked motorbike's mirror…. Set his over-sized coat properly… made his facial expression calm one and proceed towards the staircase with an envelope in his hand.

..

..

..

..

 **Sub-inspector Daya reporting on duty sir!** Though trying really hard yet almost dry tone came out from Daya's nervous throat.

 **Welcome to CID, Daya….** the chief, ACP Pradyuman greeted him professionally.

 **Though your past service record is quite impressing yet you have to face the hurdle of special training here….** ACP Pradyuman told while observing him keenly, which made Daya confused!

 **So are you ready for that sub-inspector Daya?**

He tilted his head confidently.

 **Good… then see you tomorrow in our training campus.**

..

..

..

..

 **I am feeling really glad to announce that, you have passed the tough training challenge with a great grade. I am sure I am going to get another gem in my team….** ACP Pradyuman shook his hand with Daya.

 **Yeeee…. I am finally entered…. Yes! I am selected!** Daya's inner soul patted his shoulder appreciating his hard work.

..

..

..

..

Daya kept a pile of dusty files on a desk at a corner of the room. One of his colleagues, Fredrik shouted within a second…. **Nehi Daya sir… udhar nehi. Aap papers kahin pe bhi rakhiye. Us desk pe nehi.**

Daya perplexed: **kiun? Yeh desk humesha se khali hi toh rehta!**

Fredrik stood up… **kuch hi din ke liye khali hain woh sir.**

Daya surprised… **kuch hi din matlab? Aur bhi koi hain humare department me?**

Fredrik smiled little…. **Aap join kiye hain bas do hi mahina hua. Isi liye apko sahi se sab pata nehi. Humare department ka tofaan ka desk hain woh.**

Daya raised his eyebrow… **tufaan!**

Fredrik: **tufaan hi hain sir. Humara dusra inspector Abhijeet sir. Teen saal pahele shuna hain woh join kiye CID me. Abhi hi inspector ban gaye… itna kam samay me. Matlab woh kitna tez hain aap samajh rahe hain?**

A little confusion raised Daya's mind…. **phir Abhijeet sir hain kahan?**

Fredrik: **mission pe gaye hain… kisi secret mission shuna hain. ACP sir ka khas admi hain. Bahat serious aur strict kism ka insaan hain.**

 **Achha!** Daya chuckled.

Fredrik: **kab ayenge, kuch pata nehi hume. Lekin woh humesha apna desk neat and clean pasand karte hain. Kya pata agar aaj hi wapas aa jayen aur gandagi dekhe… Mahonar** (group D stuff in office) **ke sath sath apka bhi watt lag jayega. Aur aap toh naye naye aaye hain. Abhijeet sir apka zara bhi parwa nehi karenge. Jab chillate hain woh, unka gusse ka samna karen, aisa koi hain nehi idhar.**

 **Hmm…** Daya drowned in thought while clearing that unknown Abhijeet sir's desk.

 **Ek budhi Maa ke alawa idhar koi nehi hain unka. Kisi se darte bhi nehi… dimag yah machine… samajhme nehi aata.** Fredrik laughed little. **Pata nehi training academy me unke sathi cadres kayse uhne jhelte honge… tch!** He went away.

..

..

..

..

 **Hain kaun yeh Abhijeet sir? Sab kitna darta hain unse! Main unka samna kar toh paunga?** Daya was thinking all casually lying on a chair at balcony of his room.

A face popped in his mind. **Uska bhi toh naam Abhijeet hi tha. Mujhe paheli baar zabardasti usne khana khane ko bheja tha chupke, training center se. Zindegi me paheli baar mujhe usi ne khana khane ko kaha.** An affectionate smile appeared on his face.

But next moment he jerked his head. **Zaroori nehi yeh wohi Abhijeet ho. Yeh naam toh bahat se logo ko ho sakta hain. Aur… aur woh Abhijeet… haan… serious toh tha… tough bhi… lekin itna gussewala sayad nehi, jaysa Fredrik ne aaj kaha. Achha insaan tha.** Daya sighed. **Pata nehi aab uska posting hain kahan? Yeh rural belt me mujhe posting mil ke kuch khabar hi rakhne ka mauka nehi diya kisi ka. Aab CID me rehke sayad bade officials se mulakat ka chance mil jayege mujhe. Ho sake toh pata lagane ka koshish karunga uss Abhijeet ke bare me.**

..

..

..

..

 **Daya tum yeh file jitna zaldi ho sake finish kar lo. Phir humara ek officer aaj mission se wapas aa raha hain. Inspector Abhijeet. Use airport se pick kar lena.** ACP Pradyuman ordered his man.

 **Sure sir…** Daya nodded humbly.

ACP Pradyuman gazed his wrist-watch. **Jao Daya, tum nipta lo apna kaam. Ek baje tak Abhijeet ka flight land karega. Waqt dekh ke nikal jana… dubara inform karneka zaroorat nehi….**

 **Aab yeh kahan phasan diya mujhe ACP sir… airport se pick kar lena! Aab hain kaun yeh gusse wala Abhijeet sir…. koi jaan-pehchan nehi. Pata bhi lagega kayse wo hain kaun? Tu toh aaj gaya Daya… shunne se toh lagta hain gussa inka nak pe char rehta hain humesha!**

..

..

..

..

An unknown number flashed on Daya's cell screen. **Hello!** He received.

 **Inspector Abhijeet here. Is it sub-inspector Daya?**

Daya shocked… **yeh sir!** His grip on steering wheel tightened automatically.

 **Main domestic entrance ke pass khara hoon. Kahan ho tum?** A serious professional voice buzzed.

 **Sorry sir, I am late. Wo… traffic… Main abhi do minute me pahauchta hoon sir.**

 **Better…** call cut.

 **Bhagwan! Awaz se hi kharoos lag raha hain. Humare training center ka Solanki sir jaysa na nikle yeh admi. Uff… bacha lena aaj mujhe.** He sped up the gear.

..

..

..

..

A casual outfit worn slim tanned man stood at a side of entrance leaning at a pillar covering his face with a newspaper and a backpack at his back.

Daya searched the surroundings and find the only person looking like a passenger…. He last time prayed in his heart requesting God so that this Abhijeet sir not scolded him for this unwanted delay.

He stood before the newspaper reading man…. **Hello sir!** He tried utmost to be strong.

But initially no reaction came from opposite side.

 **Sir!** Daya again called and newspaper started folded.

Daya downed his head.

Some moments passed but he did not hear any voice. So looked up and felt a spark in his body.

The front person was staring at him with a genuine smile on his lips…. **Duniya gol hain Daya…. aur tumse phir se milna sayad uparwala ka khel!**

Daya left dumbstruck. **Tum! Tum… hi… wo… Abhijeet? Abhijeet sir!** His face glowed up like anything.

Abhijeet chuckled…. **CID me ek hi Abhijeet hain…. aur wo banda main hi hoon. Tumhe koi shak hain?**

Daya was looking him with a happy face.

Abhijeet forwarded his hand for a handshake…. **Welcome to CID, Daya. Tum itna hayraan kiun ho rahe ho? Tumhe toh join kiye hue do-teen mahina ho gaya hoga. Tumhe pata nehi tha main hi hoon, tumhara senior?**

Daya nodded in no confusingly.

Abhijeet: **kiun? Bureau me team ka photo toh hota hain Daya. Tumne dekha nehi?**

Daya got the matter…. **Nehi. Kuch renovation ka kaam chal raha tha. Sayad isi liye dewar se sari tasbeeren hataya gaya hoga. Abhi tak set nehi hua nah… mujhe pata nehi chala.**

Abhijeet also understood and with light chit-chat they went to the car.

..

..

..

..

 **Dekho Daya, bhalehi main tumhara senior hoon. Lekin har jagah aise sir sir na kiya karo. I feel uneasy.** Abhijeet took a long sip of coffee from his mug.

Daya hesitatingly… **wo… mujhse kaha nehi jaa raha hain. Aur sab sochega bhi kya? Main chay manine ka newcomer apna senior ko naam se pukar raha hoon, tum bol raha hoon!**

Abhijeet irritated: **tum pagal ho Daya? Sirf panch mahine ki difference hain hum dono ke umar me. Padhai bhi sath sath ki. Bas tumhara bharti police me ek saal baad hua. Aur idhar tumse pahele main apna dera jama liya CID me. Bas is liye tum mujhe sir kahoge!**

Daya smiled little… **aap… tum… mera senior hain.**

Abhijeet kept his mug on table with a sound …. **Training center me bhi main tumhara senior hi tha. Udhar bhi senior ko sir bulane ka riwaz tha. Tum kabhi bulaya mujhe? Nehi nah? Toh aab kiun? Aare mujhe achha nehi lagta. Samjha karo….**

Daya kept mum. **Sir, aap bulane se phir bhi ek distance rahega tumse mera. Kayse samjhaun main tumhe, mujhe dar lagta hain kisi se rishta banane me. Agar kisi din tum dosti ka puch liya toh! Usse toh achha yeh professional senior-junior relation hi rakhna hain mujhe… bas!**

He was unknown that Abhijeet was keenly observing his gesture. **Kya bas! Kya apne aap barbara rahe ho?** Suddenly he asked.

Daya jerked… **ne… nehi… kuch bas nehi.**

 **Are you sure?** Abhijeet looked at him with a meaningful gaze.

Daya nodded only.

 **Thik hain. Main tumhara senior hoon nah? Matlab main kuch bhi tumhe order de sakta hoon, and you are bound to follow that. Office ke bahar tum aaj se walki abhi se mujhse informally baten karoge aur wo sab sir, aap bhul jaoge. Thik hain… kisi ko pata nehi chalne dena hain tumhe, tum iss bande ko pahele se hi jante ho. Mat batao. Koi nehi. Lekin itna formal humesha mat rehna mere sath. Get it?** Abhijeet moved at a corner receiving some urgent call.

..

..

..

..

 **Mujhe humesha sab ne khud se dur rehne ko kaha aaj tak. Tum kiun mujhse aisi baten kar rahe ho Abhijeet?**

 **Main tum se informal nehi ho sakta hoon. Haan, tum insaan achha ho. Brilliant cop ho. Sab thik. Lekin agar kabhi tumhe mere asliyat ke bare me pata chal jayen toh, sab ke tarha…. Humesha ke tarha tum bhi mujhe thukra ke chale jaoge.**

 **Main toh paap hoon nah! School se le kar college tak, kabhi kisi ne mujhse achhe se baten nehi ki. Koi mere pass baythta nehi tha, baat nehi karta tha class me.**

 **Mujhse koi kayse khush ho sakta? Agar tum mere karib aa jaoge, dost ban jaoge…. Aur phir mujhe rashte me phek ke chale jaoge, mujhe bahat bura lagega tab. Bachpan ke tarha bahat dard hoga. Mujhe phir kabhi wo dard nehi jhelna. Hum professional tak hi rishta banake rakhenge, kabhi tumhe mere baren me kuch pata chal bhi jayen, jada effect nehi ayega humare rishte pe. Mujhe kisi ko apne karib nehi aane dena… kabhi nehi.** **Mujhe dar lagta hain.** Daya changed his side in a fruitless try to sleep.

..

..

..

..

 **Aaj bhi agar tum mere ghar nehi jaoge Daya, Maa mujhe aaj chorenge nehi. Wo kab se keh rahi hain,** **tumhe ek baar ghar lane ke liye. Tum hi ho bahana bana kar humesha baat ko taal dete ho. Aaj mujhe** **kuch nehi shunna. Tum aaj sham mere sath mere ghar jaa rahe ho, that's final.**

Daya was staring at Abhijeet's angry departing steps.

He carefully observed the surroundings and found empty room.

 **Anuty jee mujhe kiun bulaye hain sir?** He feebly asked.

Abhijeet turned his neck with red eyes.

 **Umm… mm… mera matlab Abhijeet?** Daya tried to manage.

 **Main tumhara aunty jee hoon? Yeh sawal na tum apna aunty jee se hi behtar puchna.** Abhijeet replied him strictly.

..

..

..

..

 **Beta yeh kya baat hui, tum pahele kiun nehi aaye? Mujhe jab se pata chala tumhare bare me….**

Daya cut with a shocking fearful voice…. **kya pata chal gaya apko?**

But relaxing him the speaker continued… **tum Abhijeet ke sath kaam karte ho, aur kya? Beta Abhi humesha se apne sare jaan-pahechan walo aur doston ke bare me mujhe batata hain. Tum jab police training ke waqt usse mile, tab bhi usne mujhe bataya. Aur aab yeh kya? Itne dino se tum sath kaam kar rahe ho, mujhe tum jante ho…. ek baar miloge nehi mujhse beta?**

The earnest tone of the speaker made Daya embarrassed. **Sorry aunty jee.** He uttered somehow.

 **Aunty jee nehi beta… Maa jee.**

A cold shiver ran down Daya's spine.

 **Shuna hain tum hostel me rehte ho beta. Iss sahar me tumhara apna koi nehi? Phir toh tum apne ghar walon ko bahat yaad karte honge… hain nah…?**

Daya's vision turned blurry…. His throat chocked.

 **Tum mere Abhi jaysa hi ho beta. Mujhe Maa kehna, mujhe achha lagega.**

 **Maaaaa!** An irritating call could be heard from inside. **Mera naya tee-shirt kahan hain? Mil nehi raha… dhund ke do please.** Abhijeet's shouting echoed in room.

 **Abhi aaya beta…** his mother assured him.

 **Dekha Daya… yeh hain tumhara senior! Ghar pe bilkul bachha hain mera Abhi. Tum isse dar ke mujhse milne nehi aaye aaj tak!** She moved from there.

 **Maa! Mujhe kisi ko Maa kehne ka haq hain! Meri Maa!** Daya felt too much suffocating around him.

..

..

..

..

 **7 MontHs LateR…**

 **Beta Daya… tum itni subha subha? Aao aao… sahi waqt pe aaye ho… main nasta lagane hi wali thi. Baytho. Abhi naha raha hain. Tum dono ko sath me nasta lagati hoon.** Abhijeet's mother welcomed him with a lovely smile.

 **Nehi Maa jee. Main abhi abhi nasta kar ke hi aaya. Sir…** he stopped. **Wo mera matlab… Abhijeet ready ho jaye, hum niklenge. Zaldi hain thora, court jana hain…. toh unhone mujhe aane ko kaha… yahi se sath me chalenge.**

 **Kuch nehi shunna mujhe. Main tumhe bina kuch khaye-piye jane hi nehi dungi. Mujhe Abhi ne kaha, tum bilkul apna khana-pina pe nazar nehi dete ho. Beta, roj bahar ka khana khane se tabiyat kayse sahi rahega? Baytho chup-chap…. Thora sa kuch lo.** Abhijeet's mother scolded him which brought a coy smile on Daya's lips.

He looked helplessly as he really came to Abhijeet's house after doing his breakfast from his hostel.

Abhijeet's mother got his perplexed situation.

 **Achha beta, khana nehi hain toh piyo kuch. Kya piyoge? Chai, coffee, sharbat…?**

Suddenly Daya's eyes caught a glimpse of a glass jar kept on dining table with a blue colored lid. He silently was looking at that.

Not getting answer Abhijeet's mother followed his gaze and got surprised.

 **Maa jee, wo…. Wo…** with lots of hesitation lastly Daya delivered all in a breath…. **Wo mujhe wo milega thora sa?** He pointed out the energy drink jar hiding his eyes.

 **Beta Horlicks piyoge?** She asked affectionately.

Daya just looked up with lost eyes.

 **Beta tumhe achha lagta hain Horlicks? Pahele bolna chahiye nah? Itna hichkichana kya Maa se! Aur samjhao apne sir ko… kabhi nehi pita. Jab dekho muh banate rehta hain. Din me dus baar black coffee do sirf use. Huhh!** Abhijeet's mother nodded disappointedly.

 **Achha beta tum baytho. Main abhi banake lati hoon. Abhi aa jaye tab tak, mujhe awaz lagane ko bolna….** She left for kitchen with a smiling face.

 _A young beautiful lady walked towards sofa where a 11/12 years old fatty boy lazily lied watching some cartoon show._

 _Lady:_ _ **aale mela bachha… aab toh apka dudh pine ka waqt ho gaya beta. Pi loh yeh.**_ _She attached a glassful of biscuit colored milk with that boy's lips._

 _Boy frowned:_ _ **aah! Mamma! Don't disturb me! Maine apko kitni baar kaha TV dekhte waqt mujhe tang mat kiya karo. Ek toh TV chalate hi yeh Daya ke bachhe chup chup ke piche se dekhne aa jata. Aur aap uspe chillane lagte ho. Pura mood ka satyanash ho jata aap dono ka yeh daily drama se mera.**_

 _Lady cuddled him more…._ _ **aaj uss Daya ne apko bilkul disturb nehi karega mera bachha. Aap school se aa kar bas sandwich khaye ho. Dedh ghanta**_ _(one and half hours)_ _ **ho gaya uske baad. Apko bhukh laga hoga Nah. Chalo beta, dudh pi lo.**_

 _Fatty boy looked for once at the glass and made face._ _ **Eehhhhi Mamma… it stinks! Yeh ghatiya sa dudh bhi koi pita hain? Chi! I want chocolate milk.**_

 _His mother turned his face…._ _ **please beta. Woh khatam ho gaya. Apke dad le ayenge baad me chocolate flavored wala. Thora sa pi loh yeh. Aab weak ho jaoge warna. Bimar padh jaoge. Apke mamma ko tab bahat dukh hoga nah? Please mela bachha… thola sa pi lo…**_ _she lovingly patted his check._

 ** _Ok! But promise me, you will serve me noodles and chili-chicken at dinner. Then only I'll gulp it._** _Boy showed his attitude._

 _His mother grinned._ _ **Sure beta. Yeh bhi koi batane ka baat hain? Aap TV dekhne ke baad room me jaa ke home works finish karo. Mamma abhi banati hain.**_ _She handed over the milk glass to her son and turned back._

 _A 4/5 years small boy stood at doorstep of living room with a dry frightened face._

 ** _Kya hain? Tujhe main kaha nah raat ke sabzi dho ke rakhne ke liye? Idhar kiun aaya tu?_** _Lady's voice changed with a drop of a hat from sugary lovely to harsh once._

 _The little kid did not buzz. He was looking at the elder boy lying on sofa with the milk glass in his hand._

 _Lady followed his gaze._

 ** _Kya hain? Mere bete ko nazar laga raha hain tu? Itni himmat tera Daya?_** _She hit over his lean arm and Daya cried out with pain._

 _His earlier red face turned redder and he fall down on floor._

 ** _Natak! Natak kar raha tu? Kaam se chutkara chahiye tujhe?_** _The lady again shouted._

 ** _Woh…. Malkin… wo…. Mujhe…_**

 _His feeble fumbling stopped with the elder boy's angry shout…_ _ **argh! Mamma! Yeh Daya ke bachhe ko yah toh aap room me bandh kar ke rakho yah phir maaro, ta ki iski chaunch bandh rahe. Din me do ghanta cartoon dekhne ka waqt milta hain… usme bhi iska tang adhana… pak gaya hoon iska roj ka natak se mamma.**_

 _Lady tightly gripped Daya's ears._ _ **Shuna tu ne? Shun raha tu? Tere wajah se mere bachhe ko TV dekhne me problem ho raha hain. Tujhe roj mana karti hoon wo jab TV dekhta hain tu idhar mat aaya kar. Tujhe kitchen se bahar aane ka permission diya hi kisne? Aaj tujhe mere hathon se koi nehi bacha sakega. Chal tu… aaj tere dimag se TV ka bhoot utarti hoon.**_ _She dragged little Daya forcefully towards the kitchen._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _Bol kabhi kaam chori ka koshish karega? Bol?_** _The lady was shouting loudly while slapping and punching over Daya's thin small figure._

 ** _Malkin… wo… mujhe… bhu… bhukh… bhukh laga tha._** _Daya slumped down on lady's feet._ _ **Malkin main chote saab ko tang nehi karne gaya… sachhi…. malkin…**_ _little figure of Daya was continuously jerked with weeping._

 ** _Kiun… tujhe jab dopahar me khana diya… tu kis baat ka sog mana raha tha joh khaya nehi? Haan? Tujhe pata hain nah… tujhe sirf do hi time khana milega ihan. Faltu kharche ka paysa nehi humare pass._** _Lady's voice lowered a bit but the chewiness was as it was._

 ** _Malkin… malkin…_** _Daya tried to touch her feet eagerly…_ _ **mujh… mujhe ulti ho raha tha subha se. Maine khana khane ki koshish ki dopahar me. Lekin…**_

 _Lady cut him strictly…._ _ **Lekin kya? Haan? Aab yeh kya naya mushibat le aaya tu?**_

 _Daya wiped off his eyes._ _ **Wo.. Maine khana khaya… lekin phir se ulti… ulti ho gaya malkin….**_ _He was sobbing._

 ** _Achha! Toh aab maharaj ko kya khana?_** _The lady asked reluctantly looking at his hopeful glittering eyes._

 _Daya looked here and there._ _ **Wo… chote saab joh wo pi rahe hain.**_ _He stopped and lowered his eyes. Again he started…._ _ **Wo aap joh unke liye bana rahe the…. dudh….**_ _In his heart he was still feeling the aroma of that hot smoky energy drink…_ _ **thora sa wo… malkin bahat bhukh laga…. laga hain….**_ _he licked his lips._

 _The lady stared at him with a cold gaze for some time and slapped so hard on his tiny pale check that Daya tumbled down on floor causing a cut beside his lips…._ _ **Horlicks pina tujhe? Kahan ka raja-maharaja hain tu? Mere bachhe ka dudh me nazar daal raha hain chup-chup ke! Aaj tera khyar nehi. Bahat bhukh lagta hain aaj kal… khilata hoon aaj tujhe….**_

 _Daya froze lying on floor and closed his eyes tightly and as obvious again a furious punishment session started._

 _He bit his lips so that no more sound came from his mouth…. And thought in mind…_ _ **bhag jaunga, ek din zaroor bhag jaunga. Rok nehi paoge mujhe. Koi rok nehi payega… main zaroor bhag jaunga ihan se… iss kayedkhana se. Kabhi mujhe bhi aisa alishan ghar milega… koi mere bhi aage piche aise khana le kar bhagega. Tum sab ko dikha dunga tab main ayashi kya hota hain. Mera bhi ek din koi apna hoga.**_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _Oh my God! Sach me yeh ladhka bhag gaya mamma!_** _The fatty boy yelled._ _ **Aab kaun mera school dress aur shoes saaf karega?**_

 _His mother yelled looking at his husband…._ _ **Aap abhi tak ghar me kya dhund rahe hain? Bahar dekhiye. Sach me agar Daya bhag gaya toh ghar ka kaam kaun karega?**_

 _Her husband irritated…_ _ **sab ko apna apna kaam karwane ki padhi. Socho agar wo ladhka police ke hathon lag gaya, hume jail bhi ho sakta hain.**_

 ** _Phir!_** _His pretty wife shocked._ _ **Toh phir aap bahar dhundhiye use. Bhagna nehi chahiye wo.**_

 _Her husband quickly picked his car key and drove for searching of Daya!_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Little Daya was running as fast as his small bare feet could, through a small lane without knowing his destination…. His tired tear strained eyes caught the glimpse of his malik's car and he tried his best to fasten his speed more._

 _The small lane guided him to a crowed main road. He was running mastering all the left energies in his thin slender weak body to escape from that jail like house of his malik… where he was working as 24*7 hours house servant in his tiny 5 years of age…. Suddenly collide hard with a middle aged gentleman walking through footpath._

 _The gentleman puzzled with that sudden accident. He bent down to help that kid to get up…. But left utter stunned he found the kid turned unconscious on that posture only…. With a blood and tear strained face!_

 _Someone called him from his back at that very moment…._ _ **Raghubendra jee!**_

..

..

..

..

 **Daya… Dayaaaa! Tabiyat thik hain nah tumhara?** Feeling a soft touch over forehead Daya backed to present scenario and found Abhijeet's mother stood in front of him with a large glass containing smoky hot Horlicks and a biscuit plate wearing a worried expression on her face.

 **Kya hua Daya… kab se awaz laga rahi hoon. Tum jawab kiun nehi de rahe the? Sab thik hain nah?** She asked him with concern.

 **Kisse puch rahe ho Maa? Use khone ka bimari hain.** Abhijeet joined them.

 **Humesha masti nah tujhe? Kiun ched raha mere Daya ko?** Abhijeet's mother lightly slapped his son.

 **Kya Maa…. mujhe aap dant dete ho! Main sach keh raha hoon. Daya ko kho jane ka bimari hain, aaj se nehi… bahat pahele se hi. Baat karte karte, khana khate hue, kuch dekhta hue…. Achanak yeh bich bich me kahin kho jata hain. Dayanand naam hain nah…. sant mahatma hone ka practice karte rehta hain sayad….** Abhijeet chuckled.

 **Abhiiiii…..** His mother warned and went to set his breakfast handed over Daya the food tray.

 **Kuch padheshani hain toh share kar sakte ho Daya. Main strict zaroor hoon, lekin mere bhi pass dil hain. Kabhi kabhi padheshani share karne se zaldi problem solve ho sakta hain.** Abhijeet softly uttered looking at Daya's down head gesture.

 **Wohi toh dar hain. Tumhare pass dil kuch jada hi hain. Main jitna bhagne ki koshish kar raha hoon tum se, Maa jee utni hi karib ho rahe hain. Tumhara concern se mujhe dar lagne laga hain Abhijeet.** Daya suppressed his thoughts and moved his gaze… **kuch problem nehi si… I mean Abhijeet. I am perfectly ok. Main bas ek case ke bare me soch raha tha. Sorry, mujhe shunai nehi diya.**

Abhijeet gave him a suspicious glare as if wanted to mean… **is it?**

* * *

 **A/N:** writer want advance apology readers. Writer is unable to continue both of the running TYAHM and ACD at the same time due to shortage of enough timing after wrapping up daily life's chaos. So I have decided to finish this very story at first. Then I'll work on the left portion of TYAHM. I hope you will give me this time.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	6. Chapter 6

**FireHawk01:** thank you for your appreciation :)

 **Krittika:** apne kaha thora aur ise extend karo… toh main le aayi… yeh wala nehi ;) iska toh haal bura ban gaya… can't manage di :'( Pichla wala wo extension tha :) he heehh…. :D Thank you apko kehna bahat chota shabd ho jayega di. Mujhe bas yeh kehna, uss pal mujhe apki wo support… bahat zaroorat tha… :) Aur idea supply ke liye bhi shukriya :)

 **Guest:** I can understand you jee. But I am really sorry. My ongoing schedule is very tough now-a-days. I tried hard, but can't manage. Two different taste's different story…. Dimag tog ek hi hain :( Sath sath likhne jaun toh dono milake weird mixing ho raha tha :( Even I am writing this updt also almost at mid-night! So, plz let me finish it. Then I'll start TYAHM rest part. Thank you

 **salmazhv:** sach me! :D thank you :) TC

 **Guest:** thank you :D

 **Guest:** correct guess :) Otherwise it will not be real nah? :) Thank you

 **priya:** thank you

 **DIXA:** thank you dear very much for liking it this much :D TC u also

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** achha rona cancel. Eeee…. Ear to ear smile hazir :D Wayse smiling me main kabhi kanzoosi nehi karti hoon ;) hahaahh….. isi liye toh kaha beta plz don't kill me :P almost whole chapter happy happy tha nah? Thora toh aisa sad portion banta hain phir ;) It's ok! TYAHM is a little serious plot… yeh dono sath sath likhne me dimag ka dahi ho raha tha aur waqt bhi sahi se mil nehi raha. So I stopped that. Yeh almost finish ho chuka hain. Toh socha…. Ok beta, thank you :)

 **Mehul873:** Aain! Case! Thik hain karo jee aap. Jab police mujhe lock-up me dal dega, kaun likhega baki ka story! Torture! Kis ne kis ko kiya? :P Main story likhke apko torture ki yah uss bachhe ko log torture kiya? Main nehi bataungi kisi ko jee. Aap kya, har ek update ke baad mere bahat se reader aise ro rahe hain. Aap nischint rahiye… koi yeh janke aap pe hasenge nehi alag se :) Jee, koi apne bachhe ko kiun orphanage me phekenge bhala! Aisa koi maa-baap kar sakte hain! Na jane logo ko kitne sare situation face karna padhta hain…

 **Guest:** appreciation ke liye thank you jee. Lekin plz aap aise roo mat. Achha nehi lagta. Main entertainment ke liye story likhti hoon, rulane ke liye thore hi! :O daily update! OML! Main ek updt post karne ke baad hi next likhna start karti hoon. Within 24 hours kaise finish karun :P

 **DA95:** haan jee. Yahi first main finish karungi. Wayse aur jada hain bhi nehi iska :) almost done with it. Thank you very much :D TC

 **luv duo nd purvi:** thank you :)

 **masooma:** thank you

 **Manu:** feeling glad that our FF family get new reviewer. Dear, review kiya karo plz. Hum writers aap ke liye hi stories likhte hain. Good, bad… kuch bhi bola karo. Aap readers jab tak hume kahenge nehi, hum kaise apke demands, requirements, quarries samjhenge? Hain nah? So plz, kuch bhi bolo… plz fb kiya karo jee :) Achha laga jaan ke aap meri story pahele bhi padhe hain aur pasand kiye hain. Thank you. Ummid hain, aage se bhi aap se hum review section me mil payenge :)

 **Dips:** thank you jee :D

 **Dr. Bonu:** hehee…. Khub vhalobasa dekhchi Mistu di ke ;) I was kidding dearie. I know it already onek din aage thekei :D manus chenar aktu experience amar ache :) Believe akdom kori na, seta baje kotha bola hobe. Tobe toder songe meet kore, ektu khani fade hoa geche oi believe gulo. Ki Janis, choto belar bhoy ta sohoje jay na… onek somoy lage. Amar aktu change hoache tor moto kichu sweetheart r jonno :) Bhalobasa ki sob somoy mukhe bole bojhate hoy naki? It doesn't matter :) Ami jani toke…. Na na, ke boleche tui long fb dite paris na! Thank you infact for this illustrative view of yours. Love you beta. R sorry o. Ek toh ato late korlam… r updt hoyeoche akdom ghatia bakwas :( Kichutei agote parchi na re… lost all ideas :'( TC

 **D:** thank you :)

 **shikha:** thank you jee

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** aap bina log in ke bhi naam likh ke fb de sakte ho beta. Aise gayab na hua karo. Pratak hote raho bhi ;) thank you toh apko bolna cancel…. Phir kya bolun! Haan… stay tuned :) TC

 **DnAfan:** thank you my friend :)

 **salja:** thank you my friend…. Blushing blushing :)

 **abhijeeteye:** thank you for your appreciation :)  & yes… if we change our view about this type of children, one day may be no such Daya would be there facing the harsh side of real life :) yah, our pray is very much essential for those innocent flowers. Thank you :)

 **GD:** such a looooooooooong fb :D always your gyani guidance helps me a lot to clarify matters without any biasness :) kitni baar thank you kahun! Manne na kehna aur…. ;) I am very happy knowing that instead of such some controversial matters, u have enjoyed the rest :)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** hahaa…. Doston me chota mota mazak chalta hain, nehi :P I knew the meaning of your words… but I thought to irritate you a little ;) Evil brain nah ;) Such a big fb :D Nope darl, plot is all mine. Only requirement was a Daya based… nothing else :) thank you with a grin for loving it this much :D

 **BT:** what a pleasant surprise! :D Aare maine Daya ko kab itna takleef di! Woh toh beeti hui baaten :P Aab kahan wo takleef me hain :O Aab toh mil gaye nah unhe apne bade bhaiya :D Gandi baat…. fb nehi dene ka aise sochte nehi…. Mao achhi bachhi hain nah :) Katti bhi cancel…. Meri taraf se batti ;) haha… thank you for your cute angry appearance :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **6 MontHs LateR…**

 **Bahat bahat badhai ho mera bachha. Main bahat khush hoon beta.**

Abhijeet grinned whole-hearted and took his mother in a soft embrace.

His mother ruffled his hair lovingly and picked at his temple.

 **Kya Maa… aap ne mera baal kharab kar diye!** Abhijeet made face while setting his messy silky hairs.

His mother nodded disappointedly. **Tu kabhi nehi bada hoga Abhi. Aab toh sudhar ja. Kya kaha tu ne? Senior inspector ban gaya hoon Maa.** She mimicked her son. **Yeh hain senior inspector ka namuna! Bachpan ke tarha aaj bhi baal ki padhi hain tujhe? Maa ka pyar kuch nehi!**

Abhijeet sensed his mother's irritation. He flashed his most innocent smile. **Kya Maa, aap toh bura maan gaye! Main toh mazak kar raha tha. Aur sach kahun toh main humesha yeh natak apki pyar pane ke liye hi toh karta hoon!**

His mother frowned mockingly.

 **Haan Maa. Sach. Mera aisa karne se aap joh pyar bhari gusse se mere sath pesh aate ho, mujhe bahat** **achha lagta hain Maa. Apka pyar pane ka bas yeh ek bahana hain.** Abhijeet delivered sweetly…. and pulled out a box from shopper.

His mother couldn't resist herself…. Softly pulled her nataunki son's ear… **har waqt masti tujhe! Aur yeh kya! Har do din me kuch na kuch le aata hain tu mere liye… aab aaj kya hain?**

 **Aaj joh mujhe promotion mila us khushi me yeh shawl apke liye….** Abhijeet wrapped a beautiful Kashmiri shawl around his mother with a happy face somehow freed his ear from his mother's soft yeh strong grip.

 **Haan… sab paysa udha de! Tere Maa ke pass aur chizen rakhne ka jagah nehi hain Abhi. Aur ek almirah kharidna padhega aab hume. Kitna kuch le aata hain tu mere liye beta! Aab shadi bhi toh karna hain ki nehi? Kya khilayega biwi-bachhe ko? Sab paysa aise hi kharcha karega kya!** His mother chuckled.

Abhijeet's face turned red due to embarrassment and he hid his shy eyes from his mother…. **aap ke siwa mera aur hain hi kaun jis ke liye main shopping karun Maa!**

 **Itni si baat pe itna sharma gaya mera bachha! Kayse tu Daya ka senior hain re? Dekha kabhi use… kitna shant bachha hain…. kitna sanskari…** his mother teased him more.

Daya's feet as well as his heartbeat stopped for a moment seeing the inside entire scenario through the slightly opened main door….. As he came to Abhijeet's home to congratulate him personally on his most awaited achievement… getting promotion to senior inspector rank.

He felt an unknown sharp piercing pain in his heart noticing the pure lovely bonding between Abhijeet and his mother.

Daya took a back step and tried to escape from the scene silently without disturbing the other two…. But his sharp senior…. The hawk-eyed Abhijeet noticed his shadow outside and called instantly…. **Dayaaaa!**

Daya paused but did not turn.

 **Wapas kiun jaa rahe the tum? Aao andar aao.** Abhijeet invited him merrily.

 **Wo… aap… mera matlab… tum… busy the….** Daya muttered.

 **Main! Main kahan busy hoon?** Abhijeet surprised.

His mother now stepped outside… **mujhse bina mile jane ki permission tumhe nehi hain Daya. Andar chalo.**

Her strict but concerned call pulled Daya inside of the house.

 **Congratulations sir…. I mean Abhijeet….** Daya shook his hand with his newly promoted senior.

Abhijeet's mother mean time brought a plateful of sweets…. **Muh meetha karo beta.** She herself feed Daya a sweet neglecting all his resistance.

 **Maa ko mana nehi karte Daya. Chup chap kha lo. Aur aaj idhar se raat ka khana kha ke hi jana tum.** She announced.

 **Nehi Maa jee…. Wo mem… mere hostel me….** Daya tried to protest while chewing the tasty homemade coconut barfi.

But Abhijeet's mother pushed another barfi inside his mouth… **kuch nehi shunna mujhe. Aaj tumhare sir ko promotion mila…. Iss khushi me tumhe mere hathon ka khana khana hi padhega.** She patted his cheek. **Main Bhagwan se dua karti hoon, tumhe bhi bahat zald tarakki mile naukri me aur main uss din tumhare kamiyabi ke khushi me aise hi tumhe khana khilaun…. Tumhare pasand ka.**

Now Abhijeet opened his mouth…. **Wo din bhi dur nehi Maa. Uska pasand na-pasand abhi se puch lo aap. Daya bahat sharp hain. Aisa hi uska graph chadhta raha…. Agle saal hi use promotion milega sub-inspector se, dekh lena.**

A boyish grin appeared on Daya's fair red face.

Abhijeet's mother picked a kiss on Daya's head… **aisa hi ho beta. Tumhe bhi zaldi promotion mile. Khub tarakki karo. Bahat aage barho. Humesha khush raho.**

The over-whelming emotion inside Daya's heart did not allow him more to be silent. He quickly bent and took his Maa jee's blessings with teary eyes.

 **Jite raho beta. Tumhe bhi yeh khushi zaldi mile.** **Apna parivaar ka naam roshan karo.** Abhijeet's mother blessed him.

 **Sath me kaho uss hostel se azadi bhi mile Daya ko.** Abhijeet interrupted while tasting a sweet. **Adhi raat ko duty se lautta hain toh khana nehi milta udhar. Aay din bahar ka khana khata hain yeh. Apna ghar hoga toh at least khud kuch pakake kha toh payega…. Yah phir kisi maid hi rakh lega. Apne marzi se rahe payega. Kiun Daya?** He eyed at his colleague.

 **Hmm… hmm…** Daya managed only.

 **Ghar na kharid sako toh kam az kam rent ka hi le lena. Tumhe hostel se achha mahaul milega.** Abhijeet suggested.

..

..

..

..

 **3 MontHs LateR…**

 **Daya beta, tumhara sir aaj kal kuch jada hi busy ho gaya. Raat bhar ghar nehi laut raha hain. Khane-pine ka koi waqt nehi milta ise. Ho kya gaya? Kuch khas case pe kaam kar rahe ho tum log?** Abhijeet's mother wanted to know eagerly.

Daya felt so much helpless as he himself also had no clue, on which secret case Abhijeet was working. He only guessed something very big…. Very serious it was and the case was from HQ.

Abhijeet came out from his room with a shopper in his hand. **Sab files sahi se le liye ho Daya?**

Daya nodded positive.

 **Abhi, baat kya hain? Ek jodi kapre tera office me rehta hain. Phir kiun tu yeh sab le jaa raha hain?** Abhijeet's mother asked him confusingly.

 **Nehi Maa. Kaam hain aaj. Wo toh formal rakha hua hain. Usse nehi chalega.** **Main ek t-shirt le ja raha hoon…. zaroorat hain.** Abhijeet replied while taking his coffee.

His mother asked Daya by eyes… who shrugged only.

 **Ok Maa…. chalta hoon. Dhyan rakhna aur raat ka khana kha lena. Mere liye baythe mat raho aap der raat tak.** Abhijeet quickly hugged his mother and left.

 **Beta uska dhyan rakhna thora aur apna bhi. Kuch samajh nehi aa raha… kya kar raha hain…. kuch kehta bhi nehi.** Abhijeet's mother told Daya softly hiding her worried expression… Daya tilted his head in positive and rushed as Abhijeet was calling him continuously.

..

..

..

..

 **Sir aap aise akele ja nehi sakte. Sir main bhi jaunga aap ke sath. Yeh khatra mod lene ki kya zaroorat! Yeh** **koi trap bhi ho sakta hain. Nehi sir… aap…. Aise bina back-up ke jane ka zid please mat kijiye.**

 **Ihan senior kaun hain? Tum yah main?** Abhijeet glared Daya.

Daya stopped for a moment but started again…. **Nehi sir. Yeh sahi nehi hain. Aap aise bilkul akele nehi jayenge. Thik hain…. aur kisi ko batane ka zaroorat nehi. Main apke kaam me dakhal nehi de raha hoon. Mujhe kuch janna bhi nehi. Main bas as a back-up jaunga apke sath.**

 **Dekho Daya… bachho jaisa zid mat kiya karo. Main park me ghumne nehi jaa raha hoon. Woh bar hain… bar. Samajhte ho bar kya hota hain? Jis ladhke ne aaj tak sharab ke bottle tak hath nehi lagaya…. Wo jayega mera back-up banne… bar me!**

 **Sir sharab toh aap bhi pite nehi. Aap kya udhar ja ke tund jo jayenge? Phir main kiun nehi? Mujhe jana hain.** Daya denied stubbornly.

 **Koi bakwas nehi Daya.** Abhijeet shouted. **Mana kiya nah main, nehi jaoge matlab nehi jaoge tum. Bahat khatra hain iss case me. Tum ispe na hi padho toh achha hain. Bekar ki zid mat karo.** He stormed outside.

 **Chodhunga toh nehi sir main bhi. Agar aap ziddi hain… main bhi hoon ziddi. Aap kuch bhi kijiye…. Main toh jaunga hi apke piche aaj raat… dus baje…. Sagar bar….** Daya murmured.

..

..

..

..

 **Maine mana kiya tha nah, mere piche koi nehi ayega….** Abhijeet settled on chair beside Daya with a cigarette holding in his finger.

 **Sorry sir, main apko akele kaise chorta?** Daya muttered.

..

..

..

..

 **Saab apko bahar koi admi bulaya…** A waiter of the bar informed Abhijeet.

 **Iss baar tum yahi baythe rahoge, main bahar akele jaunga…** Abhijeet left gestured as a drunkard.

And a gunshot….

Daya rushed outside with his revolver in his hand.

 **Kaun ho tum log? Please mujhe choro…. Choro….** Struggle of Abhijeet only could be heard while some goons forcefully pushed him inside a white car.

Daya tried to start his motorbike but failed…. MH-82 K-3432…. Was the number of the car in which Abhijeet was abducted.

..

..

..

..

 **Main kayse pyar aur concern ke lalach me beh gaya! Main itna swarthy kayse ho sakta hoon? Jab ki mujhe pata hain, koi mere sath khush nehi rahe sakta. Main… main hi hoon sab ke piche…. Mera hi galati tha… aaj mere galati ke saza bhugat rahe hain Maa jee…. Aur Abhijeet bhi. Na jane kahan hain, kaysa hain…. kaun log hain uske kidnapping ke piche…. Kya maksad bhi unn goondon ka? Do din bit gaya… kahin se koi khabar nehi Abhijeet ka. Mera hi galati sab.** Daya kicked hard on rocks standing alone in the dark lonely sea-beach.

A weird mad shade covered his face…. **agar main sahi waqt pe pahauch jata bahar, agar main uss safed gari ka picha karta…. Aaj Abhijeet aise ghum nehi hota… agar main uske baat na maan ke bahar gaya hota uske piche….**

 **Mera galati…. Main swarthy ban gaya. Mujhe apne aap ko rokna chahiye tha…. main kayse Abhijeet ka itna karib aa gaya! Meri wajah se aaj uska yeh halat…. Main kayse itna lalchi ban gaya uska sath ka!**

His inner soul jerked him…. **pagal hain tu Daya? Kya kuch bhi soch raha tu! Abhijeet ko dhundne ki koshish kar…. Na ki yeh sab anab-shanab soch. Abhijeet mil jayega…. Wo sahi salamat mil jayega…. Koshish kar Daya…. khud ko kab tak blame karte rahega har waqt!**

A ringing tone from his cell phone broke Daya's trance and he eagerly picked the call…. **Haan uss safed gari ka koi khabar?**

..

..

..

..

 **Kaun hain aap? Mujhe kuch yaad nehi aa raha hain.** After 5 breathtaking long days of kidnapping, Daya listened Abhijeet's feeble mumbling when ACP Pradyuman and he discovered the brain of CID Mumbai from the dickey of the white car in a devastative situation…. full of wounds all over body and ducked in trauma….

The earth below Daya slipped at that very moment…..

..

..

..

..

 **Uske sar par bhari chot lagi hain. Aur woh zabardast shock me hain sir.** Doctor declared frankly the possible consequences of permanent amnesia to ACP Pradyuman after two weeks of rescuing Abhijeet.

..

..

..

..

 **Main kya karun? Mujhe kuch yaad nehi hain…. main kya karun?** The lean distressed figure of Abhijeet slowly collapsed on floor while Daya only listened that painful shouting protecting Abhijeet's mother in his supportive shell feeling really numb.

 **Aisa kiun ho gaya Daya… mera beta mujhe aaj pahechanne se inkaar kar raha hain! Abhi toh ek mahina bhi sahi se hua nehi…. Abhi wo blue t-shirt shopper me liye hue nikla tha ghar se, mujhe apna dhyan rakhne ko keh ke… phir aisa kiun ho gaya? Mera kya galati hain Daya? Abhi mujhe puch raha hain, kaun hoon main uski! Mujhe?** Abhijeet's mother broke down in a loud lamenting cry holding Daya's palm.

..

..

..

..

 **8 MontHs LateR…**

 **Nikal jao ihan se. Maar dunga main tumhe. Kahe raha hoon main… nikal jao mere samne se… nikal jaaaaaao….** Crazy shouting of former senior inspector Abhijeet of CID Mumbai was echoing inside the small shabby cabin of mental asylum… while his former colleague, Daya…. stood straight wearing a soft expression on his face at a corner of the place.

Some word boys reached there running…. **Saab aap jao ihan se. Yeh itna chilla raha hain… kuch kar na de! Aap jao saab, hum dekhte hain iss pagal ko.**

 **Aaye… Pagal kise bola?** Abhijeet pushed them roughly. **Haan… pagal kise bola?** He ferociously pointed the saline strand towards the word boys…. **Main pagal nehi hoon. Samjha? Main pagal nehi hoon.**

 **Huhh! Pagal khud ko normal bol raha hain! Kabhi koi mental khud ko pagal mana hain aaj tak!** The word boys grabbed him in a solid grip and made him lie somehow on the bed and preparing injection professionally.

Abhijeet continuously was trying to get free… **choro mujhe… choro. Main nehi hoon pagal… chor do mujhe. Choroooo….**

Daya clearly felt his lightning speed heart beats.

Lastly they pierced the needle inside Abhijeet's vein.

His vision turned blurry and his struggle lowered. Abhijeet looked with teary lost eyes at Daya for the last time before turned completely unconscious… **Meri yaddast chali gayi… lekin yakeen mano, main pagal nehi hoon…. nehi hoon main pagal…. Yak…. Yakeen…. Yakeen kkkk… karo…**

..

..

..

..

 **Sir kya aab hum Abhijeet sir ko ghar nehi la sakte?** Inspector Daya requested to his senior, ACP Pradyuman.

 **Main samajhta hoon Daya. Lekin tumhe bhi pata hain, Abhijeet kitna loud react karta hain har baat pe. Use sambhalna lagbhag na moomkin hain.**

Daya: **lekin sir, uss jagah ka waysa mahaul…. Ek thik-thak admi bhi udhar pagal ho jayega. Aur Abhijeet sir ko toh mental support ka bahat zaroorat hain is waqt. Woh bahat sehmi ho gaya hain sir… bahat uljha gaya hain apne beeti hui khoya hua kaal aur anjaana aaj me…. aay din kisi patient ko electric shock deta hain udhar, maarta-pitta hain. Woh sab logo ka chikhna-chillana… unhe aur padheshan kar deta hain. Aur word boys zabardasti bhi itna karta hain unke sath….** He could not hide his pain.

 **Aur uski budhi Maa… unka kya? Wo toh aaj bhi unhe apni Maa manne ko tayar hi nehi! Itne din bit gaya uss hadse ke baad… Abhijeet ko apni yaddast khone ke baad…. Lekin wo khud ko is situation me adjust karne ki halat me bilkul nehi hain. Aaj bhi usne kisi ko apne aas-pass nehi aane deta. Na kisi ke baat shunta. Har waqt gussa… har chiz pe narazgi…. Ghar me uska dhyan kaun rakhega Daya?**

 **Sir main koshish kar ke dekhun… agar aap permission de toh?** Daya asked though he himself was not sure with his proposal reminding Abhijeet's violent reactions.

 **Thik hain, dekhta hoon…** ACP Pradyuman sighed.

 **Uss narak me Abhijeet kabhi sahi nehi ho sakta. Doctor jab kahe chuke hain, uska yaddast kabhi aur wapas nehi ayega, phir use asylum me rakh ke itna dard dene ki kya zaroorat? Aise kabhi woh zindegi ki aur nehi aa payega….** Daya thought all in his mind looking at the group photo hanging from bureau wall.

..

..

..

..

 **Beta, mera Abhi ghar ayega? Wapas ayega mera bachha… apni Maa ke pass? Bolo na Daya… ayega nah mera Abhi mere pass?** **Mujhe bulayega wo Maa?** Daya's Maa jee was crying helplessly.

..

..

..

..

 **Himmat kayse ho gaya tumhara? Phir se idhar aaye ho? Maine kaha nah mujhe kisi se koi lena dena nehi. Main kisi ko janta nehi.. Na koi Abhijeet… Na kisi CID… kuch nehi…. upar se uss budhi aurat ki baat kar rahe ho? Maine kaha nah… main nehi janta kisi ko. Hogi wo meri Maa… lekin mujhe yaad nehi kuch. Samjhe tum?** Abhijeet suddenly got hyper.

 **Mujhe kuch yaad aata hi nehi. Aur jab bhi wo aurat mujhe milti hain, kehti hain… yaad karo… yaad karo. Aare yaad nehi aata toh, main kya karun?** He threw all his medicine from bed-side table in rage.

Some word boys were peeping hurriedly from the door…. But Daya strictly eyed them to stay back and sat near Abhijeet…. **Sir!**

 **Main kisi ka sir nehi hoon…** Abhijeet jerked his hand from Daya's grip.

 **Abhijeet! Maa….** former's attention changed and irregular breathing lowered little.

With a lot of effort Daya composed himself. **Abhijeet, Maa…. Maa jee…** his voice chocked. **Maa jee aur nehi rahe…** he told in a single breath.

A current passed Abhijeet's body and Daya clearly felt his loud shiver.

..

..

..

..

 **5 MontHs LateR…**

 **Kiun aaye ho? Mazak hoon main? Lachari dekhne aaye ho mera?**

Daya tried to stop Abhijeet…. **Nehi sir… main toh…..**

Abhijeet growled…. **Kya main toh? Haan? Mazak udhane aaye ho tum bhi mera?** He paused abruptly and looked at Daya narrowing his eyes.

The service revolver pushed into Daya's waist caught his attention… **maarne aaye ho mujhe? Maaroge mujhe tum? Main khooni hoon nah….** forwarding his palms… **yeh dekho, apni Maa ki khooni… main hoon. Main unhe pahechana nehi aur woh mar gayi! Maroge? Maro…. Maar do mujhe… aise pal pal marke jine se achha hain, tum hi maar do mujhe.**

Daya shocked to his core.

 **Mujhe nehi chahiye tumhara hamdardi… kiun roj roj aate hoon ihan? Maine bulaya tumhe? Nehi nah? Phir kiun aate ho? Mujhe chor do apne haal pe…. Mujhe kisi ka sahara nehi chahiye.**

Daya waited patiently for calming down of his senior.

After some time Abhijeet got tired with this continuous shouting and went inside without caring about the opened main door.

Daya entered with slow steps and found Abhijeet sat on floor with red eyes…. Really in a messy condition.

 **Mujhse bhi battar zindegi kisi ka ho sakta hain, main kabhi nehi socha tha. Main toh phir bhi achha-bura kuch yaadon ke sahare jita hoon. Aur Abhijeet? Ek saal me kya se kya ho gaya sab kuch. Yahi woh ghar, jisme kuch mahina pahele tak bhi sab kuch normal hua karta tha…. aur aaj! Abhijeet ko asylum se laa kar bhi koi improvement nehi….** He sighed and moved towards kitchen as he well knew Abhijeet must not take his daily doses.

..

..

..

..

 **Sir, please aap kuch kha lijiye. Aise kaise chalega sir? Aap waqt pe khana nehi khate hain, dawai nehi lete hain. Phir aap sahi kaise honge?**

 **Main bimar nehi hoon…** Abhijeet threw the food plate from Daya's hand. **Mujhe tumhara bhasan ka koi zaroorat nehi hain… samjhe?** **Kya karun main khana kha ke? Yaddast wapas ayega? Nehi nah? Main kaun hoon… kya hoon… kya tha meri zindegi… kuch jaan paunga? Nehi nah? Toh phir?**

Daya was only watching silently his senior's acts.

 **Tum kiun aate ho ihan… har roj? Tumhara koi kaam nehi hain kya? Mana karta hoon phir bhi chale aate ho! Ghar jao na bhae apna… tumhare liye sab wait kar rahe honge. Mere piche kiun apna waqt barbaad karte ho tum?**

Daya looked straight Abhijeet's painful eyes. **Kash aisa hota sir….** he uttered slowly.

Abhijeet didn't understand anything but sensed something was not right in his words which might hurt Daya.

Daya continued: **haan… yaad apko kuch nehi ayega sir. Beeti hui koi bhi baaten nehi. Lekin jaise khana khane se yaad nehi ayega kuch, aap kuch na khaoge… tab bhi toh koi baat banega nehi? Toh phir, khana kha ke…. Tabiyat ka dhyan rakh ke… sahi se baki ka zindegi agar bitaya jayen, bura kya usme?**

He softened his voice…. **pata hain sir apko, main kisi ko janta hoon…. jiska koi apna nehi hain. Aaj nehi, bachpan se hi nehi hain. Lekin kabhi usne haar nehi mana. Kiun ki use jeetna tha har haal me. Use khush rehna tha kaysa bhi kar ke. Joh log kabhi uska mazak udhata tha…. uss sab ko use jawab dena tha.**

Abhijeet was listening him carefully.

 **Aaj uss insaan na ek bahat achha zindegi jeeta hain. Dusron ke liye… joh humesha se uska sapna hua karta tha. Use apna kaam me tarakki mila…. Log use achha kehta hain. Aaj use koi nehi puchta wo kaun hain, kahan se hain. Bas uska kaamon se aaj uska naam hain. Aur uss akela insaan ka bhi zindegi me aaj koi hain. Sahi se toh pata nehi, kaun hain… lekin kuch toh hain….**

 **Matlab!** Abhijeet confused.

 **Kuch nehi sir.** Daya smiled lightly. **Main bas yeh kahe raha hoon…. aap aise kab tak ghar ke char dewari me bandh rakhenge khud ko? Aap bahar nehi jana chahte? Aap khana nehi khayenge toh aur weak ho jayenge.**

 **Usse tumhe kya?** Abhijeet asked him sternly.

 **Mujhe achha nehi lagta apko aisi halat me dekhna.** Daya said in a calm way.

 **Kiun?** Again Abhijeet quarried.

Daya felt loss of words. He got busy to clean the floor silently.

 **Na chahte hue bhi kuch toh hain yeh Abhijeet…. Joh main khud se chupa nehi sakta. Pahele socha apne paap ka pryaschit karunga… mere laparwahi ke wajah se hi tumhare zindegi aise dardnak baan gaya…. lekin sach baat toh kuch aur hi hain. Support main tumhe nehi… bina jane tum hi mujhe nayi zindegi dene lage ho… iss haal me bhi. Narazgi bhi toh usi ko insaan dikhata hain, jise woh apna manta hain!** Daya sighed heavily while set another plateful meal for Abhijeet.

Abhijeet well noticed all but maintained his rash silence. **Itna shunata hoon roj. Koi asar hi nehi! Jab dekho sir khana khaiye, sir dawai lijiye, sir apna dhyan rakha kijiye. Huhh! Bara aaya mujhe samjhane. Mila hain ek yaddast kho jane wala lachar insaan… hamdardi jatate phirta hain har waqt.** **Baba jee kahin ka!** He turned his face opposite side.

Daya arranged all his food and medicines and moved out wished a small good night...

..

..

..

..

Daya started his bike and geared it full speed as for last two days he couldn't went to meet his Abhijeet sir duo to heavy pressure of an important high profile case.

He had tried Abhijeet's phone for so many times in between …. But initially he cut Daya's call after hearing the excuse of not visiting as per his daily routine…. Then from last day Abhijeet wasn't pick his call even…. Which made Daya worried.

So on third day, after the case got solved, Daya took a quick leave permission from his ACP sir…. and as ACP Pradyuman was well aware of his earlier and present gem Daya's unuttered bonding…. He happily freed Daya from all post related stuffs.

Daya hurriedly parked his bike and reached at main door with an expected shouting or snubbing from Abhijeet.

He rang the bell for once… twice… thrice… even for the fourth times. But none opened.

Daya called loudly by Abhijeet's name…. also went in vain.

Lastly he took out his duplicate key of this house and entered.

A weird smell hit his nostril hardly and Daya paused for a moment made face.

The complete dark house in that late evening made him perplexed.

So many unwanted thoughts one by one crossed his mind made him frightened and he switched on lights in a jiffy with a high call….. **Abhijeet sir? Abhijeeeeeeet sirrrrr? Abhijeeeeeeeet!**

From somewhere a sound came and Daya's instincts warned him anything suspicious.

He followed the source of sound in a tiptoe and became dumbstruck.

Abhijeet was lying haphazardly resting a table in his room…. Red eyes… dirty clothes…. Messy hairs…. And the most shocking for Daya was…. A half-filled deshi sharab bottle was in his hand whereas another empty bottle weltered beside him!

Without any second thought he rushed… **Abhijeet! Yeh kya kar rahe ho… haan?** He tried to snatch the bottle.

But Abhijeet grabbed it in his tight grip.

Daya tried again. This time little forcefully, caused some liquor spilling out on his outfit…. **Kya hain yeh? Sharab ko hath lagane ki himmat kayse ki tum?**

Abhijeet looked up with a frustrated senseless gaze…. **Mujhe saab cho… chor… chor ke chala gaaayaaa….** He mumbled.

 **Kis ne kis ko chor ke chala gaya Abhijeet?** Daya jerked him…. and stunned feeling the burning forehead of his senior in obvious effect of high fever.

 **Tum kaun ho?** Abhijeet was talking something incoherently.

Daya turned mad in irritation. He pulled Abhijeet to bed… **baytho chup-chap idhar. Itna kamzor padh gaye ho tum, sharab pine lage ho! Ek bottle udhake dil nehi bhara! Aise bhulna hain tumhe gham?** He shouted badly unable to control his anger….. **Aur yeh kya? Bukhar se behosh hona achha nehi laga tumhe…. sharab pine lage ho? Ek dhyan nehi rakhte tum kabhi….**

Abhijeet slammed on bed… **koi nehi mera…. Koi… koi nehi. Yaddast chala gaya…. Maa chali gayi…. Daya…. Da… yaaaa wo bhi chala…. Chala gaya! Saa… saaaabb…. Sab chala jata hain. Koiiiiiii nehi mera…. Jhuti tasalliiiiii…. Sabbbb jhutha…. Saaaaab jhutha…. Hamdardi….** Abhijeet's mumbling stopped might be in tiredness.

Daya's eyes got widened in shock. **Abhijeet! Abhijeet?** He patted his senior's cheek…. **Oh my God! Yeh sach me behosh toh nehi ho gaya! Itni tej bukhar… upar se yeh sab….**

 **Shhhh…. Chillaao maaat…. Dayaaaa nehi ayegaaaa…. Kal bhi nehi aaya….** Abhijeet swung his hands in air. **Mujhe ka…. Kaaaal se bukhar…. Bukhar hain. Main kitna…. Kitna bulaya use….** He muttered innocently. **Lekin Dayaaa…. Daya nehi aaya. Maine use bo…. Bolaa…. Raat ko aane ke. Phir bhi nehi aaya! Koi nehi aata…. Koi…. Koi nehi puchta…. Mera…. Mera koi nehi hain….** A drop of tear escaped from Abhijeet's eye. He tried to push Daya weakly…. **Tum… tum bhi chale jao. Main…. Main khooni hoon. Tumhe bhi khoon kar sakta hoon…. chale jao… tum bhi.** Again he went in semi-conscious stage.

Daya's eyes filled with tears. He silently looked at Abhijeet's closed eyes and dark wet face…. adjusted him properly on bed and moved outside.

 **Hello! Doctor Singh! Inspector Daya here.**

…. … …..

 **Haan… haan… mera senior… haan. Unhe bahat tej bukhar hain. Kal se. Kuch khane-pine halat me nehi hain sir. Haan… lagbhag behoshi ke halat me….**

… ….. ….

 **Nehi… important case se busy the hum. Ek din unse kisi ka contact nehi ho paya.**

… … ….

 **Ok doctor. Thank you. I will inform you tomorrow.**

….. … …..

 **Oh sure. Sir ka bukhar thora kam ho jayen… main unhe check-up ke liye le aaunga.**

Daya cut the call and glared at the door of Abhijeet's room…. **Aap ke liye doctor se dant bhi khana padh raha aab. Ghar me sab kuch maujood hote hue bhi…. Achha ilaj kar liye aap. Huhh!**

 **Main kuch bhi nehi hoon Bhagwan iss dard ke samne… aaj tak main khud ko sab se bada badnasib samajhta tha. Lekin Abhijeet? Uska kya galati hain? Kayse ek chutkion me sab kuch chin gaya usse! Ek bahadur police officer…. Ek reputed army man ka beta… ek senior inspector…. Kya se kya ho gaya! Jis ke naam se pura Mumbai ka criminal kampta tha…. aaj woh aise lachar… sharab ke nashe me dub kar apna gham bhulne ki koshish kar raha hain! Itna insecurity!**

He took a chilled water full pot, a piece of fresh cloth and again went to bedroom.

Hours passed…. gradually the dark night had passed…. Abhijeet slept or lied unconscious under effect of alcohol or fever…. Daya spent his sleepless night sitting beside his senior trying to lowered the fever keeping wet strip over his forehead.

Morning bright sun rays disturbed Abhijeet's sleep and he tried to open his eyes…. But his blurry vision… created everything hazy before him…. he fluttered his eyelids for a number of times and the first thing spotted in room…. Daya's innocent sleepy face sat on a wooden chair beside his bed…. Awkwardly adjusted his head on its hard back rest while gripping a wet cloth piece in his palm.

Abhijeet literally jumped from his position but instantly grabbed his head tightly …. As it was spinning like hell….

Daya's sleep broke and he noticed Abhijeet in that position…. Without uttering anything he checked Abhijeet's forehead and find it cold…. quickly made lemonade and offered his senior.

Abhijeet at first tried to deny but looking Daya's strict silent angry face he gulped whole like an obedient kid.

Daya placed the glass on table with a sound…. Expressing his anger.

 **Daya!** Abhijeet feebly called which went ignored and Daya moved outside with the water filled pot and cloth stripe.

Abhijeet again tried. **Kab aaye ho….** just triggered Daya's anger.

He pulled out the half-filled alcohol bottle and forwarded to Abhijeet…. **Piyo.**

Abhijeet puzzled.

Daya shook his head…. **Dekh kya rahe ho? Aare piyo bhi. Bas yahi ek rashta hain gham bhulane ka…. Piyo…. Ji bhar ke piyo. Jitna piyoge… utna sab kuch bhul ke rahoge…. Zindegi me kisi ka koi gham koi dard nehi rehta nah? Agar hota bhi sab ke sab nashe me tund ho ke rehta hain…. aare piyo bhi…** he forcefully handed over the bottle to Abhijeet.

 **Sorry.** Abhijeet embarrassed very much…. As still he was under hang-over effect and unable to remember anything but well understood he had obviously done some blunder last night which turned Daya mad this much!

 **Mujhe kiun sorry bol rahe aap? Main hota hi kaun? Aap ko joh marzi kariye. Mujhe kis liye safai de rahe hain?** Daya grumbled.

 **Wo tum… tum kiun nehi aaye itne dino se?** Abhijeet hid his eyes.

 **Main apko phone kiya tha…. tha ki nehi? High profile case me sab uljha hua tha. Do din ka dead line tha. Kahan se aata aap ke pass? Aur itne din kahan… bas do hi toh din hua. Agar kabhi mission-wission me jana padhe mujhe… aap aise padhe rahenge!** Daya was irritated to his core.

 **Tum kiun jaoge kahin? Mujhe achha nehi lagta akela. Tum nehi jaoge mujhe chor ke….** Abhijeet blabbered stubbornly.

 **Phir bhi main phone toh kiya nah? Lekin aap…. Aap toh phone tak uthaya nehi. Kal raat aaya…. Aap ise le kar gham bhulne ki practice kar rahe the…. aur kab se bukhar charah ke bhi baythe hain. Dawal lena toh dur ki baat…** Daya delivered all sarcastically ignoring Abhijeet painful words. **Bas apko hi achha nehi lagta main na aaun toh…. Mujhe bahat achha lagta hain apse na mil pane se, nehi?**

 **Mujhe kya pata? Tum… tumhe maine kaha…. ek baar der raat hi sahi, aane ko. Main puri raat bahar baytha raha tumhare liye. Phir bhi tum nehi aaye. Maine socha…** Abhijeet complained like a sweet toddler.

 **Kya socha aap? Mai nehi ayunga phir kabhi?** Daya asked sternly.

 **Koi toh nehi aata kabhi. Sab pagal kehta hain. Main pagal toh nehi hoon nah? Ek tum hi… lekin… agar tum bhi…** Abhijeet better thought to be silent while thinking in mind.

 **Kahan se mila aap ko?** Daya pointed the alcohol bottle…. **Gham bhul gaye sab aap? Aab bahat maza aa raha hain nah zindegi ki?**

 **Wo… main… kal… bahar gaya… gaya tha….** Abhijeet hung his head.

 **Wah! Bahar gaye. Itni tej bukhra charya sari raat bahar bayth ke… phir bhi aap akele bahar kiun gaye? Dawal kiun nehi li… jab ke sab ghar me maujood tha?** Daya gestured as if he was thinking something. **Aare haan… main toh bhul hi gaya… aap ko toh gham bhulne ka tha.**

Abhijeet could not take continuous teasing of Daya. He walked outside silently with shambling steps.

 **Aab kiun nazar chura rahe hain? Gham bhul gaye sab? Kya samajhte hain apne aap ko? Aap ke liye koi kuch nehi sochta… Kisi ko apka parwa nehi!** Daya shouted from his back.

 **Mujhe tum aur iss halat me dekha nehi jata Abhijeet. Itne din joh hua… tum gussa kiye, chillaye… sab kuch kiye. Main chup-chap maante gaya tumhe. Lekin aab aur nehi. Main tumhe zindegi ki aur laa ke hi rahunga. Chahe mujhe uske liye kuch bhi karna padhe… tumhare khilaf bhi jana padhe… main tayar hoon. Tumhe main akela nehi chor sakta kabhi Abhijeet. Zaroorat toh mujhe tumhara hain… tumhara sath ka. Main wada karta hoon…. chahe zindegi aage jaa ke kayse bhi mod le… yeh Daya kabhi tumhara sath nehi chorega….** **Tum akela nehi ho Boss….** Daya promised himself and followed Abhijeet.

..

..

..

..

 **1 and half YeaRs LateR…**

 **Abhijeet aaj se tum officially mere unit ka hissa ban gaye ho….** ACP Pradyuman handed over rejoining letter to his one of the most brilliant man…. Senior inspector Abhijeet…. Which brought a million dollar spark over his face.

Daya overhear the conversation of his seniors and felt an ultimate sooth in his heart…. Smoothly cleared the corner of his eye seeing Abhijeet's confident glowing face…. **Maa jee, main apna wada nibhaya. Kabhi nehi tanha chorunga main Boss ko…. main hoon uske liye humesha…. Pata hi nehi chala kab usi se mera khud ka ek alag wajood banne laga!** He smiled looking at sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am really sorry for this meaningless update, readers…. As my head office stooped working and I cannot manage more in this chapter. Please pardon me for this stupid try. Anda-tamatar thora aram se phekna :P

.

.

Writer has changed the rank of cops and trail of incidents as per story line.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	7. Chapter 7

**Shariya:** thank you. That long updt was late fine actually ;) ok jee… I am finishing this one. Aage uss story ko phir se start karne wali hoon. TC

 **Guest:** thnx

 **masooma:** thank you jee

 **rapunzelgirl:** thnx dear

 **priya:** thank you

 **Dips:** your detailed fb always helps me to shape out my thoughts and planning. Thank you a big :)

 **Mehul:** Duo ka now-a-days friendship aur earlier days friendship…. Dono hi main pahele meri dusre stories pe dikhayi hoon jee. Har ek plot ka ek apna hi alag flavor hota hain. So, as per plot demand…. As per my sweetheart Nusrat, jinhe I hv dedicated this story…. I have to finish it without dragging more. Jail me daal dene ka idea buran nehi. Lekin sirf laptop se kya kaam chalega! Wi-Fi wala jail chahiye nah…. warna updt kayse doon! Aap mujhe CID ke lock-up me daal sakte ho. Aur mere interrogation ke liye plz senior inspector Abhijeet ko hi bhejna jara….. Main happy happy rahe lungi jail me ;). Thank you

 **salmazhv:** achha! Bachhi ne isse kuch sikh bhi li! Achha batao…. Kya kya sikhi hain iss story se yeh chotu sa nanha sa brain? Aur inspiration bhi beta! Homework submit karna hi padhega aap ko, warna punishment (evil wink) :P Nehi beta, I'm not hurt. Mujhe bhi pata tha yeh kuch khas nehi bana tha last updt.  & now it's the time to wrap up :) thank you ki aap bina hichkichaye apni baat rakhi hain :) that's more important for a writer. TC

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** hmmm….. Toh mere darl turned sady sady :(

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** beta as per FW, Daya toh humesha se hi Abhijeet ke kidnapping ke liye khud ko doshi manta hain…. ki uske ankhon ke samne se goons Abhijeet ko utha ke le gaya aur wo unn logo ka picha tak kar nehi paya. Main iss theme ke sath wo orphan wali baat thora mix up kar di thi :) aare aare sadha hua tamatar kiun diye beta aap! Achha wala dena chahiye tha nah…. main chatni banake kha leti :P hahaa…. So sweet bachha. Thank you :D

 **Krittika:** hain! 3 baar! He heee I am grinning di :D

 **Bidya:** jada tar log khud ke pain ke aage kuch dekh hi nehi pate. Lekin jab aisa nehi hota… tab hi nah… ek history banta…. Jaise ki evergreen Duo friendship :) thank you

 **Dr. Bonu:** amii bolchi eta meaningless sweetheart :P tui toh Janis, ki haal hoechilo last updt likhte giye amar :( bah bah… amar kitchen toh tui bhore dili. Amake r du din bazar jete hobe na ;) tui etao enjoy korbi, sotti bhabini… pakka bhebe rekhechilam… atto boro atka complain list asbe tor kach theke :P but… but… but… tui toh… he heehhhee… thank you re. Love yaa…. TC

 **abhijeeteye:** is it dear? Hmmm…. Then thank you :) wo mujhe khud ko hi satisfaction nehi aaya tha updt likhke. Kitni baar change ki thi, phir bhi kuch dhang ka bana nehi tha :( toh… phir bhi apko itna achha laga :D

 **luv duo nd purvi:** thank you jee…. 2nd Last updt hazir :)

 **DA95:** Abhijeet sir toh aise hi gusse wale hain jee. Upar se memory loss ke uljhan me… Maa ko khone ka gham me…. banda thora aur violent ho gaye tha :P ha haahaa… thank you. TC

 **D:** ok ok sorry granted :) thank you

 **akaash:** ever in all my stories or ever in this story? ;) Ha haahaha… kidding jee. Thank you

 **Avni cid:** thank you :)

 **manu:** its ok. Exam is far more important than a story :) prepare well for your upcoming test. Best wishes for you. Thank you

 **ABHICHARM:** hey dear, I'm fine. What about you? No need to say sorry jee. Whenever you will get time… go through FF. If you wanna let me know your reactions…. always welcome. Chahe wo finish hua story hi kiun na ho ;) bade dino baad getting your fb…. achha laga bahat :) thank you

 **lightmoondelight:** thank you a big for detailed and double fb :D TC

 **Rai:** dhnyabaad dear :D

 **DISHA:** first toh no need say sorry dear. Concentrate your exam right now. Tar modhheo je tumi somoy baar kore porecho…. Dhonnobaad :) Best of luck for your exam

 **laiba ejaz:** what a long fb. :D Shukriya jee. Haan jee…. Thora first pace hi main kar di. Kiunki earlier days relation of Duo maine pahele likhi hoon. Iss story me phir se wo topic repeat nehi karna mujhe. I hope now you are fit n fine :) Ek req karun apko? Jee aap plz review ke bich I mean sentence finish hone ke baad full stop denge jara. Samajhne me asani hota hain usse. Warna ek whole paragraph jaysa dikhta hain pura fb. Thora dikkat hota hain read karne me :P Hope you will not mind :) TC

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **A bright late morning**

 **Year 2016….**

Daya's memory tour through time machine in a guise of a black paper back diary halts with a concerned beloved call…. **Dayaaaa!**

The voice seems very much excited to his ears. Hurriedly and shockingly he closes the old memory book and clears his throat lightly… in fruitless try of gulping his over-whelmed emotions.

The earlier voice buzzes again…. **Dayaaa? Yaar kahan ho?**

This time he clearly feels the tone shakes a little sounds a bit worried not getting any response from other side.

Daya tries to say something…. But no voice comes out.

He hears some noise placing some luggage and shoppers like material on chair or anywhere…. And a well-known confident foot step starts climbing upstairs.

Daya rubs his red eyes by opposite side of his palms and wipes wet face in sleeves of his t-shirt and nervously pushed the diary beneath a nearby wooden rack. **Yeh kahan se aa gaya! Abhijeet toh sham ko lautne ka kaha tha!** He thinks with a mixed excited and worried mind.

 **Kahan gaya yeh ladhka? Kahin soo toh nehi gaya?** Earlier tone becomes irritated. **Dekho toh, sahab ke liye kayse bhi manage kar ke main itna zaldi lauta hoon….. Aur yeh admi na jane kya kar raha hoga akele ghar me! Aab awaz bhi nehi de raha hain. Ghore bech ke soo raha hoga…. chutti joh mila mahino baad.** Voice changes into caring and affectionate.

 **Daya yaar, dekho aab uth bhi jao…. chalo itna sote rahoge din bhar, raat ko muh pura fula hua lagega…. Bhaloo jaisa….** A laughing sound comes…. Causes a disappointed chuckle from Daya's side….. **Kabhi baaz nehi aata. Jab dekho mauka dhundta rehta hain leg-pulling ka!** He scratches his head.

 **Dayaaaaa….** A door opens with a real disturbed tone. **Yaar, aab yeh kuch jada hi ho raha hain. Ho kahan tum? Bahar aao…. main keh raha hoon…. aab….**

Daya senses the outside scenario. **Boss…. boss… main ihan hoon yaar.** He hurriedly tries to cover up his irregular vitals.

Footsteps pauses and now changes its direction.

 **Achha! Bhaisaab ihan hain! Statue of liberty ka bhoot banke iss kachra ghar me!** A teasing tone attacks Daya.

 **Dekho Abhijeet…. Tum ise kachra ghar na kaho… hmm!** **Aur kuch bhi na kaho toh hi behtar… haan. Kal bhi tumne kaha aaj sham ke flight pakroge. Aur… surprise aise!** Daya grumbles showing his back towards door.

 **Kiun? Mere zaldi wapas aane se tumhe achha nehi laga? Ok… main phir se jaa raha hoon.** Abhijeet teases.

 **Abhijeeeet!** Daya roars almost. **Ek toh mujhe tum kitna dukhi kar diye… yeh keh ke sidha sham ko function me miloge… batake…. Upar se mera store room ko kachra ghar bol rahe ho phir se! Ek din main mana kiya nah tumhe?**

 **Toh kya kahun! Log store room me extra chizen rakhta hain. Aur humara ghar me toh… ihan chocolate ka puarana wrapper se le kar purana toothbrush tak… sab padhe rehta hain… humesha ke liye…** Abhijeet sounds really disappointed while picking a crumpled Cadbury celebration box. **Yeh raha aap ka store room! Yeh store karne ka chiz hain! Pura ghar me dhund raha hoon… aur tum iss kone me ghush ke baythe ho!**

 **Kahan the tum? Kab se bell baja baja ke hath dukhne laga hain mera. Andar aa ke kab se bula bhi raha hoon…. maunvrat rakhke the kya!** He steps inside. **Aur tum bachhe ho, main sath na jaun award ceremony me toh tum itna dukhi ho jaoge! Kaha tha nah…. sidha join karunga tumhe wohi. Wo toh achha hua… Insp. Sindhe bahat helpful hain. Baki ka case manage kar lenge aur mujhe follow up kar denge. Unhone sirf tumhare khatir mujhe urgent Delhi-Mumbai flight pe ticket ka arrangement kar diye.**

Daya gestured various to normal his earlier emotional face as he knows well Abhijeet is a perfect scanner in his case with 1000% accuracy.

 **Aab udhar kya dekh rahe ho bhae….** Abhijeet pats lightly. **Aab sach me lag raha hain mere aane se tum khush nehi ho. Yaar gale bhi toh lagao bhae… ek hafte baad laut raha hoon…. roj Skype pe toh bahat baten karte ho!**

Finding no more chance to escape, Daya turns lastly and embrace Abhijeet in a tight squeezing hug…. **I missed you very much Boss. I miss you badly.** **Sorry yaar, ghanti shunai nehi diya mujhe.** He silently wipes a tear drop from his corner of eye while patting Abhijeet's back with full of love.

Abhijeet separates after a while. **Kya baat hain…** **mera bhai kuch jada hi miss kiye mujhe lagta hain? Aur yeh kya… tum iss room me kya kar rahe the. Bhae… itne arso baad ek din tumhe chutti joh mila… rest karna chahiye tha nah? Kya yeh dhul-gandagi me ghush ke baythe ho!** He makes face.

While hiding his puffy eyes, Daya: **Wo main… main kuch dhund raha tha.**

 **Wohi toh puch raha hoon, kya dhund rahe hain bhaisaab?** Abhijeet looks at him suspiciously.

 **Hay…. Daya… tum ro rahe the yaar!** **Main toh bas ek hi hafte ke liye gaya tha Delhi… itna udas kiun hote ho itni si baat pe? Hum roj touch me hi the nah?** Abhijeet grabs his wrist. **Yeh thore hi koi mission tha!**

 **Na… nehi toh!**

 **Yaar, kiun baten banane ka bekar koshish karte ho? Baat kya bolo…. Kuch hua hain kya?** Abhijeet checks surroundings. **Kya dhund rahe the tum? Yeh kya halat banake rakhe ho!** **Kya hua kya bhai?** He becomes concerned.

Daya senses upcoming danger…. Inhaling deep he grabs Abhijeet's shoulder. **Kuch nehi Boss. Main ek photo dhund raha tha. Tumhara toh mil gaya. Mera hi mil nehi raha tha. Itna dust hain nah idhar…. Saalon baad iss room ka darwaja khola aaj…. Chik chik ke mera halua ban gaya yaar.** **Dekho ankhon se pani bhi nikalne laga hain.** He rubs his eyes under his specs. **Aur tum ho ki soch rahe ho…!** He cautiously tries to lighten the situation.

 **Kaun sa photo?** Abhijeet narrows his eyes ignoring Daya's excuse.

 **Humare sidhi** (staircase) **ka deewar kitna suna suna hain yaar. Main soch raha tha, kiun na udhar humara do frame lagaya jayen.** Daya forcefully calms his shaking tone. **Humara formal, personal sabhi photo toh hain ghar me. Lekin uniform me ek bhi frame nehi. Isi liye main hum dono ka police wardi wala photo dhund raha tha idhar.** He defends himself.

 **Mila?** Abhijeet asks sternly.

 **Hmm….. kitni der tak idhar-udhar dhundne ke baad ja ke mila nah…** Daya shows an album.

 **Is kachra room me dhundne ki kya zaroorat tha Daya? Mujhe kehta…. Naya photo hi khich deta main tumhara…. Hum dono ka uniform mere cupboard me hi toh rakha hain!** **Dono ka hi sath me bana leta…** Abhijeet seems not much satisfied with Daya's explanation.

 **Yeh admi nah…. jara sa bhi shak hua… bazz nehi aata kabhi. Ise manane se easy sayad Bhagwan ko samjhana hain.** Daya murmurs.

 **Kuch kaha tum?** Abhijeet gestures casual.

 **Nehiiii. Abhi ka photo nehi chahiye mujhe. Pahele ka chahiye tha. Tumhara toh ek frame kiya hua hi mil gaya… jab tum join kiye the police me. Mera koi frame kiya hua nehi hain purana. Iss album me do-char photo hain… usme se ek banwa lunga.** Daya tries to stop his buddy.

 **Lekin yaar maine toh socha tha… aaj ka function ka tumhara ek collage bana ke udhar lagaunga….** Abhijeet places his offer.

 **Achha! Tumhare bina? Sirf mera photo?** Daya raises his eyebrows.

 **Haan… kiun nehi? Tumhe itna bada award joh milne wala aaj….** Abhijeet smiles broad.

 **Wo mister…. Hume zindegi me paheli baar award nehi mil raha. Aur yeh special bravery award bhi na apko kaii saal pahele hi mil chuka hain already… jab aap Siya ko bachane ke chakkar me teen goliyan kha ke sachhi me coma pe pahauch gaye tha…. wo Akash wala case me. Tab toh collage banane ka idea nehi aaya apke dimag me! Mujhe hum dono ka hi photo lagana hain uss khali deewar me…. matlab lagana hain. Mujhe akela nehi latakna kahin!** Daya concludes stubbornly.

 **Lekin Daya… yaar samjha karo. Yeh sabhi cop ke liye sapna jaisa hota hain… use presidential bravery award mile. Yeh baat ko hum celebrate nehi karenge?** Abhijeet thinks to make understand his senti buddy.

 **Celebrate toh hum kar rahe hain Boss. Jab se PMO se chitti mila hume…. Tum kis kis ko nehi bata rahe ho yeh baat? Yahi kuch dino me tumhara phone bill double ho chuka hain! Milkman se le kar kaam wali tak…. Sab ko pata chal gaya isi kuch dino me… unka Daya sir ko koi bahat bada award milne wala hain! Baat baat pe party de rahe the sab ko tum iss khushi me. Main kuch kaha tumhe? Nehi nah? Toh phir? Meri itni si baat tum manoge nehi Boss?** Daya starts blackmailing intentionally.

Abhijeet embarrasses as Daya is absolutely right at his point. This one of the most prestigious award winning news of Daya makes him so much over-whelmed in joy and proud… he was sharing it with all and sundry…. From their maid to informers even!

Actually Daya's selection for this so big award takes him in ninth heaven in unending over-flowing happiness!

 **Phir bhi yaar, dekho…. Hum nah wardi wala photo kahin aur lagayenge. Humare room me… mere room me tumhara aur tumhare me mera… simple! Lekin sidhi ka deewar main door se achhe se nazar aata hain…. tumhara award ka photos udhar lagane se joh bhi ghar pe aayega, sab ko dikhega…. Samjho….** Abhijeet utters softly.

 **Thik hain… lekin tumhara photo bhi tab rakhna hain sath sath….** Daya demands.

 **Mera award toh kafi purana hain yaar. Usse kya lena-dena hain? Tumhara hi frame up karte nah?**

 **Abhijeet babu presidential award naya ho yah purana… shan uska same hi hota hain humesha se. Yeh chiz koi aam police wale ko milta nehi. Toh bhole banne ka faltu koshish na kiya karo aap. Main maan liya nah… wardi wala idea tumhara. Aab tum bhi manoge meri baat. Jada baten mat banao aab aur.**

 **Lekin Daya… mera medal toh saza ke rakhe ho tum bahar…. Phir photo ka…**

 **Koi lekin-wakin nehi. Abhijeet ke bina Daya kahi nehi. Samjhe? Chahe wo kiun na ek mamuli sa photo collage hi ho!** Daya shows his anger this time.

 **Nataunki!** Abhijeet jerks his head. **Thik hain mahan aatma… samajh gaya main.**

 **Aab bahar bhi toh chalo.** He starts sneezing and coughing due to dusty shabby smell of unused store room. **Main yahi se isi halat me hi sham ke award function me jaunga kya!**

Daya pushes him towards door. **Haan haan…. chalo tum bahar. Main yeh sametke aata hoon.**

 **Hmm… tum… tum bhi chalo bahar.** Abhijeet covers his face with his hanky **. Kitna suffocating lag raha hain ihan… kayse ho tum itni der se?** **Khirki tak nehi khola.** He sneezes again for three-four times continuously. **Apna halat dekha? Sir se paon tak safed ho chuke ho dhul se.** Finally he goes outside.

Daya quickly set a broken plastic chair in front of the wooden rack under which he threw the diary…. And moves from there grabbing two old photo albums.

He washes his hands first after coming out and hands a glassful chilled water to Abhijeet…. Who drinks immediately…. **Jhat se muh dho lo Boss. Aram milega tumhe. Naha bhi lo agar jada thakan na lag raha toh… phir aram se baythke baten karte hain khana khate hue.**

Abhijeet nods positively… as his problem of dust allergy was triggered while entering the closed damp room of their house…. called store room!

 **Aur tum bhi pahele naha ke aao. Pura ghar ganda kar doge warna…. Even your hairs also smear with soot!** Abhijeet laughs and insists Daya to take his second time bath whereas Daya also better think to slip from there so that his messy condition…. Red eyes…. Shots no more question in his best friend's mind.

 **Bach gaya…. Abhijeet ko shak nehi hua lag raha hain. Ek photo ke chakkar me aaj itne barso baad wo diary hath lag jayega… socha bhi nehi tha. Main toh uske bare me lagbhag bhul hi chuka tha.** Daya goes to washroom with a heavy heart.

 **Baat kya? Agar dhul se hi problem hota Daya ko…. mere samne utni der tak toh khara tha udhar. Ek chik bhi nehi khaya usne. Dust allergy aise kam hota hain bhala! Kuch toh baat hain. Kal raat bhi jab phone pe baat hua… mood me hi toh tha…. der tak sone ka kaha…. aur jis ladhke ko chilla chilla ke bhi samjhaya nehi jata kabhi…. store room ka saaf-safai ka… mere wagar…. Akela…. Purane chizon ke bich… suji hui ankhen…. Baat toh kuch hain zaroor…. Chupa raha mujhse….** Abhijeet dips in his thought while taking out his fresh outfits from cupboard.

..

..

..

..

 **Boss khana ban gaya. Chalo kha lo pahele….** Daya enters his buddy's room wearing a small smile in his face…. still his eyes are reddish.

Abhijeet was combing his hairs standing before mirror. **Tumhare ankhon me kuch hua hain kya Daya? Lens thik hain nah tumhara?** He asks.

Daya shocks: **kiun?** Nervously he rubs his face… **mujhe toh kuch hua nehi. Lens? Boss main subha se lens pahena hi nehi…. specs me hi hoon….**

 **Dekha nehi kya laya hoon?** Abhijeet turns.

 **Wohi toh puchna tha yaar. Kahan gaye the tum itne kaamon ke bich? Kya laye ho itna sab?** **Pura drawing room me phaylake rakh ke aaye ho kitna kuch.** Daya stops. **Aare haan… main toh sidhi ke pass hi tumhara luggage chor ke aa gaya.** He bites his tongue and rushes to bring that.

 **Chalo tum khud hi dekh lo….** Abhijeet moves downstairs. **Wayse maine socha nehi tha, tum kuch dekhoge nehi.**

Daya follows him in a jolly mood. **Haan… dekhne ka bada man toh hua. Lekin socha tumhe bhukh lag raha hoga aur thake bhi hoge tum. Toh pahele phataphat lunch hi bana liya.**

 **Tum sir ko inform kiye ho Boss lautne ka?** Daya steps towards a small handy bag which was new addition in Abhijeet luggage coming back from Delhi.

 **Haan… aate waqt rashte me hi baat ho gaya mera sir se. Sham ko zaldi jane ko kaha unhone.** Abhijeet sneaks into kitchen in search of their lunch menu. **Mujhe file submit karna hain aaj hi unhe.**

Daya picks a shopper and a pair of black formal shoes comes out.

 **Boss? Tum pichle hafte hi toh naya shoe kharide Delhi jane se pahele…. Flipcart se…. phir se? Mera bhi ek le aate… akele akele shopping karte phir rahe ho… not done nah!**

 **Abey dhakkan… tera ankhen hain yah button? Size toh dekh…. Wo mera ayega?** Abhijeet adjusts cozily on sofa.

 **Aare haan….** Daya smiled. **Maine dekha hi nehi. Box dekh ke hi bol diya. Woodlands ka shoe… wow! Boss! It's so trendy yaar. Kya color hain… zed black! Just love it.**

His eyes catch attention of a big material lying on table…. **Yeh kya laye ho aur?**

Daya opens the cover in a jiffy and his mouth opens wide…. **Arm… Armani ka suit! Boss!**

Abhijeet gives him a proud smile. **Jis award ke liye tum select hue ho Daya…. uske samne yeh Armani ka suit bhi phika padh raha hain.**

 **Tumhara dimag thik hain Abhijeet?** Daya almost shouts. **Yeh sab kya laye ho mere liye! Official award function hain. Itna mahenga suit koi pahenta hain bhala!**

 **Tumse toh mahenga nehi hain nah wo suit mere liye?** Abhijeet lazily looks at him…. **kiun tumhe dukhega woh suit pahenne se?**

 **Aare… mazak nehi Boss…. Officers kya sochenge? Ke Daya bribe leta hain… regularly. Warna itna paysa… Armani ka suit, Woodlands ka shoe…. woh bhi bilkul naya…. Kahan se aaya!** Daya faces disappointed.

Abhijeet forwards another wrapper…. **Chor banna hi hain toh pura bano. Adha kiun koshish karte ho? Tum kya suit ke upar Armani ka board chipka ke jaoge? Agar koi puche, keh dena… tumhara bhai abhi bhi zinda hain… aur use tumhare liye kuch kharidne me kisi ka permission nehi lagta…. Na hi price dikhta….**

A silver dialed Casio watch comes out from a blue velvet box.

Unknowingly Daya's eyes fills with fresh tears.

He caresses his new silvered bordered black formal suit bringing by his only earthly relation…. His buddy cum elder brother, Abhijeet and lowers his face.

Abhijeet grabs his hand and pulls towards sofa… **kya baat hain Daya? Kab se dekh raha hoon…. Tum itna emotional kiun ho rahe ho aaj? Award toh paheli baar tumhe mil nehi raha aur na hi first time tumhare liye main shopping kar ke laya…. Tum khush nehi ho kaya! Kya wajah hain…. mujhe batao….**

Daya doesn't buzzes. Only a big pearl drop rolls down from his cheek.

Abhijeet carefully rubs his face. **Kya baat hain bhai mere? Abhi bhi mujhe nehi bataoge tum?**

 **Boss… pata hain… jab main nah chota tha… Mamta Foundation me rehta tha…. ek baar school me mujhe best student ka award mila tha…. 8** **th** **standard me. Wo award annual function ka din diya gaya tha. Sab ko uss din naye achhe kapre pahenke jana tha. Main apna sab se achha wala jersey pahenke gaya tha. Lekin…** he starts sobbing. **Lekin…. School me nah…. sab mujhe…. Mujhe dekh ke bahat mazak udhaya.**

Abhijeet takes him in a soft side hug…. **Kiun bhala? Tumne toh apna sab se kimti dress pe gaye the nah?**

Daya presses his buddy's palm tightly. **Wo jersey nah…. wo jersey mera hi kisi classmate ka tha yaar. Purana ho gaya tha…. thora phat bhi gaya tha sleeves ka portion. Isi liye uske gharwale humare orphanage…. Orphanage home…. Daan… daan kar diye the. Mujhe toh pata nehi tha nah….**

Abhijeet's heart breaks into pieces.

He closes his eyes and tries to make himself stable.

After a while Daya looks up. **Aur tum humesha se mere liye…. jab bhi kahin bahar jate ho yah phir aise hi…. tum mere liye humesha se…. Boss…**

Abhijeet cut him strictly… **thank you kehna ka koshish bhi ki nah Daya…. itna zor ka thappar ek khayega tu…. Yakeen maan… tere chehre pe nishan bana dunga sachhi me.**

Daya smiles innocently. **Bhala main kiun thank you bolne laga bhae.** He clears his throat. **Yeh sab toh mera haq hain nah? Ek toh tum raat ko aane ka kaha…. Agar tumhare aane se pahele hi mujhe award de diya jata toh!** He eyes Abhijeet's straight face. **Ammm…. Maan lo, kisi wajah se tumhe late ho jata toh? Flight delay yah phir Mumbai ka traffic…. Main uska badla zaroor leta tum se. Main baad me zid toh karta hi karta shopping ke liye. Akhir main tumhara aklauta bhai joh hoon!**

 **Koi shak tha kya?** Abhijeet frowns. **Kabhi nehi sudhrega tu Daya? Achanak tujhe aise purane dino ko yaad karne ki dauhra Kiun padha? Mana kiya nah main tujhe, joh beet gaya so beet gaya. Aaj me jiyo tum. Aaj na hi tum Mamta Foundation me rehte ho….**

 **Aur na hi main akela hoon. Tum ho nah… mere liye…** Daya tries to become normal. **Maa, Baap, Bhai, Bahen, Dost…. Sab kuch iss ek insaan me hi pura ho gaya mera. Nehi yaar.** A coy smile appears on his lips. **Aaj itna sab kuch tumne joh mere liye le aaye… wo bhi bina batake… surprise…. Halanki mujhe umid toh tha hi humesha ke tarha tum iss baar bhi kuch na kuch laoge hi….** He grins… **Mujhe woh purani baat thora yaad aa gaya.** He tries to cheer up. **You know nah Boss, I am a sentimental fool!**

 **Achha laga?** Abhijeet frames his quarry.

 **Achha! Main khushi se pagal ho raha hoon Abhijeet.** Daya grins again and ties the watch around his wrist. **Wayse mere pass do wrist watch toh tha Abhijeet. Ek blue dial aur aur ek black dial ka.**

 **Haan…. lekin…** Abhijeet opens his mouth.

 **Haan main bhi wohi keh raha hoon. Lekin tum phir bhi yeh steel dialed watch dilake mujhe bahat achha kiye ho. Bhagwan tumhara bhala karenge.**

Daya hurriedly runs towards his room grabbing his new suit and shoes leaves a wide open mouthed Abhijeet behind.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet shrugs in frustration. **Bhagwan yahi namuna mila tumhe Daya me daalne ko! Kuch dimag bhi daal dena chahiye tha nah. Ek din yeh ladka pakka mujhe pagal kar dega. Zaroor trial dene lag gaya aab lunch chor ke…. Idhar mere pet me chuha daur raha hain. Lautne ka zaldi me subha se bas ek toast hi nasib hua mera!**

 **Dayaaaa…. Yaar baad me pahen ke dekhna. Aur kuch hi toh waqt hain function ka. Sidha sham ko hi pahente tum. Yaar zoro ki bhukh lagi hain. Aa bhi jao aab. Subha se bahat bhag-daur ho raha mera. Thora aram karna hain. Dayaaa…. Shun bhi rahe ho.** Abhijeet shouts.

 **Off ho Boss…. tumhe pata hain nah… aaj kitna khas din hain mere liye? Lagna chahiye nah senior inspector Daya ko dashing!** Daya comes out from his room wearing his new award function special suit…. Obviously looking damn handsome. **Aur function ke baad formal party… dinner.** He winks naughtily. **Kitne sare lady officers bhi ayenge!**

 **Shreya bhi jayegi….** Abhijeet replies him on face. **Aur kitna handsome dikhna tujhe? Aur kitna satayegi bechari ko. Aab bol bhi de use dil ki baat.** Intentionally he drags the topic.

Daya stops abruptly in embarrassment.

 **Oye… yeh chup ke blush karna bandh kar bhi. Aab bol… main joh itna sab tere liye le ke aaya… mujhe ek thank you tak nehi. Aur lady officers ko impress karne ki plan bana raha tu. Aur toh aur handsome dikhne ka chakkar me mujhe maarne pe tule hue hain. Kab se bol raha hoon…. aa ja. Khana kha le… kya ladhkiyon jaysi trial de raha hain!** Abhijeet irritates.

 **Boss mujhe yeh white shirt nehi pahenna…. Silver lining suit aur sath me shirt bhi kaise main safed pahenu?** Daya makes a bechara face carefully plans to slip from Shreya topic.

 **Phir kya pahenoge?**

 **Dusra color bolo na kuch…** Daya sounds pleading. **Boss ek silk ka shirt kharid ke layen? Chaloge lunch ke baad?**

 **Ek bhi awaz nikla abhi Daya tere muh se, bahat bura hoga aab. Sidha change kar ke aao… aur khana khao….** Abhijeet grumbles.

 **Kuch jada hi bachpana kar raha hain yeh ladhka. Aab toh pakka koi baat hain. Kuch toh mila ise store room me. Photo ke sath sath kuch toh hath laga hi laga iska achanak se. Zaroor purani kisi yaaden iska taza ho gaya hoga. Apna emotion mujhse chupane ke liye kuch jada hi over-acting kar raha hain tab se.** Abhijeet thinks in mind.

..

..

..

..

 **Boss, kya pahenu?** Daya lies on his bed relaxly.

Abhijeet is keenly searching inside for something suitable.

After a while he picks a light pink formal shirt. **Yeh achha jayega. Ise try karo tum.** He handed over to Daya.

 **Tum kya pahenoge Boss raat ko?** Daya asks suddenly.

 **Main? Kuch bhi pahen lunga bhae…. Formal suit me jada kya problem?** Abhijeet starts arranging Daya's cupboard.

 **Tumne abhi tak dress final nehi kiye?** Daya sounds shocked.

 **Mujhe kya zaroorat? Main stage pe jane wala hoon kya? Last year joh suit diye the ACP sir, usse hi mera ho jayega.**

 **Kya! No way Boss… hum dono same same dress me jayenge udhar. Uss suit ke sath humesha tum green shirt pahente ho. Phir kayse chalega? Mera wo green shade shirt pe nehi hain nah…**

 **Kiun? CID ka uniform hain kya kuch? Aur yeh over-acting karne ke liye kya ACP sir aaj tumhe off diye hain?** Abhijeet yawns big. **Tab se kuch jada hi ho raha tumhara.**

 **Tum itna kharoos ho nah Boss…. bahat jada boring.** Daya storms out.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	8. Chapter 8

**mehul:** o reader jee, kabhi koi doctor kisi culprit ko interrogate karte hain? Nehi jee. Wo kaam khas kar cop ko hi karna padhta hain…. aur jab tak Abhijeet sir mujhe interrogate nehi karenge, main apna muh nehi kolne wali ;) BTW, thank you

 **Dr. Bonu:** so sweet fb of yours my sweetheart :D Sayad aab tum padhne ki waqt bhi nehi paa rahe honge. Koi nehi. Tum apna career pe dhyan do beta. My best wishes always there with you :D Be successful in life :)

 **Guest:** thnx

 **rapunzelgirl313:** thnks

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** sach me dear…. I have enjoyed ur fb so much :) so sweet. Thank you

 **Krittika:** thank you di for mentioning galatizzz ;)

 **DA95:** is it! Thank you jee :)

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** how are you beta? Just relieved from immense xam pressure :P and back with this updt :)

 **akaash:** ok. I would like to take your words…. mm… that's secret ;) Thank you

 **salmazhv:** aare kinna sara achhi achhi baten sikh gaye aap bachha :D Very very good. Yeh sab joh baten aap likhe ho, ise dil se follow bhi karna humesha…. Life will be quite smooth. Ek story kisi ke zindegi me itna impact le ayega… I didn't think honestly :) But Now I'm really feeling nice reading your fb. Humesha khush raho beta. TC

 **Guest:** I am sorry; I am not comfortable in couple story.  & add them in this story! I don't think I can manage

 **priya:** thank you

 **Bidya:** I have tried to put that dose in this updt. Now plz tell me, actually how is the outcome? Thank you

 **Luv duo nd purvi:** thank you

 **Masooma:** thnx

 **Rai:** achha! Tai? :D Thank you dear

 **Abhijeeteye:** gift na bhi milta tab bhi Daya sir must be surrounded by lady cops… isn't it? ;) Aab humare Duo itna dashing hain…. jahan bhi jayenge, cha hi jayenge :D Thank u for your sweet fb

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** aare mere darl ki dimag ki batti on ho gayi :P He heeehhee…. Kidding yaar ;) Thank you for all the supports in this long break yaar. Love yaa :D

 **laiba ejaz:** you can go through my YEH DIWALI DIL KI DEAL Wali  & some parts of HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Nehi nehi jee, aab no issue. Pahele se bahat jada easily yeh fb apki padh payi main. Ok… I have tried to put some such situations. Now, plz tell me how is it? :) Major portion readers ko yeh story aur slow motion me dragging nehi chahiye tha. They all demanded for a leap in current phase. So I did that. But finishing me adjust karne ki koshish ki main :) thank you for your long fb

 **GD:** diary itni zaldi finish nehi chahiye tha apko parrot jee toh pahele review karna tha nah :( main kuch aur sochti tab. Aab toh hum aa gaye iss 2016 me… aab flashback ke alawa lautne ka koi chance nehi :( Humf… humesha late late review karte ho aur kitna kuch point out karte ho, main kayse manage karun aab :O  & your request…. okezzz…. Main yeh baat dabbe me daal li jee ;) and at last thank you for all your appreciations :D

 **ABHICHARM:** aap phir se kab pratak honge jee :( kitna waqt ho gaya…. aap gayab ho! Ek-adh OS bhi nehi! TC dear, be back soon

 **D:** agar aap mujhe sorry kahenge, main apko kya kahun! Main toh late se bhi super late hoon updt dene me :P Hope aap shadi me bahat enjoy kiye :) TC

 **Bhumi:** thnk you :)

 **Guest:** sorry jee, iss baar bahat jada aap sab ko wait karna padha. But I couldn't manage. I was busy with my xamz :( pata nehi kisne yeh xam system discover kiya tha! :P

 **bossnbear:** how can I forget you dear? No, u r not just only my fan…. U r my friend na? Then? It's nice to get ur fb… late hone se koi nehi… lekin fb bahat maine rakhta hain :) Thanks for your time :D & thnx for liking the concept :D

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Mil gayaaaa.** Daya hops in his room with a light sky blue shirt and a striped black suit. **Boss, yeh raha tumhara dress aaj sham ka.**

He throws away his own pink shirt on bed and points a little deep sky blue shirt. **Mera bhi sky, tumhara bhi. Tumhara pink shirt sayad laundry me hain. Mila nehi. Toh yahi final hum dono ka.** He smiles really big.

Abhijeet was silently watching his buddy's weird acts….. Sits straight lastly. **Ho gaya?**

Daya turns with a glowing face. **Mm…** **Hmm** **.** He tilts his head enthusiastically.

 **Tumhe aur bhi kuch tayari karna hain toh shan se karo. Main chala sone.** Abhijeet gets up from Daya's bed.

 **Boss!** Daya hurriedly knocks him.

 **Koi Boss nehi. Adhi raat se main bhag raha hoon… sari details Inspector Sindhe ko samjhana padha… do char chota-mota meeting attained karni padhi… phir jaa ke flight pakra hoon. Aab ACP sir aaj ke aaj hi file mangwa liye… complete karna hain wo bhi sham ko nikalne se pahele. Main jaa raha hoon. Tum apna yeh ajib si harkaten jari rakho! Mujhe sona hain thori der.**

 **Main complete kar doon file?** Daya stops looking Abhijeet's stern face. **Nehi. Thik hain. Tum hi karna. So jao thori der pahele. Main bhi thori der so leta hoon.** He jumps on bed.

Abhijeet frowns badly… **bachha hain bilkul… Buddha bachha** and moves from there **.**

After some moments Daya hears Abhijeet's door closing sound…. **Hush! Kuch shak kiya nehi.**

He sits over his bed. **Achha hua…. Abhijeet ko kuch pata nehi chala. Warna agar use mere bachpan ka uss diary ke bare me pata chal jata…. tab baat share karne ka koi tha nehi nah mere pass. Kitna kuch choti-badi baten main likhke rakhta tha…. agar Boss ko wo sab pata chale…. Bahat takleef hoga use. Mujhse kaii guna jada dard hoga Abhijeet ko. Usme Maa jee ki bhi bare me kitna kuch hain. Bahat dukhi ho jayega Boss agar use wo sab pata chale toh. Maine bas use kaha, memory loss ke pahele se hi Boss mujhe janta tha. Lekin pahele matlab…. School ke waqt se…. kitni yaaden uske bare me hain mera…. Yeh toh main kabhi share nehi ki… kya fayda aab uss baton ka? Sirf dard aur takleef ke alawa Abhijeet ko kuch nehi milne wala aur.** Daya sighs deeply.

He descends from his bed and peeps outside. A silent calm house it seems to be in that mid noon.

 **Abhijeet zaroor so gaya hoga. Hona bhi chahiye. Kafi tired dikh raha tha.** He rubs his face and looks here and there. **Haan ek kaam karta hoon. Uss diary ko aab sahi jagah rakhke aata hoon. Agar kabhi Boss kuch dhundne gaya aur uska hath lag gaya toh…** He steps outside on tiptoe.

..

..

..

..

Daya's feet automatically stop with an obvious call…. **Dayaa! Kya kar rahe ho udhar tum?** Abhijeet looks at him astonished holding some documents in his hand.

 **Amm… mmm… wo kuch nehi. Main toh bas aise hi.** Daya feels loss of words while entering his elder brother's room.

 **Kya aise hi?** Abhijeet narrows his eyes and softens his tone. **Kuch kehna hain?** He asks lovingly.

Daya feels like trapped before this ever perfect scanner. **Nehi. Socha tum so gaye ki… dekh leta hoon ek baar. Files me kuch madat karna hota toh.** He hurriedly throws excuse. **Main toh din bhar rest pe hi hoon. Agar thora bahat cross check karne se tumhe help hota toh….**

Abhijeet clearly sees an unknown mixed emotion in his buddy's eyes but doesn't drag it more.

 **Nehi yaar. Koi zaroorat nehi. Almost finish ho hi chuka hain kaam. Aur ek-adh pages hain. Abhi pandhra-bees minute me ho jayega…** Abhijeet tells casually while yawning.

Daya mentally curses the half open door of Abhijeet's room as it is the main culprit, his sharp eyed brother identified his shadow on opposite wall…. on the way to store room.

Daya unwantedly moves back to his den drops the diary settling idea.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet stretches his body in order to relax and wrapping all his official papers safely keeps them on his writing table.

He thinks for a moment and proceeds to his buddy's room.

The cute sleepy face of his not so much younger brother brings an affectionate smile on his lips.

..

..

..

..

After conformed Daya's sound nap, Abhijeet wraps his face carefully and again sneaks into store room while thinking in mind **…. Bhae, kuch toh baat hain Daya. Tum bina wajah aise fula hua muh aur suji hua ankhen le kar baythe nehi rahoge. Aur na hi mujse nazar churaoge…. Baat palatne ka itna koshish karoge. Joh ladhka award function ke khushi me uchal raha hoga subha se… raat bhar excitement ke mare nind jiska sath chor diya aur sath me mujhe bhi phasa liya… Delhi me bhi…. Almost puri raat mujhe jab Skype me rehna padha… wo achanak aise… kuch toh gadbad hain! Haan… zaroor tum photo hi dhundne aaye the… but I am sure tumhe kuch aisa bhi mil gaya idhar, joh tum mujhse share nehi karna chahte ho… pata nehi kiun!**

Abhijeet switches on light and makes his way towards a broken chair…. **Kuch hain idhar hi. Tum chupa ke chale gaye…. Dhundne me kya harz hain? Chalo Abhijeet babu, apna bhai ka mood thik karne ke liye apne hi ghar me chori karne lag jao.** **Kuch jada hi screw dhila ho gaya apke dost ka!** He giggles in his own weird thoughts and starts searching.

10 minutes has passes. Abhijeet rubs his corner of lips. **Kuch mil toh nehi raha. Yeh sab toh humara hi purana chizen hain. Yeh Daya bhi nah…** he knits his eyebrow in irritation… **kabhi kuch phekta hi nehi…. kitni baar kaha bhangar wala bulake laun… nehi. Use sab store karna hain. Haad hain!**

Suddenly a small tin made box attracts him… **yeh kya? Ise toh yaad nehi aa raha. Daya ka kuch hoga sayad.**

Abhijeet put his step beside an extra set of bedding to reach the box and misbalances… causing taking support of a nearby rack…. Which slides from its place slightly by Abhijeet's body weight and the black covered diary comes in his sight under the old furniture.

Abhijeet stands properly and starts checking that… **yeh kya hain? Mera toh kuch nehi.**

Overview of some pages of a well-known calligraphy makes him stunned. **Toh yeh hain woh! Jiske liye Daya itna ajib harkaten kar raha hain… apne aap ko sambhalne ke liye!**

He sighs sadly… **kabhi purani baten bhulta hi nehi yeh. Aaj ka hi din mila ise yeh dhund nikalne ka!** Abhijeet leaves the place with a heavy heart with the memory book.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Kaun ho tum? Maine kaha ek baar, main kisi ko janta nehi. Tumhe shunai nehi deta kya? Kiun har roj aate ho ihan?_** _An irritated voice was echoing inside a small cabin of a hospital._

 ** _Dekho, tum joh bhi ho…. mere samne se chale jao. Mujhe kuch yaad nehi. Kya sir sir lagake rakhe ho, haan?_** _A helpless growling._

 ** _Nehi janta main kisi Abhijeet ko. Na hi kisi CID. Aur ho kaun tum…. tumse mera koi wasta nehi. Nikal jao ihan se._** _An injured roaring._

 ** _Kahan le aaye ho mujhe? Main khilona hoon kya? Jab dekho har koi mujhe kehta rehta hain… yaad karo…. Yaad karo. Yeh tumhara Boss hain. Yeh tumhara colleague. Aur… aur… yeh tumhari Maa. Lekin main kya karun? Mujhe kuch yaad nehi… mujhe kuch nehi hain yaad._** _A shattering murmur._

 ** _Kahan le jaa rahe ho mujhe? Main nehi hoon pagal… mujhe pagalkhana kiun bhej rahe ho tum log?_** _A painful scream._

 ** _Main…. Main ihan nehi rahe sakta. Please mujhe ihan se nikalo. Main tumhare aage hath jorta hoon. Please main mar jaunga…. Mujhe ihan nehi rehna. Meri yaddast gaya hain zaroor… lekin yakeen mano, main pagal nehi hoon._** _A pleading teary blabbering._

 ** _Mera mazak udhane aaye ho? Tum bhi!_** _A shocking shaky tone._

 ** _Mere lachari ka fayda uthana hain tumhe? Koi nehi hain mera. Main koi senior, sir nehi hoon tumhara. Aur na hi tum mera junior ho. Main kisi Daya-Waya ko janta nehi. Taras khana bandh karo aab mujhpar. Mujhe sab pata hain, tum bhi auron ke tarha ho. Mere samne sir sir karte ho, piche mudhoge…. Tum bhi mera mazak udhaoge. Mujhe akela chor do mere haal pe. Koi nehi hain mera. Yaadast bhi sath chor chuka hain. Maa ko bhi meri wajah se duniya chora padha. Aab bacha kya mere liye? Kayse pata chalega wo log kaun the…. jiske liye aaj mera yeh halat ban gaya? Mujhe tanhaion se dar nehi… tum jayse logo ki hamdard se dar lagta hain. Jao ihan se…. dubara kabhi apna sakal nehi dikhana mujhe._** _A heart out shout._

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet feels a lump in his throat. **Aaj tak ka jitni bhi yaaden hain Daya…. inn chand saalon ki… bas yeh athra saalon ki…. tumne kabhi piche nehi hata… meri kisi bhi bartao se bhi nehi. Maine kitni koshishen ki, tumse picha churane ka accident ke baad unn dino me. Kitna chillaya… kitna kuch shunaya tumhe… lekin tum bina kuch kahen… bina koi sikwa-shikayat sab sehte gaye!**

He gets up from window pane & stands before a garland decorated photo frame hanging from wall.

 **Maa!** Barely a whisper comes out from his throat. He closes his eyes tightly for a moment and clears his voice.

 **Aap ka kitna armaan raha hoga Maa humara future ko le kar… mujhe le kar. Kayse ek pal me sab kuch mitti pe mil gaya! Kayse puri zindegi chin gaya aap se! Mujhe toh khyar kuch yaad hi nehi.** Abhijeet pauses. **Mujhe toh uss waqt har ek chiz se chidh hota tha… har ek ki baaten, har ek chahra… har insaan…. Mere liye sabhi toh naya tha uss waqt, anjaan tha. Lekin aap? Aap kayse sab kuch…** Abhijeet moves back to pick the diary.

 **Dekho Maa…** he indicates the old black covered notebook. **Yeh Daya ka zindegi ka wo hissa hain… joh mujhe bhi aaj tak pata nehi tha. Main toh uska bhai hoon, apna hoon… phir bhi yeh sab baaten wo kabhi mujhse share nehi ki. Yeh… yeh… dekho Maa…. mera bhai, apka chota beta raat ke andhare me bhukha-pyasa punishment bhugatne pe majboor hota tha bachpan me. Ek niwala khana ke liye na jane humara Daya ko kya kya karna padha zindegi me. Aur dekho Maa…** his voice chocks.

 **Humara Daya joh ki zindegi ki itna mushkil rashta akele gujara…. Itna dard, yeh tanhai akele saha Maa… wo hi aaj mujhe naya zindegi di hain.** Abhijeet carelessly wipes off his wet eye corners. **Itna dard bachpan se apna andar samet ke bhi Daya haasna nehi bhula kabhi, na hi mujhe bhulne diya. Aur dekho aap mujhe… Maine kya kiya?** He tries to make steady his shivering tone. **Sab ne kaha aap meri Maa ho… mujhe uss baat pe dhyan dena chahiye tha nah? Lekin maine…** Abhijeet bits his lips to control his emotions. **Main kabhi ek achha beta nehi ban paya Maa….**

 **Mujhe pata hain, Daya kabhi iske bare me mujhe kiun nehi kaha. Use pata hain uska bhai kuch bhi karen… lekin apko khone ka gham aaj bhi mujhe chubta hain…. aap apne bete ko maaf karna Maa. Main bahat nainsaafi ki apke sath.**

He rests his forehead on wall just below the dangling garland of his mother's picture and stays like this for some times while mumbling innocently... **maaf karoge nah Maa? Please bolo nah.**

 **Mujhe yakeen hi nehi ho raha Maa, bachpan mera aisa tha!** He looks up with dreamy eyes. **Pata hain Maa, kabhi kabhi main sochta hoon, na jane kayse aap bachpan me mujhe laad-pyar karte the? Na jane main kaysa tha… bahat sararati tha yah phir achha bachha!** Abhijeet smiles little in his own. **Na jane Papa kayse the?** He stops.

 **ACP sir ne kaha tha terrorist attack ke waqt encounter me unka dehant ho gaya tha. He was an army man.** He spreads his hand over his mother's photo. **Daya ko jitna pata tha, isme bas itna hi hain likha. Mujhe toh yeh bhi nehi pata tha main use school ke dino se janta hoon!** Abhijeet's face glows up.

 **Bhalehi Daya mujhse chupana chahta hain uska yeh dardnak bachpan…. Sath sath humara pahela mulakat bhi, ta ki mujhe aur koi dard, takleef, bebashi se na gujarna padhe apko le kar. Lekin main bhi hoon uska bada bhai Maa. Woh apka bhi toh beta hain. Joh ho gaya… joh pal beet gaya, use main badal toh nehi sakta. Pata hain mujhe, panch saal ke umar ka woh sapna uska sayad main pura kar paya… anjaane me hi. Haan… aaj sach me mera Daya alishan ghar me ayashi se zindegi bita raha hain. Na hi use khane ka kuch sochna padhta hain… na pahenne ka. Zaroorat se bahat jada hain uske pass aaj har ek chiz. Haan Maa, aaj apke chote bete ke piche khana le kar bhagne wala hain… hain koi use har pal sambhalne wala.** Abhijeet turns his neck to a smiling Duo photograph hanging on opposite wall.

 **Phir bhi yaaden yadden hi hota hain nah? Aur dardnak yaaden humesha takleef hi deta hain hume. Phir bhi toh achha hain… uske pass bachpan ka kuch toh hain yaad karne ke liye. Main toh athra saal ke alawa zindegi me kuch janta hi nehi!** **Kabhi jab apki kahi gayi koi baaten yaad karta hoon accident ke baad ka yah phir kisi wajah se kahin se kuch pata chalta purani baaten, jaise aaj yeh diary hath lag gaya mera… ajib sa lagta hain bahat.** A sad strange has passed from Abhijeet's face.

 **Bhalehi hi main apko na apna paya Maa… apka na kadar kar paya… lekin uss paap ka prayshit karne ke liye aap joh mujhe zindegi me Daya se milaye ho… ek sathi, ek dost, ek bhai…. Meri apni zindegi joh mujhe di ho aap…. main apke uss amanat ka humesha se khayal rakhte aaya hoon aur saans jab tak chalega main sambhalke rakhunga use. Yeh wada hain apke bade bete ka.**

Abhijeet sits with a thud on his bed and caresses the diary with great love and affection.

Unmindfully he starts filliping the pages and a particular line written there grabs his attention. Thinking something for a second he jumps on his feet, notices the time in wall clock and picking valet and mobile rushes outside safely keeping the notebook under his pillow.

..

..

..

..

Daya wakes up with a jerk. **Shit!** He enlightens his mobile. **Sadhe panch baj gaya… aur kya main tab se kumbhkarn ke tarha so raha hoon!** He hurriedly makes his way to washroom while thinking in mind… **Boss sahi kehta hain… main sach me ghore bech ke hi sota hoon.** Unknowingly he makes a face remembering Abhijeet's strict gesture. **Boss toh aaya thaka hua… so raha hoga. Mujhe toh atleast time pe uth jana chahiye tha.** Grumbling he lastly vanishes behind wash room door.

..

..

..

..

Daya unbuttons his sky blue shirt, wears it casually and picks his award function special brand new Casio watch from bed side table.

Suddenly reflection of a well-built tall fair handsome man on mirror catches his attention and with slow steps he stands before it…. Starts carefully observe his own replica.

At first _a_ _four year's tiny lean crying baby comes in his mind doing some household chaos…. then a seven years old child lied down in semi-conscious stage due to high fever on floor over an ordinary dirty bed sheet…. A ten year's alone frightened boy surrounded by dense darkness and chilly winter…. A pale face strives from hunger inhaling tasty spicy aroma coming from fast food stall…. A growling stomach drinking water from road side tap while forcefully convinced his own mind, it was enough food for today!…. A contained heart gripping first earnings of life…. A confident bright face forced him to run away & had some dinner_…. Daya sighs.

 **Sayad mein puri siddat se anjaane me hi tumhe manga tha Abhijeet bachpan me. Jab main bachpan me kisi ke ghar servant ka kaam karta tha aur roj mujhe udhar maarta-pit'ta tha… khana nehi deta tha… ghar ka sara kaam karwata tha… saaf-safai se le kar jharu-pocha, bartan sab kuch…. Main har raat sochta tha… koi kabhi mera bhi apna hoga… anjaane me tumhe hi mangta tha main lagta hain aab. Jab Mamta Foundation me do-do, teen-teen din khana nehi deta tha uss rakshas helper log aur main pani se bhukh mitane ka koshish karta tha, school aate-jate waqt rashte me restaurant se nikalta hua achhi achhi khane ka khushbu se bhukh mitane ka koshish karta tha, tabiyat kharab hota tha toh dawai nehi deta tha… pahenne ka kabhi koi naya dress hume milta nehi tha…. sare paisa Raghubendra sir joh allot karte the, sab wo log harap leta tha aur kahan se purana fata hua kapra hume la ke deta tha tyohar ke din…. Main humesha se sochta tha, kabhi toh koi mera apne hoga… joh bin mange mujhe ek naya shirt la ke dega… bhukh lagne par puchega thora aur khaunga kya main…. Meri har ek chah me humesha se tum the Boss…. bas mujhe samajhne me thora der ho gaya.**

He sadly gazes outside from his room door. **Ek hi dard aab zindegi bhar rahega bas. Main tumhe bacha nehi paya Abhijeet. Agar uss din main tumhe kidnap hone se bacha pata…. Maa jee ki aise dardnak anth na hota. Tum jitna unke maut ke liye khud ko zimmedar mante ho, dekha jayen toh sab ke piche asli wajah main hi toh hoon. Agar aisa uss din kuch na hota… aaj bhai ke sath sath mujhe Maa bhi milti.**

 **Kya anb-sanab soch raha tu Daya? Kya puri zindegi usi pal me khud ko rok'ke rakhega tu? Jis bhai ke garv me aaj tu sina taan ke khara hain khud ke samne… agar use tera yeh pachtawa ke bare me pata chale, uspe kya bitega?** **Tu apna sara dard usse bantke khud toh halka ho jayega, lekin uska kya? Woh kya kabhi kuch kehta khud se jada? Tujhe hi har waqt samajhna padhta hain use. Phir?** His inner soul jerks him. **Jab ki Abhijeet uss waqt ko piche chor ke zindegi me aage badh chuka hain… ji raha hain aaj wo… phir tu kiun? Kiun use aur takleef dena… jab ki humesha se tera bhai tujhe yeh samjhate aaya, wo bas ek accident tha….**

Daya's inner conflictions halt with Abhijeet's shrill call from downstairs…. **Dayaaaa.. chay bajne laga hain… zaldi karo. Hum late ho jayenge. Bureau ho kar jana hain hume yaar… sir abhi abhi mujhe dobara yaad dilaye file ke liyeee….**

Daya jerks. **Haa…hmm…. Aaya Boss.** Hurriedly he starts finishing his last dressings.

..

..

..

..

 **Kya yaar, kab se awaz laga raha hoon. Zaldi karna tha nah? Kya ladhkiyon jaise itna time le rahe ho ek suit pahenne me. Aisa na ho ki function ka time nikal jayen aur tum tab bhi coat pahente hi rahe jao.** Abhijeet keeps a tray on dining table while teasing his brother.

But getting no reply he looks back and a proud smile covers his face. **Wah! Daya! Kya jach rahe ho yaar. Aaj toh tum bachke rehna yaar… lady cops sach me aaj qatal honge udhar!** **Aur bechari Shreya! Jaan-bujh kar use jealous feel karana chahte ho kya!** He winks causing an embarrassing chuckle from Daya's side.

Daya also adores Abhijeet's look in mind and utters a small thank you.

Abhijeet looks at him with unbelievable eyes for once and starts laughing madly. **Dayaa… isme thank you ki kya baat hain yaar?** He asks surprisingly.

Daya feels a great sooth seeing Abhijeet's whole hearted laughing gesture. He says nothing and adjusts on sofa. **Lao Boss, coffee toh pahele hi bana chuke ho. Aab pilao bhi. Chalo fatafat nikalte hain phir.** He tries to be jovial.

Abhijeet nods casually and forwards a smoky mug and piking his own starts adjusting files.

After some light random chit-chat Daya takes his first sip with… **Boss, yeh coffee se kuch alag hi khushbu aa raha aaj, jada dudh daal diye ho k….** his wordings stick in his mouth only.

Abhijeet, well expecting this reaction turns with silent but glittering eyes.

Daya really is in a dilemma. He at first looks at his hand, the hot drink then to his only earthly relation.

 **Boss! Abhijeet!** After some moments struggle this only comes out from his chocking throat.

Abhijeet comes closer to his younger brother's seat.

 **Abhijeet… Horl… Horlicks yaar? Tum… tum kab… kayse… mera matlab… kahan se tu… tumhe?**

 **Humesha ashun chupane se mamla sulajhta nehi Daya… kabhi kabhi share bhi kiya karo. Tumhara bhai itna kamzor dil ka hain nehi… jis baat ka ratti bhar yaaden uske pass hain nehi… wohi baaten phir se jaan ke use dukh hoga. Tumhara bhai aaj me jita hain Daya. Jis pal ko yaad kar ke koi fayda nehi…. usi baaton me dub ke kiun khud ko takleef dena hume?** Abhijeet keenly observes Daya's reactions.

 **Tum… tumhe sab… sab pata chal… chal gaya?** Daya shocks to his core.

 **Hmm….** Abhijeet replies calmly. **Haan mujhe dard hua yeh jaan kar, tum apni zindegi ki itna sab dardnak pal mujhse share nehi ki pahele. Lekin sath sath main khush bhi hoon ke, tum purani dukhi yaadon me aaj aur jite nehi ho. Kiun ki har pal kisi ka ek jaysa hota nehi. Gham ke baad khushi bhi aati hain. Aur tum use aapna paye ho. Aaj sayad yeh diary by chance tumhare hath lag gaya aur tum itna disturbed ho gaye ho. Kiun sahi kaha nah main?** Abhijeet strongly grips his buddy from his shoulder who still is busy in memorizing the carpet design.

 **Daya!** Abhijeet calls carefully. **Kis baat ka itna gham tumhe? Aaj toh khushi ka din hain yaar. Phir kiun itna padheshan ho rahe ho? Choro na joh hona tha ho gaya. Hum ise badal nehi sakte. Main nehi kehta woh sab din bhul jao. Kiun ki wohi tumhara wajood hain. Zindegi itna dard de de ke ek sone ka dil banaya tumhara.** He lovingly pats his best friend's back.

Daya gives him a meaningful look only in reply.

 **Nehi Daya… main bhi dukhi nehi hoon, dekho.** Abhijeet smiles sweetly. **Haan Maa ke bare me itna kuch jaan ke bura laga… sach me zindegi kya se kya ban gaya.** He sounds little lost but overcomes quickly. **Lekin wo pal toh beet gaya mere bhai. Main Maa ko bhul gaya tha… Maa mujhe nehi nah? Toh phir? Aaj wo jahan bhi honge… hume dekh rahe honge… hume dukh me dekh kar unhe achha thore hi lagega?** He tries to make understand Daya or may be his own burning heart. **Hum na hi humara ateet bhulenge Daya na hi use yaad kar ke dukhi honge. Usi ke sath hume jina hain… humesha ek-dusre ka takat banke, kiun sahi kaha nah main?** He winks naughtily.

Daya feels Abhijeet's wet tone, shivering body and unorganized words. He takes his elder brother in his tight safe embrace and both the inseparable souls breaks down immediately.

Daya is the first controls his overwhelming emotions after a while and forcefully separates Abhijeet from him and forwards a glass of water.

Abhijeet finishes and stands up, adjusts his outfit and drags Daya towards a corner of lounge.

Without uttering anything both of the hard core cops of CID Mumbai bows down before a medium sized photograph.

 **Maa aaj apke Daya ko** **presidential bravery award mil raha hain. Ek khatarnak weapon supply gang ko akele pakdha hain Senior Insp. Daya ne. Aap humesha kehti thi nah… Daya ka tarakki ke bare me. Dekho aaj apka beta kya ban gaya.** Abhijeet eyes at Daya contently.

 **Hume ashirbaad dijiye Maa jee, hum dono humesha apki maan rakh sake aur har pal apko aise garv mehsoosh kara sake.** Daya takes Abhijeet in a side hug with teary eyes.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet keeps his files on dashboard and enters into their dearie Quallis. Daya ignites the engine.

 **Daya!** Abhijeet stops him.

Daya looks at his companion with questioning gaze. **Kya baat hain yaar? Chay bees ho chuka hain. Marine Drive me traffic jam lag jayega… hum venue me late ho jayenge Boss.**

Abhijeet forwards something dramatically to him with… **your diary, Comrade!**

Daya glares him hardly. **You are impossible Boss! Comrades me kab se tera mera hone laga? Joh tera hain woh mera hain….** Abhijeet cut him with weird mimicry… **joh mera hain woh mera hi hain Boss!**

Daya complements him naughtily…. **sahi baat hain!** And the journey towards their second home…. CID bureau starts with a vibrating laughter burst echoing the whole surroundings…. Once again spreading the essence of their never ending unique bond beyond any consanguinity.

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

Lastly I am back after a long break duo to exam & some of my personal hazards (:P) with the ending of this not so long memory tour of our adorable Daya sir.

I will try to be regular from now.

Hope this unexpected delay will be pardoned by my readers…. Plggg!

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU NOTE

 **artanish:** thnx dear :D Did you cover the whole story in one go? I guess I never meet you here in fb box earlier :( Whatever, thanks for your presence lastly and accepting the plot :)

 **Dr. Bonu:** aww… my sweet bachha :-*. Toke je bolechilam, aita last updt debo… bhule gechili? Kintu r kichu mathay aschilo na je, ses korlam tai. Sorry, finishing ta tor expected holo na :( Achha Duo OS? Hmm… likhbo, keno na? :) Kintu aktu somoy de. R akta pending ache na… ota ses kori aage. R tor kache kono OS plot ache? Amar kache joto rough ready ache akhon, sobi lengthy hobe. OS r kono idea tor kache thakle plz share koris, just outline ta dileo hobe. Baki ami frame kore nebo :) Tui xam prep ne, bhalo kore xam de. Bhalo thakis :) Love yaaa :D

 **Krittika:** Misti is weeping weeping :'( :'( Almost 5000 word type kore aituku duto word! Huh! Tumi khub kipte hoye jachho di :P Tomake simple thank you bolar kono jaigai nei actually. Tumi oi spcl person der akjon, jara na thakle ami ai lekhata ses kortei partam na. Tumi amake amon kichu critical moment e support diecho di, not only I gained energy for further writing but also you brought my soul back to in its cage :( Kichu memory amra kono din bhuli na. Pretend kori khub strong dekhate nijeder. Kintu akta chotto touchy kotha kotota mental peace dite pare di…. Tumi hoyto bojho seta. Tumi just out of the world di. Love you so much. Ai rokom support sobai dite pare na… tao abar kono anjaan ke. Ami aktu care r jonno greedy, seta toh ato dine bujhei gecho :P Thank you a ton. Your words means a lot for me

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** jah! Ai last chapter o atto emo chilo bujhi :O Hmm…. Thnx for your throughout support  & time to time sweet sa dhamkis :)

 **Priyaa.s:** hey, new reviewer :) Welcome dear :) Thank you for your words lastly in last updt. Hoping for your further fbs in other stories of mine & FF's too :) Plz join us, be regular reviewer of this beautiful segment named CID fanfic ;)

 **Dips:** really I'm thankful to you dear, for becoming one of the regular reviewers throughout the journey, though it was not so long. Phir bhi. Getting such a fantastic thoughtful reader like you, I'm really obliged dear. Thank you a lot once again

 **salmazhv:** thank you very much beta :D Your continuous support means a lot for me. Whenever I got stuck in this project, whenever I thought to leave it in mid-way…. Some of the regular reviewers' like you… ever encouraging fbs help me to short out the issues. Thank you dear for supporting the theme throughout and even bear my this much delay :P

 **D:** thank you dear. :) hmm… sorry ki dukan dono taraf se hi bandh ;) ha haaa hahaa

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** aain! Tissue box! Beta, was the last chappy also so much emo! Sach me? Aww… phir toh apke ankhen saaf ho gaya hoga ;) Ha haahaha. Thanks a lot :D

 **abhijeeteye:** better dear, take a quick visit to FB, FF, IF aur bhi kinna sara social sites. Pata chal jayega Daya sir pe kinna ladies ghayal hain ;) Thank you for your words :D Haan jee, I'll updt my another stry after this Satdy. I'm writing it now :) Yaar, bahat problem hota hain. Main bhi janti hoon, besharam ki tarha sorry bolti hoon har baar. Lekin karun bhi karun kya? Kaam ka bahat pressure hota hain. Sath me padhai bhi karti hoon abhi. Exam ke pahele FF se leave lena hi padhta hain. Warna prep lene ka waqt hi nehi milta mujhe. Aise normal dino me hi main adhi raat ko after having dinner likhne baythti hoon. Pura din kaam-kaaz me hi chala jata hain. Phir bhi, main promise toh nehi karti lekin koshish karungi pakka ke regular updt de sakun :)

 **luv duo nd purvi:** thank you dear  & surely I'll try :D

 **Mehul:** dhamki ke baad bhi itna praise :D Phir toh humesha main dhamki pane layak likhne ki koshish karungi ;) Thank you for your throughout support :)

 **Rapunzel:** beta aap mujhe sorry toh na kaho aise. I am feeling ashamed. Pure dedh mahine baad main updt ki aur aap ek din baad fb de ke sry bol rahe ho. OML! Main kahan chupun :P Ha haahaha Thanx dear

 **Masooma:** thank you :)

 **bidya:** thank you :D Btw, yeh pal word kiske liye? Duo ke liye? Tab toh thik hain. Lekin agar writer ko address kiye ho aap, writer is dancing in happiness :D :D

 **GD:** he heehe. Parrot hi kya yaar, grilled fish khud hi pura stry bhul chuki thi itne dino me :O Last updt likhne se pahele mujhe hi pura stry phir se ekbaar padhna padha. Tab ja ke finishing bana ;) I am glad ki apko end tak yeh enjoy karne ka mouka mila :D. Ummm… masterpiece! Mistic bachha blushing lightly :P Thank you a big :D

THANK YOU all the guest reviewers, silent readers and moreover sab se jada thanks unn readers ko joh itna lamba delay ke baad bhi same interest se yeh story padhe hain aur apna apna views share kiye hain.

Without all of your supports, maybe I could not finish it lastly.

Special THANKS to **Nusrat** , who asked me…. encouraged me to write a Daya sir based story for the first time in my tiny journey here as a writer. I don't know beta, to what extant I did justice (even I did it really or not) with the character Daya…. but honestly I had tried, wholeheartedly tried.

And another beautiful soul **Krittika** , the magical senior writer no need to any introduction…. Supported me, guided me and showed me the right way to channelize my thoughts. May be it was very simple for you di, but your words helped me to breath properly. Today also the memory of your careful words gives a sooth to me. Thanks di for giving me that mental support in that painful emo moment.

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
